Little One
by hyper active pixie
Summary: Severus and Lily made up before the Potters died.Positive that Harry is being pampered more then his Godson Draco Malfoy, Severus doesnt look into it.But something Dumbledore says at an Order meeting gets to Severus...he just has to be sure he's not right
1. Discovered

**Alright…this is the first fanfiction I have written in awhile, so be easy on me guys. I also have no beta, so bear with me here.**

**This story is a Severus/Harry FAMILY fiction. They are not paired together, nor will they ever be in this writing of mine. This will also be in first person, switching between Severus and Harry's point of views. Don't worry, it will be very clear that the view is changing; it's my pet peeve when people don't. **

**Also…don't flame me you morons. You don't like it, and have nothing to tell me so that I can make it better, then you know where the 'exit' button is. It's not at the bottom of the page, nor does it have the word review on it. **

**ENJOY! **

**WAIT! P.S- Bad Dumbledore. Well, not so much bad, but very manipulative. I know that having him like that makes some people cringe**

**Severus POV**

Scowling, I pulled on my atrocious muggle attire that consisted of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt that thankfully had sleeve. Over and over in my head I cursed myself, not understanding why I was even doing this.

Dumbledore, the old coot, had mentioned the night before that he had not checked up on the Potter brat once since he left the boy on the door step of the Dursley's home. But why did I even care? The 'Boy Who Lived' was probably getting pampering rival to my Godson, Draco Malfoy. He would come to Hogwarts thinking himself better than everyone else at the school, just like his father.

But unlike Dumbledore, I had in fact, met Petunia Dursley. I'm sure she is just as horrible as she was when she was Petunia Evans, if not worse. And anyone who would willing marry that stick of a horse faced woman couldn't be good either. Dumbledore hadn't seen the conceded child Lily's sister was, and he hadn't seen her disgust at her sister that had grown off her jealousy.

Just one look at the boy and I would be satisfied. Just to make sure he was in fact being treated like the little prince I couldn't wait to take down a peg or two in my potion lessons in five years when he turned eleven and came to Hogwarts.

My jaw clenched and my brow furrowed, I slipped my wand into my pants pocket and appaerated to Number 4 Privet Drive.

A sneer on my face, I walked up to the house, in disbelief at how muggles built their communities. Did they honestly enjoy not being able to tell which house was their own at first glance? My own home in Spinners End was no palace, but it was far better than anything in this clone filled neighborhood. Shaking my head, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

I knew that someone other than Petunia might answer the door; after all, the woman was married. I wasn't expecting, however, the door to be opened by a man that could be easily mistaken as a walrus.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly, taking in my professional appearance. "If you're selling something, we don't want any."

"Actually, Mr.…" I paused, my eyes narrowed at him in expectance.

"Vernon Dursley." The man answered, looking annoyed that I was still talking.

"Mr. Dursley, I am a sponsor." I lied smoothly. "I choose a child in kindergarten, based on their potential, and if they maintain good grades throughout their school I pay for all of their college. If their grades remain good enough, I pay for a private school through their high school years." The dollar signs were almost visible in the man's beady eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to hex him for being an abomination on this earth then leave to go back to my lab.

"Well you have come to the right place sir!" the man exclaimed, his fat face bunching up in odd places as he beamed at me. "My Dudley has more potential than any of the others his age. The boy is simply brilliant!"

I instantly picked up on the fact that he did not mention Harry Potter, and my stomach clenched. It wasn't possible that I had been right. No, Dursley was just talking about his son first because the Potter boy isn't very smart. Even as I repeated that in my head, my heart sank into my stomach.

Vernon, being oblivious to my clenched jaw and twitching left hand, invited me in, babbling about his son the entire way to the sitting room.

My eyes, trained from years of being a spy, flicked around as the man attempted to chat my ear off. The walls were covered in pictures of one of the ugliest children I have ever seen, a blob of fat mass with a tuff of blond hair on his head. I am positive my gag reflex actually went off. But there was not once picture of a boy with black hair and green eyes. Not one.

I almost snorted in amusement as he fell onto his couch and continued to talk, not once taking a step to be a good host. Had I actually been a sponsor, I would have laughed in this man's face and left after this kind of disrespect.

"Mr. Dursley-" I began to interrupt.

"Call me Vernon!" the man exclaimed, like this made us connect more.

"Vernon, is there not two children in this house?" I asked my voice cold. The smile vanished instantly.

"So you heard about _him_ did you?" he snarled, face turning an interesting shade of air that made me almost worry for his health before I realized that if he suffocated I would be much happier with my situation. "Don't bother with him; he is a _freak_, always causing trouble, always trying to hurt my son."

Bloody hell.

Pulling out my wand in such a quick movement I doubted the obese man caught it I pointed it at his face, praying that he realized what it was. My satisfaction grew as the man paled, going almost cross eyed so that he could see my wand.

Of course, at that exact moment, Petunia walked in with their blob of a son.

"YOU!" she shrieked, pointing a finger at me and pushing her son behind her. Had the situation not been to serious, I would have laughed at the fact that her son, at six years old, could not actually be hidden by his mother's body he was so large.

"Yes Tuney, me." I sneered, glaring hatefully at the woman. "Where is Lily's son?"

"Potter is not here." She said stiffly, eyes glued on my wand as her husbands were. My eyes narrowed even further and my voice became dangerously low when she called six year old charge by his last name.

Smirking, I trained my wand on Petunia, enjoying her sharp intake of breath. Fear. I had forgotten how wonderful it was when the person deserved to live in fear for the crimes they had committed.

"Don't test me Tuney. Surely you remember Lily telling you about the horrible murders, the Death Eaters." Petunia refused to move, but I saw the recognition in her eyes. "Did she manage to tell her dear sister that her best childhood friend had joined the Death Eaters?" the woman's eyes widened in pure horror.

"You-"

"We've been over this." I snapped, letting sparks fly out of my wand just to scare them. The boy actually began to cry. "I'm a Death Eater Petunia; you know what they are capable of. And if you tell me where Harry Potter is then I am going to use your family for practice. Maybe I will invite some friends over to join." She need not know that I was against the Dark Lord, or that he had fallen.

"The cupboard!" Petunia gasped out. "Just take the freak and leave, kill him elsewhere if that is what you want, just get him out of my house first and leave my family alone!"

Rage filled me as Petunia spoke of a child in such a manner. She seemed to realize that this was the wrong thing to say. I took a step closer to her, making her stumbled back away from me, her child falling to the floor as he had no warning of the movement.

"You really are the exact opposite of Lily, aren't you Tuney?" I hissed, disgust coloring my tone.

Swallowing a curse, I strode over to the locked cupboard under the stairs, flicking back the lock and flung it open.

Sitting on the floor was a boy barely big enough to be four years old, let alone six. His pale sickly skin was stretched over his bones, and glasses with broken lenses were perched on his face, held together at the bridge with tape. The rags that hung off his body where so much he seemed to drown in them, and they were covered in stains and dirt. Goosebumps covered his skin, along with bruises and numerous cuts. Huge green eyes peered up at me in fear and despair, his small body trembling. He had obviously heard our conversation.

Kneeling before the child, I was at a loss of what to do. There were many abused students in my house, but none of them had ever been this small, this innocent, this broken. Comforting wasn't a strong point of mine, but I had little choice.

"I won't hurt you Harry." I said softly, almost moving to hold out a hand to him before thinking better of it. He stared at me blankly.

"He doesn't know his name." snorted Vernon. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes for a second so that I wouldn't turn around and send a crucio at the man.

"Little one, there is nothing to fear." I said softly. "I am going to take you away from here." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, the boy flew at me, his fragile arms around my neck, holding me as tightly as I could.

Shocked, I wrapped my arms around him and stood up, holding his far too small body against my side as he buried his face into my neck.

What was I suppose to do now?

**So? Not very long, I know…tell me what you think!**


	2. The Couch

**Wow, I've already gotten good feed back, that's more then I was expecting! Thanks guys. And because I got so many reviews I decided to start the new chapter early. Be honest guys! Also, I really do apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes; there shouldn't be anything to big…**

_Previously__- Shocked, I wrapped my arms around him and stood up, holding his far too small body against my side as he buried his face into my neck. _

_ What was I suppose to do now?_

**Harry POV**

My heart pounded as I waited in the dark for the man with the deep voice to open my cupboard. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to me, and I couldn't help but wonder if he really was going to kill me. Was Aunt just saying that to scare me? The man sure sounded scary enough to be a killer. All that stuff about what he could do, and-

The lock flicked back and light poured into my cupboard as the door was opened. I blinked, my eyes adjusted, and then widened.

The man standing over me was tall, far taller then uncle, and he had skin more pale then anyone I've ever seen. His nose seemed hooked almost, and his hair was black and reached his shoulders. The strangest thing was that his eyes were black as well. He stared at me down his nose, and I felt even smaller then I did when Uncle loomed over me. The man radiated power, so strong it was rolling off him in waves.

But then he did something Uncle had never done; he kneeled down, bringing himself almost to my level. My eyes widened in shock- no grown up I knew has ever done this before.

"I wont hurt you Harry." He said softly, his deep voice sounding much nicer then it had when he spoke to Aunt. I stared at him, confused. What was Harry?

"He doesn't know his name." Uncle sneered, making me want to curl up in my cupboard away from my family and this stranger. The strangers jaw clenched like my Aunts did when she was mad, but instead of yelling he closed his eyes, took a breath, and relaxed again. I watched him do this, puzzled by this mans behavior.

"Little one, there is nothing to fear." He said in a voice even softer then before. My body shook. I wanted to badly to believe him…but… "I'm going to take you away from here."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was throwing myself at him, hiding my tears by hiding my face in his shoulder. At first he stiffened and my fear returned. Was he angry? Then he relaxed, and brought me with him as he stood. I stifled a squeak of shock, knowing that Uncle hated it when I made noise.

He turned back to my family, and shifted me to one arm. I lifted my head, and my forehead crinkled in confusion as I saw the stranger holding me pointing a black stick at my family. And all of them were cringing away from him.

"How could you Tuney?" he snarled, his voice sounding mean again. My aunt looked like she had swallowed a lemon, but she just glared at the man. "Your own nephew and you treat him like this?"

"That runt doesn't deserve the scraps from our table." Uncle sneered. I looked at the stranger in fear. What if he figured out that I was useless and then left me here?

But the stranger wasn't looking at me in disgust like Uncle was. He was glaring at Uncle with a weird look in his eyes.

"You're on my last nerve Dursley. Tuney can tell you just how bad of an idea that is." The stranger said, his voice chilling, making me shiver even though he wasn't talking to me.

"I'm on your last nerve?" Uncle spat, his spittle flying all over the place. "You come into my home, threaten my family, and I'm on your last nerve? Now you listen here you good for nothing freak-"

I couldn't believe it. This stranger was like me? He could make the weird things happen to?

Uncle was cut off as the man snarled a word that made no sense, 'si-len-see-o', and then even thought Uncles mouth was still moving no noise came out. Aunt made a shrill noise that made me wince.

"Set him right, set him right!" she cried out.

"Oh, I'm not done." The man said, his voice holding glee that didn't seem very happy. He said another word that didn't make any sense, crew-she-o, and then Uncle fell to the ground, flailing around on the ground with his mouth open. When the man lifted his stick Uncle fell limp, panting even though we couldn't hear it. I stared at the stick with wide, awe filled eyes.

"Get out, leave us be!" Aunt screamed, running over to Uncle.

"Why should I show you mercy when you didn't show it to a small child of your own flesh and blood?" the stranger hissed. "If the children weren't here Petunia Dursley, your husband would have been flailing around until he fell limp of his own accord." I didn't understand what he meant, but Aunt looked horrified. "And I will be back. Where ever you go, I will find you. Don't doubt that."

Finally turning to me, his gaze softened.

"I don't suppose you have anything that you own that you wish to bring with you?" he asked in that same voice that was so different from the one that he used with my family. I shook my head, looking down so that I didn't have to meet his gaze. I felt the man sigh. "Very well. We will be going home now."

He strode outside, but when I looked around, I couldn't find a car anywhere. Did he live so close that he could walk here from his house? I hoped not, I didn't want to ever see Dudley and his friends again.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I instantly did as he said, a little confused as to why he would want me to-

I felt like I was being squeezed. Before I could open my eyes I remembered that the stranger with the stick had told me to close my eyes, and I kept them closed until the feeling stopped.

Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see we weren't on Privet Drive anymore. Trees surrounded us, and in front of us was a huge house, bigger than any house I had ever seen that wasn't in a movie.

The man with the stick didn't say anything as he carried me up the steps of the castle like house, and ignored how I looked around in awe as he carried me through the house.

When he set me down on the couch I began to get nervous. At home I wasn't allowed on the couch. Fearfully I looked up at the man, wondering if this was some kind of trick like Aunt would use to pull on me.

"Your Uncle" the man sneered the word like it had offended him in some way "brought it to my attention that you do not know your own name." I shook my head. "Your name is Harry Potter. Your father's name was James Potter. Your mother, Lily Potter, was a very good friend of mine."

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, my voice raspy from lack of use.

"My name is Severus Snape." Said the man. "Now, I need you to stay here for a minute. I require a change of clothing." The man turned and walked down the hall with long strides, and I stared after him. He talked funny, and sometimes it didn't make any sense to me.

But even if I couldn't understand some of the words this Sev'rus Snape man used, at least this was better then the Dursleys. Snuggling deeper into the pillows of the couch, I smiled. And here I wasn't required to sit on the floor!

**Once again, not very long, but I felt that was a good place to stop it. How was Harry's point of view? It's surprisingly difficult to write as a six year old…. **


	3. New Rules

**Loving the reviews. I never believed authors before, and my other stories didn't get many reviews, but they honestly do make you write faster! For example, this is when I originally planned to write chapter two, and here I am writing chapter three because I got so ridiculously happy that people were actually giving me feedback! Then I managed to calm myself down by telling myself over and over that it was completely stupid to get THAT excited off of a stranger's opinion…and then I got another review and the process began again. :P**

**Severus POV **

Resisting the urge to bang my head against the wall repeatedly, I changed out of the ridiculous muggle clothing and back into my at home robes, that were just slightly less formal then my teaching robes.

What the bloody hell was I thinking? I left here, intending to go check up on the boy, throw around a few well placed threats if he wasn't being treated correctly, and now he was sitting in my living room. A six year old child, in _my_ living room.

Leaving him there wasn't an option, not at all. They kept him under the stair case, starved, and beat the poor child. But bringing him here? Did I have another option? Minerva would take him straight to Dumbledore, who would send him right back to the Dursleys for the protection of the 'blood wards'. Poppy would do the same, as would Filius. Lupin is a werewolf; the second anyone of the wizerding world saw him with a child, any child, they would have them Ministry at his front door within seconds, taking Harry right back to Dumbledore. Black was in Azkaban, the Weasley's couldn't afford their now seven children as it was…

There was literally no choice. No one that could take the boy in…except for me.

What was I going to do with a child? My home was full of dangerous and toxic things, to the point where Lucius had decided that Draco wasn't even allowed in my house! There were too many things that a child could get into that could be lethal, and the constant explosions in my lab weren't exactly safe. Snape Manor was no place for a child.

But what could I do? Sending him back to the Dursleys would only result in my going to Azkaban when I killed them for abusing the boy even further, what good could come from that?

Snarling with frustration I pinched the bridge of my nose. What did I need to do to make my home somewhere I child could at least exist? First things first, he needed his own room. Then I needed to password my lab so he couldn't get in, and charm it so if he needed me while I was inside I would know, then I needed to lock my storeroom, and I should probably keep him on the third floor where my bedroom was so if he woke up in the middle of the night he could come find me, Lucius said something about making the mistake of having Draco's bedroom on a different floor…

Knowing the boy on my couch would not move until I returned, I headed up the stairs, my cloak billowing out behind me as I swiftly climbed the two flights of stairs.

Frowning I entered the room across from might, taking in the empty room covered in dust and most likely full of bugs. With a cleaning charm the place was instantly spotless, and with a flick of my wand all the damaged furniture was gone. Another five spells later, and the white walls were now a forest green, the wood floor now a plush black carpet. A twin bed was pushed up against one wall, with black covers and blankets that I had summoned from the closet and shrunk down from a king size to a twin size.

Though small, the room still felt empty, so I transfigured a book shelf, a toy chest, and a wardrobe from some knuts in my pocket for the boy- for Harry. I needed to get use to using his name, as he needed to learn it. That very thought made rage bubble in my stomach, but I ignored it.

Everything I transfigured was empty, which gave a bit of an eerie feeling to the room, but I would take him shopping tomorrow to remedy that. Perhaps I would floo Narcissa and find out what exactly a six year old child needed.

Swiftly I made my way back down the stairs, entering the living room with absolutely no idea what I was going to say to Harry.

**Harry POV**

Sen…Sev...Sever…the strange man swooshed back into the room, making my eyes widen at his cape. He looked like Batman from all of Dudley's comic books! Remembering I was on the couch and Batman surely wouldn't like, I scrambled to my feet and looked up at him.

Without a word he pulled my glasses off my nose, making me eep in surprise as my word went blurry. I cowered, waiting for the blow that was sure to come. It was nice of him to take of my glasses before he hit me though; they were broke enough as it was because Uncle never thought to take them off.

"What are you doing Harry?" the deep voice asked, making me tremble. What had I done wrong now?

"Waiting Sir." I whispered, not looking up at him. Uncle always hated that- wait, had I looked up at him? Was that what I did wrong?

"For what child?" Batman honestly sounded confused, but Aunt had done that before when she wasn't confused. I didn't trust that he was either, he seemed to be way smarter then Aunt, he would know that trick. I didn't answer.

Batman sighed, and muttered something under his breath.

My eyes began to burn, and I cried out, clutching them. How was he doing this? Was he using that stick like he did to Uncle? Tears began to roll down my face. Before I could beg him to stop, a soothing feeling washed over my eyes, the pain melting away to the point that it was hard to remember it had ever been there in the first place. Hesitantly, I uncovered my eyes and blinked.

I could see! But Batman hadn't put my glasses on, how could I see? I looked to Batman, who was now on one knee in front of me looking at me with…concern?

"Harry? What were you waiting for?" he asked again, voice even softer then before.

"Punishment." I answered to quietly there was a hope that he couldn't hear me. When his eye brows went up I reached the conclusion that Batman also had the hearing of a bat.

"I see." The man said after a minute of silence. "You had rules at the Dursleys, yes?" I nodded fearfully. I knew I shouldn't have sat on the couch, even if he told me to stay there! "Here in Snape Manor we have different rules Harry."

"What Sir?" I asked eager not to make another mistake.

"Rule number one; no calling me sir." He said his tone firm. "Alright?" my eyes widened in panic as I hoped that he would repeat his name again. He didn't, only looked at me expectantly.

"Yes Batman." I said, my fear of not responding beating my fear of responding with the nickname I had been calling the man in my head. Both black eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Batman?" the word sounded odd coming out of his mouth, and he looked like he had to force his mouth to make the word.

"I…you just…" my hands where trembling as I tried to explain myself. "I can't remember what your name is, and you came in the room with your cape and…and…it looked like Dudley's comics, and I…"

"Calm yourself Harry." I looked down at the floor as he cut me off. "It's alright. Severus is not an average name, I understand." I still didn't look at him. "Harry, look at me. Now." Slowly I lifted my eyes to meet his, biting my lip. "Now for the rest of the rules."

"Yes sir." I replied, forcing myself not to look down again.

"You just broke rule number one." The tall man reminded me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Sorry si- Sev'rus." I corrected myself quietly. Sev'rus gave a nod of acceptance.

"The second rule of this house hold is that you are never to go into my potions lab, which is through that door." He pointed to the huge wood door behind us that I was pretty sure I couldn't open if I tried as hard as I could. "If you need me while I'm in there, knock, and I will know. Clear?" I nodded. "Third rule. Not one of the rules from your relative's home applies here. If you wish to sit on the couch, do. If you want something to eat, go to the kitchens. If you need anything, you are to inform me; no matter what it is. Understood?"

I couldn't answer; I only stared at him in shock. Sit on the couch? Eat when I wanted? None of the same rules; no chores then?

"Do…do I have chores?" I asked timidly, feeling stupid for asking such a dumb question. Who was I kidding, of course I had chores, and-

"No." Sev'rus answered firmly. "You have no chores. If you break or spill something, yell for Willow."

"Willow?" I tilted my head to the side, looking up at Sev'rus. I jumped at the small pop behind me, and when I turned around I screamed and darted behind Sev'rus, hiding behind the bulk of his cape. "What is that?"

The creature was a little shorter then I was, and had huge eyes the size of softballs, and giant pointy floppy ears, and no hair, and it was pink, and it was all wrinkly, and it was wearing a black pillow case, and-

"This is Willow. She is a house elf." Sev'rus informed me, pulling me out from behind him to stand in front of him far more nicely then Uncle would have. The elf thing bowed.

"Does you be needing something Master Snape?" her voice was high and squeaky.

"No, I wished to introduce you to Harry. He will be living with us from now on." Sev'rus told the elf.

"Does Master Harry be needing anything?" the elf asked, turning to me. I felt relieved when Sev'rus answered for me.

"No, that will be all Willow." The creepy creature nodded, then just vanished. I blinked, unable to take my eyes off of the spot where it- she had been standing. Sev'rus got a weird look on his face, like he was going to smile, then he said "Its getting late Harry. Time for you to go to bed."

"Yes S-Sev'rus." I mumbled, my eyes shifting to the stairs. The dark man's eyes narrowed as he followed my gaze.

"And you will not be sleeping in a storage cupboard under my staircase, no matter how much bigger and cleaner it is compared to the one your relatives provided you with." He said, his top lip curling up. "Follow me."

I struggled to keep up with the man, his cloak swishing around behind him making me once again compare him to the figure in Dudley's comic books. I couldn't decide which one was more terrifying, Batman or Sev'rus.

After the third flight of stairs Sev'rus turned down a hall way, and stopped short, pushing open a door. When I didn't move to his side, he sighed and waved me over. I scurried over to him, feeling embarrassed again.

"This is your room Harry." My mouth dropped open. My room? I didn't get a room, freaks like me didn't get rooms…but Sev'rus was like me, and he had a house…but that didn't mean that I could have a room.

"I don't think-"

"Harry if the next thing out of your mouth is anything along the lines of you not deserving a room I don't want to hear a sound." I took a step back at the growl in his voice. "Harry, I'm not angry with you." Yeah, right. "You need to realize that living here with me will be nothing like living at the Dursley residence. Here, you have your own room, you will have every one of your needs met, you will have lessons for two hours a day every day unless we have a previous engagement, and you will be treated as a human, as a child, rather then a slave. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes." I answered in a whisper. This seemed good enough for Sev'rus because he gave a sharp nod then gentle put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the room.

The room he was calling mine was far nicer then any I had seen anywhere, even on TV when I could sneak in to watch it!

"As we have not gone shopping yet, I have some night clothes my Godson left here… last time he was here. They seem like they will fit you. Change, and get some sleep. If you need anything, my bed chambers are the door right across from yours." I nodded and he returned it, then left the room.

"Sev'rus…"I called before he closed the door. He turned his head back and lifted an eyebrow. "…G…Good night…" I looked at the floor, feeling my face flush.

"Goodnight Harry." He said softly before closing the door with a click.

**Merlin, I really am not a huge fan of this chapter…at all. But it was a necessary bridge that is needed for my plans. Sadly. **


	4. The Potters Will

**Well, here's chapter four…don't really have anything to say. As always, tell me what you think, and if something's not clear, feel free to ask. Also…Dumbledore lovers…I'm sorry for this, it just fits! Don't kill me! **

**Severus POV**

Closing Harry's bedroom door softly, I twisted my head to either side, hearing it crack with satisfaction. Casting a spell on the door that would alert me if it was opened, I turned and walked away.

Silently I went down the stairs, making my way to my study. After closing the door softly behind me, I collapsed into one of the chairs, resting the space between my thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of my nose so that my eyes were held closed.

My mental to-do list was growing meters longer by the second. Moving to my desk chair, I pulled out some parchment and began my letter to Narcissa about what I would need if a six year old came onto my care hypothetically. Annoyance filled me as I thought about how Narcissa would drag Lucius and Draco over here not minutes after replying to me to see if I did in fact have a child living with me. But my other option was Molly Weasley, and there was no way I was going to write to that woman for help. My wards would keep the Malfoy's out for as long as I could avoid actually talking to them, thankfully.

Finishing and sealing Narcissa's letter, I reached for another sheet of parchment for my letter to Gringotts. I needed to get the Potter will unsealed, so I could study the guardian plans for Harry. Lily would never leave her child with her sister, which made it Dumbledore's doing. But even James Potter would not leave his son with someone as unemotionally invested with his family as Albus Dumbledore. A mentor and a friend, perhaps, but it would be like making their favorite teacher their boy's guardian. Very unlikely.

If I could get the Potter will unsealed, then I could figure out who would have legal jurisdiction over Harry. If I could do that, then even when Albus found out Harry had been removed from his relatives where there was blood wards he would be unable to send Harry back.

Finally finishing having finished both lettered, I stood up to find my owls and send them, both needing to be viewed by their intended recipients as soon as possible.

Before I could leave the room, my floo began to chime, signaling that someone was attempting to call me. I did not have to look at the frame that would display the name to know that it was Albus. In a brief moment of foolish hope, I did look at the frame, hoping I wasn't right. I was.

Stashing the letters in the top drawer of my desk, I muttered a charm that made my hair look even more greasy then normal and then pointed my wand at the fire place. Instantly it flared green, and the head of the Headmaster of Hogwarts appeared.

"Ah, Severus!" he said cheerfully. "Brewing I assume?" I held in my smirk.

"Yes Albus, so this better be important." I sneered, scowling down at the head in the fire place. Albus was unaffected.

"I was thinking about what you said to me at the last meeting Severus." He informed me. I kept my expression in a look of distain, but my heart sunk. "I should have someone stop by to check on young Mr. Potter at his relative's house. Do you think that we are giving them enough to support him as well as their own son? With two children at home I doubt that Petunia works..."

"I wouldn't know nor would I care." I drawled. "What is this about Albus? I am in the middle of something that needs my full attention."

"Have you finished Remus's wolfsbane?" the headmaster asked instead, obviously taking the long away about giving me instructions on what it was he wanted.

"Do you think me stupid Albus? Of course I finished the wolfsbane for that mongrel; the full moon is in a week! He will receive it tomorrow." I snapped. "Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not my boy." Albus said, still cheerful. 'Of course it wasn't' I thought to myself bitterly. 'There is always something more, isn't there?'

"You are wasting my time Albus, get on with it or I am going to turn off my floo." I threatened.

"Patience my boy." The old man said happily, beaming at me. It made me want to kick him, but as always I refrained. "Tomorrow I want you to go down to Number 4 Privet Drive and check on young Harry. Ask them if their finances are ok, check that his accidental magic is not to hard for them to handle, you know the drill."

"No Albus." I growled. "Send someone else. I am too busy to play baby sitter with you Wonder Boy." I called myself a rude name in my mind for referring to Harry as such, but the Headmaster couldn't find out that I had Harry. He was not one for the personal welfare, but the bigger picture. This would not be the first child left in an abusive household for one reason or another.

"Severus, it was your idea-" Albus tried to convince me.

"No." I snarled, cutting him off. "I will not take the time out of my day to go check on the Potter brat, to survey that his pampering is being done correctly! I am a Potions Master, not an errand boy, and you would do well to remember that Albus!"

"He's still Lily's son as well Severus, not just James." The old man played dirty. Normally, this would have gotten me to do anything he said, pulling out the Lily card. But because I in fact had Lily's son upstairs in my manor, I was unaffected. Surprise was evident in Albus's face when I simply scowled at his jab.

"What does it matter Albus?" I said coldly. "Lily and Potter are dead, and Harry is being taken care of; at least, that is was you have assured me."

"He is." Albus said quickly.

"Then I must get back to my potion. Good night, Headmaster." I turned, itching to run from the room.

"Severus, I really must insist that you key me into your wards." Dumbledore yelled after me, obviously no where close to done with his conversation with me. I hissed a curse under my breath then turned back to him.

"We have spoken of this Albus. I will not key my wards to allow anyone but myself through them." I forced through gritted teeth.

"But Severus my boy, what if you have a potions accident, if something explodes? We won't be able to get to you, to potentially save your life!"

"If I blow up a potion Albus, it will be with such stupidity that I would deserve to die alone on my lab floor." I sneered. I hadn't blown up a potion without having a containment spell on in since third year at Hogwarts; he was getting desperate for me to open the wards to him.

"Must you always shut yourself into that lab of yours?" he asked, switching subjects. I bit back a growl.

"Albus, I honestly don't have time for your ridiculous games. If I didn't 'shut my self in my lab' as you put it, then wolfsbane and countless other potions that I have invented or corrected to make for efficient would not exist. Goodnight Albus." My wards reacted to my wishes and shoved Albus out of my fire, the flames turning orange again. Satisfaction at the shocked look that was surely on his face filled me.

Opening my desk I grabbed both letters, and successfully left the room to send them.

"Willow, watch Harry. When he wakes up, tell him that I had a few errands to run. If he tries to clean anything or do anything of the sort, you are not to allow him. Read with him perhaps." I instructed my faithful house elf. The creature nodded, and I turned, forcing myself to walk out the front door.

Gringotts had owled me back very early this morning, but for good reason; I was qualified to unseal the Potter will. Which was a tad bit odd, seeing as that meant I was in the will. Wonder if Lily cursed me.

Straightening to my full height I apperated straight to the bank, not pausing in my steps as I went from the grass of my lawn to the marble steps of the wizarding world bank.

"May I help you?" a goblin teller sneered at me as I walked through the door. I sneered back.

"My name is Severus Snape, I owled about the Potter will and was replied to that I can in fact unseal it." Merlin I hated Goblins. They were more stuck up then pureblood wizards with blood complexes. The Goblin curled its lip, but stood.

"This way Mr. Snape." He growled, leading the way back to one of the meeting rooms of the bank. "The Potters account manager will be with you shortly."

Sitting stiffly in the only chair in the room, I glowered at the small door behind the desk until it opened.

"Mr. Snape, I was wondering when you would show up." The goblin that entered said, its eyes narrowed at me. "It would seem that Mr. Dumbledore's hold on all of you is finally loosening, yes?" I just stared, not knowing what to say for myself. The goblin sighed as if exasperated, and opened his desk, pulling out a file. "This is the Potter will. Minutes before it was to be read Albus Dumbledore came to my office and sealed it, but not before reading it himself. I dislike wizards that attempt to play God Mr. Snape."

"I assume that is your way of telling me that Albus Dumbledore is not someone you like. Currently, I agree with that, so shall we continue?" I drawled. The goblin smirked at me in satisfaction and broke the seal on the will of Lily and James Potter. Taking out a neatly folded parchment, he stood on his chair and began reading.

"The last will and testament of James Potter. To Sirius Black, I name you Godfather to my son, Harry James Potter. Take care of him Padfoot. To Remus Lupin, I name you second Godfather to my son, Harry James Potter, and leave you will two million gallons. Hopefully those damn werewolf laws are lifted by the time I am dead. To Alice and Frank Longbottom…" I tuned out the rest of James will, not really knowing any of the people he was listing until it got to Harry, when I finally tuned in. "And to Harry James Potter, my wonderful son. I leave you everything else in the vaults and our home. The Potter family is worth more then seven billon gallons-" my mouth almost dropped open. "-so along with that I leave you my title as Lord Potter, and the privileges that come with it, as soon as you come of age. I love you very much son."

My breath was caught in my throat and I found myself wishing for the first time since James Potter had died that he had not. Harry may have turned out just like him, being just as insufferable, but anything was better then the scared child currently in my manor.

The goblin folded the parchment and laid it on the desk, picking up a second parchment and unfolding it, clearing his throat.

"The last will and testament of Lily Potter nee Evans. First off, under no circumstances is Harry James Potter to be left in the care of my muggle sister Petunia Dursley, or her foul oaf of a husband." My jaw clenched. Albus had read this and still placed Harry with that despicable family? What right did he have to do so? "To Sirius Black; you put my son in danger and I am going to kill you. The only reason you are Godfather is because James wouldn't let me include the third Godfather if I didn't allow you to be the first. Hopefully by the time I die you will have grown up a bit Padfoot." I smirked. That sounded like Lily. "To Remus Lupin; keep Padfoot in line would you? I don't want my son to be a complete hooligan. To you Remy, I leave my entire book collection; if it all burns, then I leave you one million gallons to replace it all with. To Severus Snape-" my heart froze.

Lily included me in her will? Why? We hadn't talked since fifth year at Hogwarts, when I got sucked into the death eaters. She was probably cursing me, telling me what a horrid prick I am.

"To Severus Snape; stop beating yourself up Sev." My brow crinkled in confusion. "I forgive you for what you said in school. I know you didn't mean it, I've always known. And even though you won't agree that you will be good, I want you in Harry's life. I have named you third Godfather of my son, Harry James Potter. Take care of him Sev; I know that if anyone can keep him safe it will be you."

Third Godfather. Of Harry Potter. What?

**Soooooooooo?**


	5. Corrupt Politician

**So Severus is Harry's third Godfather… I thought it could happen, if Lily forgave Severus, though I know some of you probably disagree with me. They were very good friends for a very long time, and Severus is very powerful. If your child will always be in danger and you can't protect them, Severus seems like a good choice. Anyway, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**Severus POV**

Godfather. Lily and Potter had made me their son's third Godfather, might as well be second as Lupin had no rights due to being a werewolf. Potter, James Potter, had agreed that I, Snivillus, would be a good guardian for his son should he fail. The man that he tortured all through school, fit to raise his son.

Surely hell had frozen over. This was simply impossible, improbable; you would have to be a complete fool to believe such things.

And yet, it was true. I could recognize Lily's curling cursive and Potter's chicken scratch he attempted to pass off as acceptable penmanship on the paper the goblin had shown to me. I truly was Harry Potters next in line Guardian.

Another reason that Albus Dumbledore could not be trusted. He would have looked at the will before locking it, which meant that he had known I was to be Harry's guardian. This brought up this question; what else has Albus Dumbledore chosen to ignore to paint his picture of the 'greater good' he expects all of us to blindly help him achieve?

Growling, I began to pace in front of the fire place in my sitting room.

Harry had been horribly abused, because Dumbledore thought me an unfit guardian for his savior? I would be in my right mind to quit and move to France, or Italy, or even Canada with Harry and let him continue his blundering search for his beloved 'boy who lived'.

And if that man thought that my ward was going to be his little puppet he would send off to the Dark Lord, he was in for a nasty surprise.

Half of me couldn't wait to have Dumbledore frantic in my flu telling me about how Harry Potter was not at his house, his relatives speaking as if the fact that the boy was missing was a blessing. Perhaps I would tell him that he was a fool and that Harry must be dead in a ditch where is relatives had disposed of his body after beating him to death. After all, by the way they were treating him; I wouldn't put it past them to do such a thing.

But half of me was worried that he would remember that I was not another one of his stupid followers that checked in with him either before or immediately after doing something, reporting my every move to him. Part of me was horrified that Dumbledore would have the ministry take the poor boy from me, no one caring that it wasn't legal because I had been a death eater and if Dumbledore didn't trust me then I must be evil.

Corrupt politicians ran out world, whether we liked it or not.

Wait. That's it. Corrupt politicians.

Debating with myself over whether or not this was really the wisest idea, I slowly walked over to my floo. With a deep sigh, I threw in the powder and called 'Lucius Malfoy' before sticking my head in the fire.

Lucius, the smug basterd, seemed to be waiting for my call and didn't even look up from his book.

"What is it you require Severus?" he asked. I ground my teeth, not wanting to ask my old friend for anything. Friend or not, Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous man with far too much pull in the wizerding world to be fair to anyone he deemed against him. And if he was still as loyal to the Dark Lord as he had been when we were teenagers he would count this as me going against him. But, as it was, I had no choice in the matter.

"I need you to come through Lucius." I said shortly. The blonde man's head snapped up, looking at me in shock. For good reason, I am not known invite anyone into my home without having to.

"Very well, stand back." He said, not even having to think about it. I moved back, praying that Harry did not for any reason need me before this conversation was finished. That could, no, would be positively disastrous.

The Malfoy patriarch stepped out of my fire place with far more grace than any other wizard I had met, regarding me with confusion.

"What is it you need Severus?" he asked quietly taking a seat on my couch as I sat across from him in my arm chair. "It must be important if-"

"Are you still loyal to the Dark Lord?" I asked sharply, finding myself unable to hold it in. Lucius looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question Lucius, I need to know. If the Dark Lord came back today, would you return to his feet?" I pressed, my heart pounding in my chest. Lucius placed him hand on the head of his cane where I knew his want was hidden before answering.

"No. I have a family now, they come first. I would not endanger Draco in such a way, nor Narcissa." He said, silver eyes daring me to challenge or curse him.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not for me to relax back into my chair with a sigh of relief.

"Then perhaps you can help me." I said softly, summoning myself my bottle of fire whiskey and offering some to Lucius, who accepted. "I have just found out something very troubling Lucius."

"More troubling then the man that forced you into the Dark Lords service no longer is loyal to him?" Lucius deadpanned.

"Far more troubling." I said. He looked interested. "Harry Potter has been abused by his muggle relatives. Heavily abused."

"As much as you?" Lucius asked immediately, almost making me wince. I hated that the blonde man knew about that.

"If you were to compare our first six years of life, Harry's were much worse than mine. I had my mother to protect me, but Harry has had no one. Lucius, he lived in a cupboard and he didn't even know his name." I told him, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation to the Malfoy.

"Is he still there?" Lucius asked me, looking very alarmed.

"No-"

"Master Severus, Master Severus!" Willow appeared in front of me, wringing her hands frantically.

"Willow, what is it?" I asked, ignoring Lucius's sneer.

"Its Master Harry sir!" she wailed, pulling on her long ears. "Willow is not knowing what to do! She is giving Master Harry tea sir, and Master Harry is dropping a cup on the floor and it is breaking sir, shattering! Willow tried to-" my stomach was twisting and I stood up as Lucius cut her off.

"Elf, it is just a cup, fix it! We are trying to have a conversation here!" he snapped.

"Willow is fixing it!" Willow said in frustration as she glared at Lucius, who looked utterly shocked.

"Where is Harry Willow?" I asked, my heart beginning to speed up as Willow turned back to me, her expression anguished.

"Master Harry is locking himself in the second floor stair cupboard Master Severus! He is not letting Willow in and he is not coming outs sir!" she cried. "Willow is not knowing what to do Master Severus, so she be getting you!"

"Very good Willow." I said before I turned to sprint up the stairs. "Harry!"

"Severus, what on earth…the Potter boy is in your house?" Lucius asked me, following me as I sped around the corner to stand in front of the small door leading to the cupboard. Waving my hand the door flew open, revealing the tiny shaking form of one Harry Potter, tears streaming down his face. Lucius gasped, and I ignored him, kneeling down in front of the cupboard and cursing the fact that I wouldn't fit.

"Harry?" I called softly. The boy didn't look up, his trembling becoming more severe. "Harry, Harry, look at me." I instructed, keeping my voice calm while I was creating new curse words in my head. What he not recognizing his name, or was he too terrified of a beating to look up? "Harry Potter, please look at me. Now."

His little head snapped up at 'now' that made my statement an order. His emerald green eyes were filled with tears that were slowly rolling down his face. Pain filled me as I saw just how much fear was in the tiny child's eyes.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I'll be better, don't want to go, don't send me away-" he choked out, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Little one, I am not going to send you anywhere." I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "You're going to stay right here, with me.

"Batman." He whimpered, reaching for me. I didn't let him see me grimace at the muggle hero nickname, and lifted him from his corner in the cupboard.

Carrying him with me as I rose to my feet, I settled him on my hip, trying to calm him. He flung his arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. His entire body was still shaking quite violently, and I help him close, hoping to stop the quaking.

"Shhh…your ok Harry, everything is fine…" I whispered as I carried him down the stairs to my sitting room, sitting down on the couch and holding the small boy on my lap, a shell shocked Lucius following me down at a much slower pace, trying to digest what he had just witnessed.

The boy cried himself to sleep within ten minutes, and I moved him so that he was covered in a blanket, his head on my lap. Having delayed it as long as possible, I looked back up to Lucius, who was staring at me from his chair.

"How did you know that he would have a reaction like that to breaking something?" the blonde finally asked.

"Because every time he did something wrong at his relatives, he was beaten and thrown in a cupboard. I only got him out of their yesterday Lucius, his mind hasn't processed that here things will be different, and it probably won't realize this completely for at least a year, most likely more. It's hard to undo that sort of damage Lucius." My hands carded through the mop of black hair on my ward's head as I spoke.

"When they find out you kidnapped him Severus…"

"You don't think I know that?" I hissed, glaring at the blond. "Of course I thought of that you imbecile! Which is why I went to Gringotts to unseal the Potter will. I had planned to find the next person listed to care for him other than his Godfather, who is obviously unable."

"It's not me is it?" the blonde asked in horror.

"No you egotistical prat, it's not you." I snapped. "Why on earth would it be you? Lucius, it's me."

"You?" Lucius asked in surprise. I sneered at him. Only I was allowed to doubt my abilities in actually raising the child, not him. "I mean I understand why, I made you my own sons Godfather, but Lily actually convinced James to make _you_ Godfather?"

"As unbelievable as it is, yes. But I…need your help." Lucius looked so gleeful from me admitting that I needed his help that I almost felt sick. Then, remembering what we were talking about, he sobered.

"What with Severus?"

"Dumbledore locked the Potter's will. To have locked it, he needed to have read it. So he knows that I am Harry's next in line guardian, and that the Potters instructed that Harry was never to be placed with Lily's sister. He chose to lock it away, dooming Harry to abuse. If he labeled me in his mind as not being a good enough guardians to care for 'his savior', then what will happen when I take custody of Harry?" I sneered the title that had been given to the poor child with such distain it was almost tangible.

Lucius stood, brain having already switched over to legal and political mode as he paced in front of my fire place. If this kept up, there would be no rug there by the end of the week.

"They would attempt to remove Harry from your care. I know that your wards are unbreakable, by even the dark lord himself, but honestly Severus…I think you should move." My eyes widened and I frowned. "Legally they cannot take him, but who knows what they will try to pull to get the boy away from you. And that's just the Ministry! Civilians will be killing themselves and each other for a chance to raise the boy who lived, and all of them will think that they can raise him better then a former death eater could. If you stay here, you won't be able to leave without getting attacked."

"Very good point." I acknowledged, nodding.

"Easily I can get Fudge on your side; the man can be bought into anything. I'm sure I could pay him to join Lord Voldemort and if it was a five digit number he wouldn't even think twice." Snorted the blonde. "Don't have a clue how the ridiculous moron got in office, but it works for my purposes."

"Five digits? You think too much of him Lucius, the man could easily be bought out by the three digit number, maybe even two." I drawled, rolling my eyes. Lucius smirked.

"What of the custody claim? I'm not sure how you could gain custody through the ministry…"

"Already covered." I cut him off. "Gringotts took care of it. They seemed to approve me as the guardian, and told me that Albus had taken some books from the Potter's vaults. You know how much they hate stealing. They were happy to hand over Harry's bank rights to me, and they gave me a closed claim. When the ministry workers check, in will be in their file that I am Harry Potters Guardian. I have been assured it can't be undone."

"Very good." Lucius said, nodding in approval.

"Where should I move to Lucius? Surely not out of Britain." The thought of leaving Britain seemed unreasonable, but it had to be done then it would be.

"Not necessarily, but it would be beneficial. Perhaps you could move to Scotland? Ireland? Maybe France?"

"I am not moving to France." I said firmly. "You dragged me there once and I don't plan on going again."

"I don't see why you hated it so much Severus, France is really a lovely place." Lucius said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Lucius, French wizards are so stuck up because all of them are part veela somewhere in their line that they are insufferable. You are equally insufferable, and they think you are a veela, so you fit right in. A single man and a boy with black hair would not be as accepted, and we wouldn't blend in at all, everyone would know who we were within days. It's counterproductive."

"Alright, alright, I get it, you hate France. Ireland or Scotland then?" Lucius said, waving off my rant with his glass.

"Must I really leave Britain?" I forced myself not to sound like a pendulant child, which was very difficult.

"Severus, I strongly advise you to. Albus Dumbledore will search this country for you, you know this! If he does not find you here, which is far more likely if you aren't actually here. When he doesn't find you here, he won't even know where to start looking." The blonde exclaimed, moving his arms around in emphasis.

"Very well; there is a manor in Scotland very near Hogwarts that belonged to the Princes. No one knows where it is except for me." I ground out, accepting the fact that I couldn't stay in my nice protected home.

"The Princes have a manor?" Lucius asked in shock.

"A manor and a cottage, yes. I feel that the cottage will be better, Harry will like it more than the manor, and it's far too big for either of our tastes." I admitted.

"Impossible!" Lucius exclaimed.

"My point is proven." I said, smirking as the slightly tipsy blonde scowled at me. "If anyone were to know, it would have been you, simply because you relentlessly stalk everyone's family history and finances."

"You're one to talk you dungeon bat." Lucius snapped. The smirk fell from my face.

"What am I going to do about my job?" I asked. "Dumbledore will be relentlessly trying to get him from me while we are there."

"Not much you can do about that." Lucius muttered, pursing his lips. "I suppose you could go into private brewing or find another job. You are the best potions master in the world, businesses and schools would kill to have you. But then when Harry goes to Hogwarts you won't be able to keep an eye on him-"

"Which is unacceptable, given the amount of dangers there are in store for the boy. I feel Dumbledore actually plans to test him during school, which in Albus's terms means he is going to throw life threatening situation at the boy, hoping he passes." I snarled the last part, knowing that no matter what I did Albus Dumbledore would be a danger to my ward.

"So you're telling me you need to stay at Hogwarts?" Lucius clarified, apparently not grasping it from my rant.

"Yes Blondie, now give me that drink before you become completely useless to me." I growled, leaning forward and snatching the drink from Lucius's hand without jostling Harry. "I forgot how terribly you hold your liquor, or I would never have given this to you."

"Malfoy's can hold their liquor just fine thank you!" Lucius snapped angrily, eyes flicking from me to the glass and back multiple times, glowering at both myself and the inanimate object.

"Unless you're going to tell me that you're adopted, do stop your family preaching. I find it just as irritating now as I did back in school." I sneered, placing the glass on the table and giving Lucius as look that very clearly stated 'Go for it and I kill you'.

"Fine." The Malfoy snapped, sitting back down in the chair. "Back to your dilemma, I think that you should move either tomorrow or within the week."

"Tomorrow." I decided instantly. "To have Harry get any more use to this place just to throw him into an entirely new place would be quite cruel."

"Good. Then the day after tomorrow I will start leaking the wrongs that Dumbledore has done to the boy to the Prophet, and within two weeks I will make the Potter will public. Parts of it at least." He added the last part then I opened my mouth to protest. I closed my mouth, nodding.

"Dumbledore will be calling me sometime tonight, I can assure you. Today he sent someone over to the Dursleys, Harry's muggle relatives, home. He will have spent all day today searching the town for Harry, and when he doesn't find him after searching completely he will come to me, begging me to look for the boy." I informed my friend.

"What do you plan on telling him?" Lucius asked.

"That I am convinced that the boy is dead in a ditch somewhere. I knew Petunia as a child, and I know how she felt about Lily. I plan to tell him that I wouldn't put it past her to kill the boy. It is the truth…I'm just leaving out something that he very much wants to know." I replied, feeling very smug. Lucius snorted, smirking.

"A wonderful surprise the headmaster will get upon the announcement of your custody claim."

"That is the plan Lucius. He will be very angry with me, but I feel that he deserves to feel the panic, the horror, the loss that others have felt because of his manipulations where they don't belong."

"Merlin knows that man is always is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Lucius muttered, shaking his head. "How all the people who support him don't notice I will never understand. You can see it in his eyes, not matter how much he tries to hide his intentions with that grandfather act!"

"He hasn't sincerely cared for a student since before he became Headmaster of Hogwarts." I agreed. "People practically worship him for defeating Gellert Grindwald. Wonder what they would do if they knew that he was the one responsible for Tom Riddle becoming Lord Voldemort."

"The man is biased towards Gryffindors, against Slytherins, and allows their distrust for each other to thrive so much that it carries on when they are out of school! Do you know of any other school that is as divided as Hogwarts?" Lucius's eyes were narrowed.

"Allows? Lucius, he is the REASON it thrives. He hardly punishes the Gryffindors and is always telling students that he knows how little Slytherins can be trusted, then that 'they are people to'. He acts like everyone in my house is a Dark Lord in the making! Albus Dumbledore will single handedly destroy the wizerding world, because whether he realizes it or not, he is creating a new kind of racism."

"And there is nothing we can do about it." Lucius's expression showed very ounce of frustration that I felt.

Before I could add to his statement, the alarm for the floo in my study began to go off. Cursing, I carefully slid out from under Harry, letting him curl around a pillow.

"Stay here, watch him, make no noise, if he wakes up…" I swallowed almost painfully. "If he wakes up, silence him. We cannot let Albus know that he is here before we have things under control." Lucius nodded in understanding.

Turning on my heel, I walked into the study, my head held high.

This was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

**REVIEW! **


	6. Blind or Selective Sight?

**I'm making Dumbledore a lot more evil then I had originally planned…but it just seems to fit! I apologize if it's making any of you angry with me. Alright, time for Dumbledore to panic because HARRY POTTER IS MISSING! OH NO! Once again, you honestly have no idea how much I love reviews, especially the ones that tell me what I could improve on and what I should include more of! Don't get me wrong, you have no power over me (oh Labyrinth…) but I might take your advice to heart. Maybe. If I like you. ;) **

**Ok, Concerns that I got in my reviews (I really HATE long authors notes, but I just want to clear this up.) I will NOT be Weasley bashing. Maybe Ron, but let's face it, half the time he is a jealous prat anyway. But no one else, I love them all way to much! And to the reviewer that noticed I was a tad bit rushed, yes, you're right; I was rushed, sorry for that. I'm embarrassed you noticed really…ALSO! I'm not retarded, I swear, I meant England, not Britain! To all those offended, I apologize, it wont happen again. **

**Severus POV**

Flicking my wand at the floo, I forced myself not to openly show my disgust for the tired old fool that's head appeared in my fireplace.

"Yes Albus? Potter have a pampered enough life, or have you failed yet another child?" it was terribly cruel, but with the amount of children this man had left to abuse I thought it was deserved. Remorse for his plans would do the coot some good.

"This isn't a time for joking Severus." Albus said, sounding exhausted. I bit back the comments that threatened to spill out. The fact that he thought I was joking was quite rich though, seeing as I had been one of the children he had failed.

"Did you find something displeasing with Potters placement Headmaster?" I let my lip curl up in distain, which was expected of me when discussing the Potter family.

"Yes Severus, I did." Albus snapped. I raised an eyebrow. "Harry has run away from his relative's house. Apparently he was always a handful, never doing as he was suppose to. They told me he terrorized their son Dudley, stealing his food and his toys and making him cry all the time. The poor child confirmed it!"

Albus was distressed, but rage was swelling up inside of me.

"So you saw his cousin?" I asked calmly, wanting to confirm that Albus was actually this stupid. Albus nodded, and I struggled to keep my mask up. That boy weighed at least as much as Harry AND Draco, and then some, easily. The Headmaster honestly believed them when they said that they told him that Harry stole food from that mass of fat? Petunias boy was the only person I had ever met that's body shape was literally round!

"I don't even know where to start looking for Harry Severus. I was hoping you could come and help."

"Headmaster, I hate to point this out, as I always do when you somehow miss these things…" I started, internally jumping with glee. Making his realize that the Dursleys had lied was going to be so much fun.

"What are you getting at Severus?" Dumbledore sighed, eyes narrowed up at me. "We don't have time for your games."

"Did you see any pictures of Harry in the house?" I bit the inside of my lip to hide my smirk.

"No…"

"And did the Dursley boy look like he had been deprived of food?"

"No."

"Did they show you Potter's bedroom?"

"No, but I didn't ask."

"And what did they refer to Harry as Headmaster? What did they call him?" Albus frowned.

"Boy. They called him boy. Severus, what are you getting at? I don't have time for this, we need to find Harry!" I cut short my questioning, know that he didn't have the patience for the rest of them.

"Everything you told me sounds unrealistic." I bit out. "Stealing food from a boy that looks like a pig in a wig? If anything he would be congratulated for helping his cousin battle his weight. They didn't show you his bedroom like most people would have when trying to get rid of a child, because he probably didn't have one. Most likely they told you some tale about how they wanted to send him to some criminal school; if you look up the name, I'll bet it's made up, or somewhere that doesn't take six year olds, because that's just ridiculous."

"You think they were lying?" Dumbledore asked, bewildered. "What reason would they have to lie?"

"I don't know, because if you were beating a child you definitely would not want to lie about it to someone who was willing to believe you not matter what you said." I drawled sarcastically.

"Severus, you don't honestly think-"

"I knew Petunia when we were younger Headmaster. She hated Lily with a passion, and was always being cruel to her. Do you want my honest opinion, Headmaster?" I sneered, cutting him off.

"Always." The old man told me, making me mentally snort. He never wanted my opinion, it always challenged his.

"I think that your search parties shouldn't be searching for a spoiled boy running around in a park." By the look on the Headmasters face, that was exactly what his search parties were doing. "But looking for a broken body in a ditch."

"They wouldn't-" Albus began to protest.

"It happens to muggleborns all the time, you know this. This is different only in a way that made it far worse for Harry Potter; his aunt hated his mother so much that she wanted her dead." I was careful to keep the anger out of my voice. "Congratulations Albus; you killed Harry Potter."

The horrified look that Albus gave me before I cut off the floo was very satisfying.

Walking back into my sitting room, I was relieved to find that Harry had not woken up. I fear to think what would have happened if he had woken and been silenced by Lucius. Thankfully, the boy seemed to have exhausted himself, and stayed asleep.

Lucius however, was staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell him what Dumbledore had said. Deciding to let him way, I maneuvered myself back under Harry; I stroked my charges hair as he slept.

"Well?" Lucius snapped after about five minutes of silence, tired of waiting politely for me to say something.

"I told him exactly what I informed you I was going to say, then I shut off my floo." Lucius raised any eyebrow, clearly asking me why I had essentially hung up on Albus. "He asked the Dursleys about Harry, and they told him horrific tales of all the trouble that Harry caused, even accused him of taking food from his cousin, and Albus was telling me of how terrible the family had been treated by Harry; he actually believed that Harry had been taking food from a child that looks like a large pig, no, a small whale!" I knew I was beginning to rant, but the ridiculous gullibility of the Headmaster had finally pushed me over the edge. There was turning a blind eye, and then there was truly being blind. For a long time I had believed that Albus turned a blind eye, but now I was beginning to think that he just made himself blind to things that didn't fit in with his picture of the world.

"Has he no common sense?" Lucius growled, nearly as angry as I was. "Can he spot abuse at all? He is the Headmaster of a school, surely-"

"I am the one that handles all of the abused children Lucius." I informed my friend tiredly, ignoring how his mouth dropped open.

"Really?" His mouth twisted into a thin line when I nodded. "Interesting Severus, very interesting. For the last five years Albus has been telling the board how he sometimes hates his job because he has an eye for all of the abused children, and it hurts to see some of them arrive at Hogwarts in such bad shape."

"How dare he!" I hissed, clenching my jaw. "I am the one who watches every child for the signs, the one who pulls them aside, the one who takes them to the hospital wing, the one that is a wall when they are screaming and crying that we are wrong and to just let them go back to class because they are so scared that their abusers will find out they told someone! I am the one that helps heal them, I am the one that talks them through it, me! No Albus Dumbledore, never Dumbledore! Hell, he only comes down to the hospital wing if the child is in Gryffindor in one of his light wizard families, then and only then!" fury pounded through my veins, the knowledge that if the Headmaster did actually involve himself or help at all that I would be able to get more children out of their abusive homes. "He is the bloody reason half my students go back to a place where they don't know if they will make it back the next school year!"

"What? There are children at Hogwarts in known abusive homes?" Lucius shook his head, in denial. "Impossible."

"Lucius, feel free to come sit disillusioned in my office the first week of September." I invited coldly, struggling to push the words through my gritted teeth. "Come and see how many students, from all houses, come to me within the first week because they don't want to go to the hospital wing to ask for what they need. I always have boxes of potions ready for them, and every year without fail the children that Albus swore to me he would have the Ministry look into come to my office asking for mending of broken bones, bruise salve, potions to make it so that their bodies can intake food, nutrition potions, do you require me to go on Lucius?" I sneered at the horrified blonde.

"How many students are you expecting this year?" he managed to ask, trying to pull himself together and failing miserably.

"Fourteen. Seven Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors." I replied instantly, not even having to think about it.

"That is unacceptable." Lucius's temper flared instantly. "In the old days, students with no place to go stayed at Hogwarts, to ensure their safety. The tradition was stopped when no one needed to stay, then it was just assumed that no one needed to stay, so it was never brought up again-"

"You're ill informed Lucius." I broke in. "I have mentioned it to Albus many times in the past seven years that I have been working for him. Students have asked, even begged him not to send them back. He told me that it was the board that kept telling him that it wasn't possible."

"That was never decided. It was never brought up." Lucius was pale now, and pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I certainly don't want to leave anyone with Albus at the school for an entire summer."

"So open a summer camp." I said sarcastically.

"A summer camp?" Lucius's eyes lit up and I instantly groaned, mentally asking myself why I gave a tipsy Lucius ideas that he would think were brilliant when he was sober as well.

"Lucius, I was not being serious." I tried to break into his thoughts.

"But why not Severus? It's the perfect solution!" the blonde exclaimed, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"We are not on the same page, as I don't see how that would solve anything." I snorted, standing up. "But regretfully this night must come to an end. You should take your leave now Lucius, as I need to begin packing if I wish to leave tomorrow."

"Have your house elf do it!"

"I have but one house elf Lucius, and I don't trust her with my lab." I said, amusement coloring my tone as I steered the now apparently drunk blonde to the fire place. "Can you floo yourself home or do you need help?"

"Why in Merlin's name would I need help Severus?" snorted Lucius. "You know, you are the best potions master in the world, which makes you brilliant, but sometimes I doubt it, you know that?"

"Narcissa is going to kill me…" I muttered to myself as I showed Lucius into the fire place with a handful of floo powder.

"MALFOY MANOR." He yelled, looking at me smugly before he was whisked away.

His yell, of course, woke Harry, who bolted off the couch and stared at me in complete fear. Half of me growled that I should just give the child a calming potion and go after Lucius for pulling something as idiotic as that, but I forced myself to refrain.

"Hello Harry." I said softly, praying that there would not be another episode. "Are you alright little one?"

**Harry POV**

I couldn't tell what he said, but someone was yelling about something. Wait. I'm on the couch again!

As quickly as I could I got off the couch, knowing that must be what Batman was yelling about like that. He was so angry that he didn't even sound like himself! Was he going to hit me with the belt like Uncle did when he found me on the couch? No, Batman was far angrier than that, it was going to be something worse…

Batman turned to me and I flinched, trying not to cower. Uncle didn't like it when I curled into a ball; he kicked me and told me I was weak.

"Hello Harry." He said, not yelling like I thought he would. "Are you alright little one?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to do. I hadn't been asked if I was alright, ever. I had heard Aunt asking Dudley whenever he fell down or pretended to cry, but no one ever asked me that.

"I don't understand." I whispered, hoping that it wouldn't make the tall man mad at me.

"What don't you understand Harry?" he asked, sitting on the couch and looking at me with one black eyebrow raised. "Sit back on the couch." I hoped back onto the couch, frowning at Batman.

"What does it mean to be 'alright'?" I asked, biting my lip and bracing myself for the hit that was bound to come. He turned to me, his black eyes telling me nothing. It was almost like they were black marbles, like Dudley had.

"To be alright, Harry, is to be of sound mind and health." I blinked. Batman pinched the bridge of his nose then looked up again. "To be alright is to be…happy. If you are hurting, then you are not alright. Does that make sense?" I nodded slowly. "And are you alright Harry?"

Was I? I didn't think so. But was I allowed to say that? My head hurts, and my tummy, and my foot, and my arm on the…right, no, left side! But at Aunt and Uncles I wasn't suppose to tell them if it hurt…would Batman get mad at me if I told him so?

"You can tell me Harry." He told me, his voice even softer than before. I gasped, wondering if he could read my mind. He could do all that other magic stuff! But if he was reading my mind he would be a lot more mad at me.

"I…not alright." I said, half hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"What is wrong?" knew it! He does have the hearing of a bat!

"I…I…I…" it became harder to breathe as I looked at Batman in panic.

"Breathe Harry." He said soothingly. "I am not your Uncle, nor will I ever act as such. Besides, his low levels of intelligence irritate me. The man truly is a neanderthal." I couldn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded like he was trying to make a joke, so I relaxed in the couch a little bit. "What is wrong Harry?"

"My arm hurts." I said, choosing to tell him the least bad thing. If he didn't react bad to that, then maybe I could tell him everything else that hurt.

"Alright, let me see it then." When he said this I shook my head fast, holding my arm closer to me. "I can't help you if you don't let me figure out what is wrong child." One of his hands held that stick that he waved around to make things happen, and the other was held out to me. His fingers were long and pale, much different then Uncles fingers that looked like sausages. Slowly, I moved my arm out to him.

To my surprise his hand was warm, not cold like it looked like it was going to be. He moved closer to me and pointed his black stick at my arm, muttering something I couldn't hear. My arm started to glow blue, and I gasped, trying to pull away. Batman kept a firm grip, not letting me get away.

"Do not be alarmed Harry, it is merely a healing spell, it will not harm you." He told me. "Does it hurt?" after pausing, I shook my head. "Then I shall continue."

I didn't make a sound as him looked over different colors starting to appear in the blue glow, waiting until he said something.

"A hairline fracture…" he muttered, letting go of my arm and letting the blue glow fade away while reaching into the pocket of his robe cape thing. After a few seconds he pulled out a tube with some blue liquid in it and handed it to me. "This wont taste pleasant, but it will fix your arm."

I coughed after swallowing the weird healing stuff, opening and closing my mouth to try to get the taste out.

"Does anything else hurt Harry?" Batman asked, picking back up his stick. I scrunched up my forehead. Should I tell him? He fixed my arm, but what if that was because it wasn't that hurt?

"My…my foot." I said, my voice sounding scratchy because of the coughing as I pointed to my foot.

"Put it up here….please." he said the last word strangely, like it hurt. I tilted my head in confusion, but did as he told me to. He pointed his stick at my foot and it began to glow blue like my arm had. I watched it with wide eyes. "Just bruised." He reached into his cape again and pulled out an orange liquid. I frowned, not wanting to be anywhere near another one of those things. "This potion should take care of your foot…and your head." One corner of his mouth twisted up at I looked at him in surprise, shakily taking the potion from him. I didn't bother to ask how he knew, and sighed at the relief the orange stuff gave me. It didn't taste as bad as the blue one did.

"Batman…" he didn't look mad that I had forgotten his name again, and moved his hand like he wanted me to keep going. "My tummy hurts."

"One, my name is Severus little one. Two, I'm positive that your stomach hurts, you haven't eaten in far too long." He announced, standing up and easily lifting me off the couch and into his arms. "We shall go ask Willow to make something, then your stomach will stop hurting."

I nodded and Batm- Sev'rus carried me to the kitchen, his cape flowing behind us.

**Oh, I got a comment on Chapter four that I forgot to mention! Someone said something about Severus would not use Crucio on Vernon. I half agree with this, because yes, you can get arrested for using an unforgivable…IF you get caught, like doing it somewhere with wards that tack that sort of thing or if you have a trace on your wand. As for him being in better control of his emotions, I can see where you are coming from with that, but Lily was one of the only things Severus really cared about. To see her son like this at the hand of her sister… I thought it made sense to have him react out of anger, just a bit. If you still disagree with me, that's cool, I hope you still like the rest of my story. **


	7. Alright

**Alright, I got some good reviews from the last chapter! So, I know I didn't write the Dumbledore scene very well, and I know it was a bit specific, but also some of it typical of this type of abusive household…and Severus was abused, I was trying to hint to that, I don't think I did a very good job. All in all, I'm not very proud of the last chapter…sorry. Anyway. ONWARDS! **

**Severus POV**

Scowling at the door to my new potions lab, I resisted the urge to growl. I had forgotten just how many wards one needed to place on a lab for it to be safe. And now that there was a child in the picture, I would have to add to my list of wards, which was long enough as it was.

For three days Harry and I had been in Prince Cottage. Before we arrived I had strengthened the wards to maintain the same amount of security that I had at Spinners End. Within two hours of being in the small house I had located and locked the small unused cupboards in the house, to make sure Harry didn't attempt to fall back into habit once more.

Surprisingly enough, everything was going smoothly. I had replaced Harry's wardrobe, furnished his room as much as I knew how, I had successfully avoided Albus completely, and I made my new study look exactly like my study in Spinners End so that floo callers couldn't tell that I was, in fact, not in Spinners End. Harry had settled in well, which felt like a hippogriff off my shoulders.

The warding on my lab was the last thing that I needed to do, and was proving to be must difficult. Finally casting the last spell into place, I slid my wand back up my sleeve and moved to the sitting room.

Of course, as soon as my backside made contact with my favorite chair my floo flared to life, a blonde man stepping out of the flames.

"Lucius, you better have a good reason for being here." I growled, regretting giving the aristocrat my floo password.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" my old friend sneered. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, which made Lucius scowl at me. "I do have a good reason. I simply wanted to tell you that no one at the ministry has seen the documents sent by Gringotts proclaiming your guardianship of Harry. I disillusioned them, so it should be two weeks minimum and a month at most before they notice. Thought you might want to know." I nodded. "How is Harry?"

"Well. Sleeping currently, as it is past ten." I refrained from telling him that this wasn't a very normal occurrence. Normally Harry went to bed at eight, and was up again by ten again from a nightmare. Sometimes he screamed before he awoke, but most of the time if I didn't have a charm on his room that told me when he was awake my only clue would be the soft whimpers that one could barely hear through his door.

"And the Order? Have you been called upon to search for the Boy Who Lived yet Severus?" Lucius asked, gracefully sitting in the chair across from mine.

"As Dumbledore has found himself unable to contact my person, no, I have not." I told him, not bothering to keep the smug satisfaction out of my tone. "Though I suspect that there will be an order meeting very soon about Harry."

"Of course. Perhaps there already has been?" the blond man pointed out, a slight frown on his face.

"No, he would not hold the meeting without me, and he hasn't tried very hard to contact me. Actually, I was half expecting there to be a meeting tonight, but if there is I won't be going. I spent all day either following Harry around or exhausting my magical core warding my damn lab." I relaxed further into my chair, rolling my neck until it popped before looking back to Lucius.

"There wouldn't be one tonight; Albus has a hearing to oversee at the ministry. My bet will be tomorrow night will be then night you suffer through their company." Lucius informed me.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow night I was going to attempt to get Harry to play with some of the toys Willow helped me pick out for him, but I suppose that will have to wait." My lips became a thin line in my annoyance.

"Harry could come and play with Draco?" Lucius offered.

"Absoultly not." I responded instantly. When Lucius looked affronted I explained further. "The child is still getting use to this place, the last thing he needs right now is to experience Malfoy Manor, that practically has its own zip code." I did not miss the proud look on my friends face as I said this, and barely managed not to roll my eyes. "And Draco is a very…privileged child."

"What does that have to do with anything?" the blond actually looked confused.

"Lucius, I love my Godson, but Draco is a brat." I said bluntly. Lucius huffed at me. "And at this point in time, he will remind Harry of Dudley from the way he demanded to have everything he wants."

"His mother spoils him." Lucius said defensively. My lips curled up in amusement as I choose not to comment on the fact that Lucius did most of the shopping for Draco's gifts, not Narcissa. "But I suppose you are right. I could come over and stay with him if you wish?"

"He barely trusts you around me Lucius; I don't want to see his reaction to you without me." I pointed out. The Malfoy's lips tightened but he nodded. "Harry will be fine here with Willow. If she needs help, I'll have her contact you."

Sure enough, a exactly five o'clock the next night Albus Dumbledore's name blinked on my floo frame for a good ten minutes before I decided to answer it. Luckily after setting Harry up to color with muggle crayons, I had been working on potions all day and it was painfully obvious by my appearance, so my excuse for taking so long would be far more believable.

"Albus." I greeted the tired old face in my fire place as I finally let him through after five days of ignoring him.

"Severus, where in Merlin's name have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for days." He said, annoyance well hidden in his tone. I gave him a sharp look.

"I have been making wolfsbane among other things that you require from me Albus, as well as working on my own experiments. I had not realized you needed my assistance with anything." I said, my lip curling up in a half sneer.

"Harry Potter is missing Severus, how could you not think I wished for you to help us locate him?" Albus still had his grandfatherly expression, and I cursed myself for once believing that mask was the real Albus.

"I assumed that I would be more useful in my laboratory Albus. Which I was, as Remus will be needing his wolfsbane in a week, will he not?" I sneered, glowering down at the old man I had once respected.

"I do not wish to argue with you Severus." Albus said tiredly. 'No, you just want me to be your little marinate' I thought bitterly as I scowled at him. "I called to tell you to attend the Order meeting tonight here at Hogwarts. Be here before six, alright?"

"Yes Albus, I can tell time just fine." I snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I have nearly a half hour before I need to floo to Hogwarts, and potions that are currently unstable. I need to decide which ones will be salvable with your time line."

Albus's jaw clenched at my attitude, but in a way that you had to be looking for it to see him do so.

"Very well Severus, I will see you at six." He said with fake cheer before vanishing out of my fire place.

"Wonderful." I growled as I stomped out of the study, calling for Willow.

A half hour later, I arrived at Hogwarts, striding out of the fire place with my head held high. Instantly most eyes were on me, glaring hatefully. Even though I had learned to expect this, my jaw clenched. Any time anything happened, distrust was thrust upon me with the expectation that I prove myself- AGAIN. Just because I had joined the Dark Lord in my adolescence, I was accountable for everything. Apparently, Harry Potter's disappearance was my fault as well. A smirk slid onto my face. If only they knew that this time, for once, they were correct.

Taking my seat at the long table, I ignored the mindless chatter around me, finding it extremly annoying. Finally, Albus walked in and everyone scrambled into a seat, falling silent instantly.

Of course with my luck, Remus Lupin was the one who slid into the chair next to me. I forced my heart not to speed up, hoping that anything Lupin, the damned werewolf, smelt on me he would dismiss at wishful thinking. Or that he didn't remember Harry's scent.

"I have very grave news." Dumbledore began, looking around at all of us sadly. Everyone looked at their hands or the table cloth in front of them, some suppressing tears. My upper lip in disgust; they didn't actually care for the boy. What right did they have to cry for him? They were satisfied to leave the boy with family members that nearly killed him for years without a second thought, and they chose to care now? Unbelievable.

The only one with a right to be in tears was, unfortunately, Lupin, and he was staring at the wall with narrowed eyes, grinding his teeth. He looked furious, not depressed. My stomach clenched. No, there was no way he recognized Harry's scent on me.

"Harry Potter is missing…presumably dead." Albus said as if he was breaking the new to us gently, regardless of the fact that all of us already knew. Yet, even though it was common knowledge that Harry Potter was gone, at least a third of the people seated at the table broke into wails that made me want to silence the entire room. Dumbledore held up his hands, and everyone thankfully fell silent, only sniffles of the weepers remaining. I clenched my jaw as not to sneer at the pathetic neanderthals that dared to cry for a boy they left to death. "The Dursley family fooled me into thinking that they were taking good care of Harry-"

"Headmaster, sir." Remus broke in. I looked to the werewolf, hoping he wasn't going to comment on my scent. "At the last meeting you told Severus, Arthur and I that you hadn't been checking on Harry."

Not once in my life had I liked the werewolf. But in that moment, with the innocent look on his face and the startled look on Albus's, I couldn't think of one person I liked more. Arthur frowned, looking at Albus in question. The old man cleared his throat.

"That is true, but I knew the Dursley family for awhile before, and people I asked told me that-" Albus began his defense, and I found it far too tempting not to jump in.

"Why was I not asked Headmaster?" I asked, keeping my voice level. "I, after all, have known Petunia since I was six years old and her husband since I was fourteen. That seems like enough time to judge their character, does it not?"

"I had not known you were so familiar with the Evans family Severus." Dumbledore pointed out cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow, knowing that was a complete lie, but said nothing.

"Harry's scent is very faint at the Dursleys, and I can't pick up the trail. I have no idea where he went after escaping the family." Remus reported. My stomach dropped. The wolf knew I had him. And he could tell at any given moment. So…why hadn't he? I carefully kept my expression schooled to disgust, my upper lip slightly curled up.

"And we have no other leads. Remus, are you sure?" Albus asked sadly.

I was oddly fascinated. When you knew that Albus Dumbledore was manipulative, his manipulations became very apparent and easy to recognize. Where I couldn't see before I realized that he was laying guilt onto Remus, attempting to make him blame himself for being unable to find Harry. But unknown to Albus, Remus HAD already found Harry.

"I'm…I'm positive Albus." Remus choked out, looking pained. Either I was wrong about Remus knowing that I had Harry, which was very unlikely, or the werewolf was a far better actor then I would have expected.

"Very well my boy." Albus said with a sigh, giving Remus his famous look of disappointment. Remus looked down at the table. "Then we have no idea where Harry might be. Severus is of the opinion that the boy is dead."

"We can't stop looking!" Arthur said immediately, giving me a sharp look. I almost felt bad for keeping Weasley out of the loop. His family, like Lupin, were the only ones besides myself that ever inquired about Harry.

"Arthur, we don't have a clue as to where Harry might be. We really have no choice but to call off the main search. We don't have the resources to have everyone out searching." Dumbledore said softly, as if talking to a small child. Arthur Weasley gritted his teeth but didn't reply. "We will, of course, have rotations of people still looking for young Mr. Potter. It is my hope that we will find him alive, rather than the tragic alternative."

This meeting was wearing down my patience. I didn't want to sit here and listen to Albus put himself on a pedestal to all of the order members, nor did I care for the hero worship that adorned all of their faces. I sneered at the table, once again glad that I did this often enough not to arouse suspicion.

"Headmaster, I have a potion on a status spell, could we please wrap this up?" I drawled. Everyone seated at the table glared at me. Albus frowned at me, but nodded.

"Of course Severus. We all have things we need to get back to." Everyone's glares intensified as Albus made me seem like the selfish one of the bunch for pointing that out. "I will be sending schedules of when you will all be required to help with the search for Harry, and in a weeks' time we will meet again to discuss further action if young Harry isn't found by then. Until then, goodnight." He stood and appaerated out of the room after beaming at the order. I growled under my breath, knowing he only did that to impress his minions. What really upset me was that it worked.

I beeline for the fireplace, one hand gathering floo powder from my pocket, when I was slammed up against the wall out of sight of everyone else, amber eyes narrowed. Internally, I sighed. I had not been fast enough to escape the werewolf.

"Severus, I can smell him on you, and I could smell you in the Dursleys home. Where is he, and why haven't you told Dumbledore?" Lupin hissed at me, the wolf very close to the surface. The shadows hid the wolf and I from the passing Order members, which I was thankful for.

"Please wolf, you trust that old coot hardly more than I do." I hissed, challenging the werewolf with my eyes. "Harry is safe, that's all you need to know."

"If you don't let me see him, I am going to tell Dumbledore." Remus threatened. My jaw tightened.

Was letting him see Harry even a possibility? The child was so jumpy around new people; he wouldn't even let me leave him alone with Lucius yet. Letting the werewolf see him could send him into another fit. But if I didn't, and Remus told Dumbledore, and the old man managed to get Harry away from me before Lucius had everything finalized in the ministry and I figured out my job situation, things could be disastrous.

"Well?" the werewolf snarled impatiently as I weighed the pros and cons of letting him see Harry in my head.

"Fine." I snapped, hoping that I had not just demolished all of the progress Harry was making with adults by letting the werewolf come visit. "You'll come with me now. And you'll stay out of sight until I tell you that you may come out, is that clear?"

Remus backed up, letting me off the wall, and nodded in agreement to my demands after seeing the threat in my eyes. I scowled and straightened my robes before stalking up to fire, throwing in my floo powder with more force then necessary.

"Spinners End, Emerald Dragon!" I called out, saying the password that would instead take us to the cottage under my breath before shoving Lupin through and following him before the flames lost their green flare.

"Stay. Here." I growled to the werewolf, who only nodded as I stopped him in the living room door way. "Make no noise."

"I get it Severus-"

"SH." I snapped before moving into the room.

Harry sat on the floor with Willow and some blocks, looking unsure as Willow was explain how to stack them and how to make sure they wouldn't fall over. Hearing my footsteps he looked up and a look of relief passed over his face before he grinned at me shyly.

"Hello Harry. I have returned." For some reason, I felt the need to state the obvious.

"Hi Sev'rus." Harry whispered, peering up at me through his fringe. I thanked Merlin the child had remembered my name and not called me 'Batman' while Lupin was watching.

"How has your night been?" I asked, feeling strangely awkward around the child as I sat in the chair across from where he was placed on the floor.

"I…I…I…good?" the boy looked at me, extremely nervous. "Willow told me to play with blocks. Was…was that ok?"

"Of course Harry." I replied instantly, knowing that if I paused the child would think I was lying and that he would be punished. "In fact, they are your blocks. You may do whatever you wish with them, expect throw them." Harry stared at me with wide eyes.

**Remus POV (POV's other then Harry and Snape won't happen often, but it fits.)**

"Mine?" the child that was to small and fragile looking to be Harry Potter asked Severus, a look of wonder on his face as he looked from a square wooden block in his hand to Severus, and back again.

"Yes Harry, yours." Confirmed Severus, his voice as void of emotion as it normally was. My eyes narrowed. Why would he speak to a child as meek as this one with that tone?

But to my surprise, Harry didn't look upset or frightened. Instead, he smiled softly at the block in his hand.

"Thank you Sev'rus." He whispered, placing the block back with the others on the floor.

"Think nothing of it Harry." Severus said in a voice that was softer than before, but still as sharp as the potions master was known for. While I knew that Severus Snapes tone struck fear in many, both students and adults, Harry looked completely unfazed by it as he and Severus spoke.

"Sev'rus, why didn't Uncle and Aunt like me?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus with huge green eyes. I nearly winced at the question, glad it was not being asked of me. Snape didn't bat an eyelash.

"They were jealous Harry. Like me, you will be able to do magic, and they don't have the ability. Aside from that, it would have to be because the members of the Dursley family are truly just despicable people." He drawled, picking up and old book from beside the chair he was sitting in and opening it to its marked page.

"What is des…pick…it…ball?" Harry asked, his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"They deserve to be despised, I find them contemptible." I rolled my eyes. Surely Severus didn't expect a child to understand what he was saying when he worded it like that. Knowing him, that was literally out of a dictionary.

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"I find them gross Harry." Severus said, not even looking up from his book.

"Oh." Harry said, pausing for a second. "Why?"

"Because your aunt is a horse, your uncle is a walrus, and somehow those two creatures managed to create your pig of a cousin. And they all act as such, making them an embarrassment to civilization."

"I don't like them either." Harry agreed, getting the general idea of what Severus was saying.

"Good, then we shall never visit on holidays." Severus snorted. Harry stood up and walked slowly over Severus's chair, standing at the corner looking at his feet until Severus looked up.

When Severus looked up, he and Harry just stared at each other for a good two minutes, making me uneasy. Out of nowhere Severus sighed, and lifted one of his arms to the side.

To my shock Harry climbed onto Severus lap and snuggled into the potions masters robes. Severus put his arm back down and adjusted so that he could still read his book while Harry curled up against him. Both of them looked extremely content.

Had Severus forgotten I was here?

Just as I was about to make a random noise to remind Severus of my presence, the man sighed and placed his book back to the side. The small child on his lap looked up at him in confusion.

"Harry, someone is here to see you." Severus said quietly. Harry whimpered and shrunk back into Severus. "Relax Harry. Remember our animal comparisons?" my eyes narrowed. There was no way that he was going to tell a frightened child my secret, would he? "And how you can tell if people are nice by their animals?"

What? That was an animagius trick, a theory that was far too complicated for a child that was six.

"Yes." Harry said, nodding while moving back to look up at the potions master. "Luc'ci'us is a eagle, and you a panther bat!" panther bat? It was impossible to have two animagius forms, so what was a panther bat?

"I don't understand why you are so set on me being a bat." Severus growled under his breath, Harry not hearing but I did with my sensitive hearing. "Well Harry, Remus is a wolf."

"That's not too bad…I guess…"the child said uneasily.

"If you don't want him here anymore, just tell me, and I will make him leave." Severus told the child. I felt a pang in my heart at the child's relieved look. "I'll call him in then. Remus!" He raised his voice, probably for Harry's benefit as he knew I had heard the entire conversation.

Slowly I walked into the room, understanding the need to not startle my best friends' child. Severus gave me an approving look that was gone so fast I was not positive he actually had.

"Hello pup." I said, smiling warmly. Harry looked at me unsurely, looked at Severus, who was as close as that man got to looking relaxed, then beamed at me. My smile widened. We were off to a good start at least.

**Severus POV**

Harry had fallen asleep on my lap some time ago, my hand carding through his unruly hair; only because he tended to have nightmares more often if he didn't feel safe when he was first asleep.

Lupin sat on the couch across from me, staring at us. I would never admit it aloud, but the werewolf's amber stare was beginning to unnerve me.

"Are you going to 'tattle' on me Lupin?" I sneered, glaring at him.

"No." he said quietly. Forcing my shock not show, I lifted an eyebrow at his response.

"No? You're not running off to Dumbledore?" I asked, trying to keep the contempt out of my voice.

"Obviously Albus does not know how to place poor Harry; last time we gave him the responsibility with no questions asked, and look what happened?" he gestured to Harry's frail form, sorrow clear on his face. "He gets a strange comfort from you, and if I were to be completely, there is no one I would really trust more to keep someone safe. You're still alive, so you obviously know what you're doing. Your wards are legendary in the order because no one can get through to even talk to you without your permission, owls can't find your house unless you allow them to, and you're the best dueler I've met. Severus, you are more than capable of keeping Harry safe, and he's already so attached to you…I just think…if we took him away…" Lupin wouldn't meet my eyes. "It would break him."

Gryffindors. Insane emotional bunch. Even with Lily, when she got like this, I wasn't sure how to act. Comforting people was not something I did, Harry excluded.

"This is true." I said stiffly. Lupin had the audacity to chuckle at me.

"Same old Snape." He said in amusement, standing up. My jaw tightened, not liking him over me, but refusing to get up and wake Harry up. "I know you hate me Severus, but you have an ally in me if you need one. I'll help you cover if you need, and if Dumbledore starts asking questions, I'll lie about scenting Harry somewhere around Private Drive. How long do you think it will take? To get guardianship that can't be challenged?"

"Technically, it can't be challenged now." I informed Lupin, unsure of why I was actually telling him what was going on. "Gringotts has confirmed it and the paper work is in all the ministry files. No one has bothered to look yet, that's the only reason no one knows."

"Why haven't you told anyone then?" Remus asked, frowning.

"If the wizerding world knew that an ex-death eater had adopted Harry Potter, what do you think they would do?" I sneered, once more doubting the werewolf's intelligence.

"Revolt." Remus replied, seeing where I was going with that. "But that will happen no matter what. So…what are you waiting for?"

"Lucius is getting more ministry officials use to the idea. We will be dropping hints about Harry's abuse and Dumbledore's poor judgment before releasing the story of how I took Harry from his relatives after finding out from Gringotts that I was his next in line guardian." I reveled.

"But…you wouldn't have known that when you took Harry." Remus said slowly.

"No need to tell the press that Wolf." I scoffed, rolling my eyes before muttering under my breath "Gryffindors."

"Very well." Remus said, still sounding amused for some unfathomable reason. "I'll take my leave, before someone gets suspicious that I didn't stick around to find out more about finding Harry."

"We were instructed to leave." I pointed out, wondering if Remus Lupin was truly delusional.

"Hasn't stopped me from harassing him for the past weeks." Remus said with a mischievous grin before flooing out, leaving me alone with Harry once more.

Shaking my head, I wondered what in Merlin's name I had been thinking. Lupin, an ally? This would be interesting.

Looking down at Harry, who had one hand tightly fisted in my robes, I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face. Perhaps, for once, everything would be alright.

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE! Dude, its finals, if I were you, I wouldn't expect another chapter until…well…mid June, and then not until the beginning of July. Family trip, laptop can't come with, sadly. THANK FOR READING! And review dammit, or you're not getting anything until July. **


	8. The Article

**Ok, I got some many wonderful reviews that made me giddy that I have decided writing another chapter and having to stay up super late is worth it. So, enjoy! Oh, wait, also- someone commented on the animal thing, Sev and Harry didn't have that convo…not in any chapter. It was in the two weeks I skipped over, sorry if that confused people. Anyway, HERE GOES!**

**Severus POV **

"You told Lupin?" I almost growled in annoyance, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"For the last time Lucius, yes, I told Lupin, yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and yes I let a werewolf see Harry before I let your son see him. If you're quite finished confirming that as you have been for the past _hour_, I would like to move on to more pressing matters?" I snapped, glaring at the blonde as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very well." Huffed Lucius, still looking extremely miffed.

"When do you plan to involve the prophet and expose me? I have a great deal of things that I need clear up before then." I asked, choosing to ignore the aristocrat's ridiculous attitude.

"What are you going to do about your job? Taking Harry to Hogwarts where Dumbledore can pull something on one or both of you sounds like a terrible idea to be honest Severus." Lucius said, sitting down in one of my sitting room chairs. I remained standing, staring at the fire.

"I am very aware of this Lucius." I said softly.

"Most of the Slytherins depend on you though." Lucius considered out loud. My frown deepened.

"Regretfully, they will have to do without me for four years. Harry's safety is to by my top concern. I'm sure Horace will be able to handle the Slytherins in my absence." I said firmly.

"Harry does need to come first." My old friend agreed, standing back up and coming up next to me. "But what are you going to do for work? Who will watch Harry?"

"Lucius, I am the best potions master in, quite possibly, the world. I will supply different shops that have asked me in the past to do so with potions. Private practice pays far more then teaching. Why do you think most Professors are morons?" I snorted. "Work isn't an issue. Willow can watch Harry while I am making potions, and when he is older I'm sure he will be capable of assisting me with simple tasks."

"Very well. And your wards are set?"

"Yes, of course. What do you take me for?" I glanced over at Lucius, raising an eyebrow. Who in their right mind would leave their house unwarded, especially after moving in?

"I was simply checking. Sounds to me like the only thing you have left to do is resign from Hogwarts." The Malfoy said almost happily.

"You say that like telling Dumbledore so will be easy."

"Well you could try to pass it off as a leave of absence."

"For four years? Just be silence Lucius, before I hex you to be so."

Stalking into the headmaster's office, placed a letter on his desk, and turned on my heel to leave, hoping he would pass it off as my normal demeanor and not question it or call me back.

"Severus, what is this?" Albus called right before I opened the door to make my escape. Hissing in frustration under my breath, I turned back to Dumbledore with my face set in my normal emotionless mask.

"That, Albus, is all the paper work you shall need for me to take a four year leave from acting as your potions professor to all the sniveling little brats that come through here." I sneered, planning never to tell Lucius I had half used his 'leave of absence' idea. Albus looked shocked.

"Severus? What is the meaning of this?" He asked. I felt satisfied at being able to make the man who always acted like he knew everything openly shocked.

"Albus, I am the most revered potions master. I need time for personal experiments; the time between sessions of grading is not sufficient." I snapped the last part when the old wizard opened his mouth. Slowly, it closed again. "After four years time, if you wish it, I will return to my teaching post. If you have found a replacement for me that is better with the brats, I will not return."

"Severus my boy, what about you're Slytherins? Surely you won't abandon them like this?" Albus tried as I once more turned to the door. I slowly turned only my head around, giving Dumbledore a cold stare.

"Surely, Headmaster, I misheard you. Because if I heard you correctly, you would have been insinuating one that there is something wrong with my Slytherins, and two that you have no other competent teacher to fill the post of head of house." My upper lip curled upward. "And neither reflect every well on you, do they…sir."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, looking at me with obvious anger, but saying nothing.

"As I thought." I sneered. "Good day Headmaster." Spinning around I strode out of the office, my robes billowing out behind me dramatically. I smirked. The exact kind of exit I liked to make.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE; WHY HE LEFT THE BOY WHO LIVED TO A LIFE OF ABUSE**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Harry James Potter, now six years old, almost seven, savior of the wizarding world and defeater of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was taken from the sight of his parents murder by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizarding world, placing their trust in the grandfatherly figure, did not ask questions.

As it turns out, we should have been asking questions. A lot of them, because more than one anonymous source have informed this reporter that on the fateful night of Lily and James Potter's death, Albus Dumbledore left orphaned Harry Potter on the doorstep of his muggle aunts home, with nothing but a letter. A one year old child on a doorstep for an entire night, in the cold of October.

Hated by his muggle relatives, young Harry grew up with the life of a house elf, not even knowing his own name. Our savior was being beaten for not cooking a meal correctly or not cleaning the house well enough by the age of three or four.

But to top it all off, Albus Dumbledore had no right to place Harry; as Albus Dumbledore is not Harry Potter's guardian, magical or primary. He sealed the Potter will in hopes that no one would find out, but that will has come to light, revealing the lies of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As it turns out, behinds Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Potions Master Severus Snape is next in line as Harry Potter's guardian, having been a long time friend to Lily Potter nee Evans. But instead of placing Harry Potter with the capable young professor, Headmaster Dumbledore chose to abuse his power in the wizarding world, sealing the Potter will and poor Harry's fate.

Currently, it is unknown where young Harry Potter is, having vanished from private drive nearly a month ago. We can only hope that Harry Potter is not dead by the hands of his relative's result of a mistake made by Albus Dumbledore.

Which bring the questions to mind; Are there others? Has Headmaster Dumbledore played Merlin for any other children, and have their situations turned out just as disastrous? This reporter plans to find out.

For more on Lily and James Potter, go to page 3

For more on Severus Snape, go to page 8

For more on Albus Dumbledore, go to page 9

I smirked at the article, making a note to comment on the job well done to Lucius. The seeds of doubt in the Headmaster were planted in the minds of the wizarding world. It would be harder for him to get my little one back into his clutches now. The only thing I didn't want to look at was what the woman wrote about me.

"Pleased?" My head snapped up to see Lucius standing in my doorway in some of his finest robes, snake cane in hand and hair pulled back with the black ribbon. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a particular reason you are dressed like that, or do you just wish to show off your wealth at work?" I sneered.

"Both." Lucius said his nose in the air. "I have a conference today. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were alright with how the article turned out. I wasn't sure about the Skeeter woman; she's fairly new to the papers, quite the gossip, but she seemed to have proved herself."

"I agree." I said, gazing back down at the paper. "And would I be incorrect to assume you already have the next step planned out?"

"Of course." Scoffed Lucius. "If you truly knew me Severus, you would also know that I have several options for the step after that, depending on how the next step goes. You disappoint me old friend."

"And your disappointment in me is why you brag about how close of friends we are at all your political social parties I suppose?" I said with a smirk.

"Well not everyone knows the youngest Potions Master since the 1500's. You're only twenty eight and you've created, what, eight significant potions, along with hundreds of trivial potions from back when we were in school-"

"You didn't think them trivial when I created the one that changed your hair Weasley orange every other day for an entire month." I broke in. Lucius looked like he was repressing a shudder.

"That was a cruel potion Severus."

"I knew you wouldn't enjoy the components I added to render any counter spells useless." I said, smirking. "You should have known better then to take a book of mine without permission Lucius."

"Yes, well, I obviously know that now." Lucius snapped, glaring at my self-satisfied look. "Did you want to know my plan or not?"

"Of course."

"To bad." The blonde snapped, turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. "Because I'm not going to tell you!" he called over his shoulder.

"Lucius quit acting like a child and get back here." I called back, annoyed by my friends behavior.

"I'm late for work!" was all I heard before the floo flared. I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath about Lucius's childish pride as I stood. It was already seven; best get Harry up and about. It wouldn't do to allow him to develop habits of sleeping until noon.

Making my way up the stairs, I could almost feel a headache coming on. The article was extremely helpful, but forced me to acknowledge the fact that we were getting closer to the inevitable.

Knocking on Harry's door, I slowly entered the room.

The boy lay curled against the headboard of the bed, a furry blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. Against his chest he clutched a tattered teddy bear, clinging to it for dear life.

Shaking myself and banishing the smile that had crept onto my face without permission, I moved to wake him.

"Harry." I said, hoping not to have to touch the boy. He didn't react well to being touched while sleeping, as I had found out on the first night of him maintaining residence in my home. "Harry!"

Sleepy green eyes cracked open and looked up at me curiously. How on earth did a child that was related to James Potter in any way get this adorable?

'Lily' my mind answered for me. I chose to ignore it.

"Time to get up Harry. We have things to do today." I said, raising an eyebrow at the child when he made a 'hmmm' noise and burrowed back into his little nest of pillows and blankets. "Harry. I am not joking."

Blinking blearily, Harry stretched like a cat then sat up and stared at me, question clear on his face.

"Today we will be working on you writing and reading." I said, internally wincing. I could barely put up the chicken scratch of eleven year olds; I don't know how I was expecting to teach a child who learned his name less than a month ago how to write. "Do you know how to read or write?"

"Yes." To say I was shocked by his answer would be an understatement, not that I would ever let him know that.

"Really?"

"The only stuff I got were the things Dudley didn't want no more. So I got books, and the broken ones." The child said quietly with a shrug, looking up at me through his bangs.

"Well, that makes this a lot easier; just the same we will work on penmanship today." Thank Merlin for small miracles.

Harry's writing was not as horrid as I had anticipated, though to be fair my expectations had been that he wouldn't be able to write at all. He wasn't very good with a quill either, but practice would fix that.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I was tempted to ignore Dumbledore's floo call for the eighth time today. If I didn't answer it, he would just keep calling though, and the buzzing was getting rather annoying. My first thought was to just block him completely, but now was not the time to put suspicions on myself.

There was no doubt in my mind that he wanted to talk about the article that had finally planted the seeds of doubt into the minions surrounding Albus Dumbledore. With a smirk I sent Harry upstairs, promising that I would be up soon to talk with him and Willow before bed. Once I had warded the stairs so that any noise Harry might make would be audible to only me and not a person in the floo, and ground my teeth together and answered Albus.

"Yes Headmaster? What is it?"

**So, that's what you get before I go on my trip. Sorry, not very proud of it, but it is what it is so BLAH! Review! :D**


	9. Allies

**Here we go! :D I'm kinda liking the evil Albus guys…**

**Severus POV**

Once again I found myself trapped in an Order meeting. Internally I was less annoyed with this then I normally was, because I was seated between Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley, who had the most sense in the order from what I had witnessed. And to my pleasure, both of them were glaring at Dumbledore, who sat at the head of the table.

"Albus, what it the meaning of this?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the front page article by Rita Skeeter with one hand, the other placed on his wife's shoulder as she stared at her own copy with disbelief. Many others murmured in agreement, while Remus and I sent the headmaster dirty looks.

"You all doubt me this much?" Albus said sadly. "You believe everything the media prints about me? Have you all so little faith?"

Before the masses could defend themselves and feel horrible about doubting their wondrous leader, I decided to put in my two cents.

"But Albus, Minerva told me about how you left Harry Potter on his relative's doorstep with nothing but a letter, not even a warming charm. And you yourself told me just last meeting, along with Lupin, Weasley, Tonks and Moody about how you had yet to check up on the boy at all. What reason do we have to believe that the rest of what this article says is not the truth?" I asked, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible. The four mentioned nodded in agreement with me slowly, their frowns deepening. "I also do not understand how you could have forgotten to tell me that the boy was to be my responsibility."

"Severus, we all know that you would not have been a proper guardian for Harry, with your hate for James, you would have taken it out on Harry-"

"I disagree headmaster; I think that Severus would have been a good guardian for poor Harry. Severus would never harm a child, and his love for Lily would have ensured that he treated Harry fairly, regardless of James being his father." To my surprise it was Arthur who broke in.

"Arthur is right Albus." Minerva said, shocking me even further. "Severus would never harm a child, not with his upbringing. His classes show this. He may be harsh, but have you noticed there has never been a serious accident in potions in the seven years he's been teaching? Slughorn had students in the hospital wing every lesson, with varying injuries. Severus has maybe one a week! He watches out for his students well, I don't see how he wouldn't have been able to do so with Harry."

"That's just it Minerva, he could easily feel overwhelmed and resort back to what he knows, how he was raised-"

"Pardon me?" this time it was I that interrupted, fury coloring my tone. I could hear Minerva explaining to Lupin about my abusive childhood, but I could not bring myself to care in the face of Albus's accusation. "How _dare_ you."

"Now Severus, you know as well as I do that people tend to resort to what they know, and you know that you would have been an unfit guardian to Harry Potter-" Once more Albus Dumbledore was interrupted, this time by an angry werewolf.

"You are out of line Albus." Remus growled his amber eyes locked on the headmaster. "We have our differences, but even I know that as snarky and sarcastic as he is, Severus is incapable of turning abusive. Even if he had though, which he wouldn't, he couldn't have done worse than the Dursleys have done to my pup."

"I know Severus just as well as the rest of you." Albus began, trying to salvage his meeting to still end with all of his support behind him. "But think of the fights that Severus and James had, how violent they were-" I was enjoying the fact that the old man had yet to actually finish a sentence as Remus turned to me, cutting Albus off once more.

"If- no, _when_- we find Harry alive, you will have my full support Severus. I think Lily was right to make you a godfather." The werewolf said firmly. For some reason I felt lighter at his open declaration of support.

"You will have ours as well." Molly Weasley piped up, having been abnormally silent the entire meeting. "It would do you both good to have the other in your lives." Arthur nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"As shocking as it is to say, I agree. Professor Snape should take Harry in. My friend Sammy, she is a muggleborn, and her muggle family abused her because they were afraid of her. Professor Snape, he knew, somehow, Sammy didn't know how he knew, but he did. And he helped her all through school because they had to keep sending her back home for most of the summer every year. She told me he did that for all of the abused students, and tried to make arrangements for them at friend's houses for as much of the holidays as possible." Nymphadora Tonks put in, not looking at me. After biting back the urge to ask how Samantha was, I smirked.

"Miss. Tonks, you graduated two years ago. You no longer have to call me Professor." I commented, my amusement thinly veiled as the young witches hair turned blue with embarrassment.

"It's weird to call you anything else sir." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes, Severus handles all of the abused students, not matter the house." Filius said, looking at me with respect that I was unused to. "My Ravenclaws always tell me about what Professor Snape has already done for them by the time I notice anything is off. It's quite impressive." The small wizard paused. "You would have my support as well Severus."

A smirk had made its way onto my face, and I looked at Dumbledore out of the corner of my eye. His hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes told of how furious he was. If I wasn't sure before, I was positive now that he wanted to be the only one to show me kindness, so I would be feel indebt to him. Obviously all of these members of his order praising me were not part of his plan.

"Severus has decided not to return to Hogwarts to teach this year." Albus revealed in a last ditch effort to turn things back in his favor. The entire order, including those I don't know, looked at me in shock.

"Severus, is this true?" Minerva asked.

"I am still young, and I wish to experiment more with my potions." I said simply. "I have already trained Amy Sinistra as my replacement as Head of Slytherin House. Her eyes are nearly as keen as mine, and with practice they will be adequate." I didn't need to clarify what I meant, everyone knew what I meant. And now that I had said it to the other teachers, they would fight Albus if he tried to allow Slughorn or whatever worthless so called 'potions master' he picked up off the streets be head of Slytherin house. I hope my seventh, sixth, fifth, and my fourth year students understand, but once Harry's full story comes out they will understand.

"Understandable. When will you be returning?" Filius asked.

"I plan to return in four years, unless my replacement proves better then I." was my response to my small collogue.

"Right." Snorted Minerva. "Because it's possible to find a superior replacement to the youngest potions master in the world, who is already ahead of most masters in his discoveries. Could you not just say that you will return in four years?"

"Very well. When our current third year students begin their final year at Hogwarts, I will return to my place at the staff table." I smirked as Minerva rolled her eyes. "Was that adequate Minerva?"

"Smart ass." The old Gryffindor witch muttered good naturedly, causing half of the order to gasp. My smirk widened. I would miss my bickering with Minerva, it had fast become one of our favorite past times.

"We need to continue searching for Harry." Remus said, standing up. "Severus, if I could talk to you before you leave?"

"I suppose." I said politely, following Lupin out of the room as we both ignored the protests from Dumbledore that he had not yet ended the meeting.

When there werewolf and I reached the wards of Hogwarts, Remus turned to me.

"We seem to have allies in the Weasleys, Tonks, and the Hogwarts teachers. Excluding Sybil." He commented, glancing back towards the castle.

"That woman would be worthless to us. In fact, she might even have a negative impact." I responded dryly. "But I agree, we will find allies in Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Filius, Tonks, and most of the other Hogwarts teachers once Minerva speaks with them. Lucius Malfoy has shown himself as an ally as well."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Remus sounded alarmed. "Are you sure that we can trust him?"

"If I wasn't sure, do you honestly think I would let him anywhere near Harry?" I spat. Remus just stared at me. I sighed. "Lupin, who do you think had enough pull to run that article the way it is?" The wolf's eyes widened.

"Malfoy did that?" he asked, looking gob smacked.

"Lucius has a family now. He does not support the Dark Lord any longer, because he fears for his son, Draco. After witnessing one of Harry's panic attacks, he is more than happy to help me get all of this under control from a public standpoint." I pointed out, not entirely sure on why I needed to explain myself to Lupin. Remus nodded slowly.

"That makes sense. I trust your judgment." He smiled, then walked past the wards, vanishing with a 'crack'. I stared at the spot he had vanished from. He trusted my judgment? What the hell is the world coming to?

**Ok, I need input. Should I have Severus eventually get together with someone? If so, who? No one say Lucius again, blondie is happily married and it's going to stay that way, sorry to disappoint. I'm open to all other suggestions though. :D **


	10. The Time has Come

**Double digits! Chapter ten! WOO! Even if you don't share my happiness at this, BE HAPPY FOR ME. Or at least pretend to be. :D Haven't done Harry point of view in awhile….I'll be honest, I was avoiding it. Annnnnd here we go!**

**Harry POV**

"Where is Sev'rus going?" I asked Willow, frowning as my tall dark man left the room in a whoosh of his robes.

"He probably going to talk to Master Dumbelydore he is, Master Harry." The house elf answered, smiling at me. I couldn't help by smile back. Willow was a funny lookin creature, but I still liked her.

"But why? He said we were going to play today…"my heart dropped back into my stomach. Willow tilted her head to the side, concerned.

"Master Harry, Master Severus working hard. Sees, Dumbelydore is a bads man!" the elf whispered to me. I leaned forward and her big ears wiggled as she did the same. "He be sending Master Severus on deadly tasks that are most almost impossibles, and he be the one sending poor Master Harry to his bad bad relatives."

"Why does he do that?" I asked. This Dumbelydore sounded like someone I didn't wanna meet.

"Willow doesn't know Master Harry. Willow just knows that Master Severus has been suffering at the hands of both Master Dumbelydore and the Dark Lord for years. Now that the Dark Lord is being gone, only Master Dumbelydore hurts Master Severus." She said, her huge blue eyes shifting side to side before she continued. "Willow has listened to Master Severus talking to Master Malfoy at nights when Master Harry is in bed asleepy. They be worried that Master Dumbelydore will take you away if he finds out you be here before they is ready for him to."

"No!" I cried out, looking at Willow is horror. They couldn't take me away from Sev'rus!

"You need not be worryings Master Harry." Willow said, patting my arm comfortingly. "Master Severus and Willow is not letting them be taking you anywhere. Neither would Master Malfoy or Master Wolf. Master Harry is being safe here."

The elf moved away from me, coming back with more of those oddly shaped colored blocks.

"What should we be buildings, Master Harry?" she asked, dumping them on the floor inbetween us and sitting across from me. I bit my lip.

"We could…build Dumbleydores house and then knock it down?" I suggested. Willow beamed.

"That be sounding like a great idea young Master Harry."

**Severus POV**

Stalking down the street, I glared at the houses that were carbon copies of each other. Wasting my time looking for a child who was at home happily playing with my house elf was not something I enjoyed. Especially when I had promised him that I would spend time with Willow and himself not that very morning.

Growling under my breath I glanced down at my watch. Fifteen minutes until my 'Search for Potter' shift was over. My eyes moving back up to scan Little Whinging for any sign of the 'missing' child, I attempted to ignore the impatience pulling at my conscious.

Would anyone really notice if I just left Surry early? I mean, it's not as if I was being monitored.

Sick of wandering around aimlessly pretending to search for my own ward, I appaerated back to the cottage. If anyone asked why I had left fifteen minutes early, I would say a potion I had on a status spell exploded and my wards alerted me.

Striding out of my study, a smiled tugged at my lips as Harry squealed and jumped up, running to my legs and hugging them tightly.

"Hello Harry. Did you enjoy your time with Willow?" I asked when the boy released me, moving to my chair and placing my current potions book on my lap as he sat back down with Willow and his blocks.

"Yeah! We build Dumbelydore's house, and then we knockeded it down!" the tiny child exclaimed, emerald eyes shining with joy.

"Knocked it down Harry, not knockeded." I corrected him, smirking. I really should tell him not to do such things…but if knocking down 'Dumbleydores' house made him this happy, who was I to deny him that?

"Sev'rus, where do you keep going all the time?" Harry asked me, frowning.

"Dumbledore is having us all look for you, as you are still…missing." I told him, crossing my legs and opening my book on my knee.

"But I right here! So why can't you stay?" Harry asking, giving me that heartbreaking look that only children can manage.

"No one else except for Lucius and Remus know that you are currently residing with me Harry." I said softly. Willow wrung her hands, frowning at both of us. "Everyone thinks that you are dead somewhere near your relatives house, so Dumbledore has all of us looking for you."

"Why doesn't he just do it himself?" asked Harry, face scrunching up in confusion.

"If only the members of the order were as smart as you Harry." I chuckled, ruffling his hair slightly. The child sighed, obviously not understand what I had said, and turned back to Willow and the blocks.

"Willow, let's build…um…Sev'rus, what should we build?" both looked at me with ridclously big eyes, waiting for my input.

"The batcave." I deadpanned, hardly glancing up from my book. Harry looked ecstatic and Willow looked intrigued as Harry began to rapidly explain to her what the batcave apparently looked like. Smirking, I turned my attention back to my book, knowing this would keep them occupied for quite some time.

"Master Severus, the floo be going off." I looked up as Willow informed me of this. Listening closely, I indeed heard the buzzing that normally informed me of a floo call.

"If its Albus, I am not answering that, no matter how long the bloody thing goes off." I muttered, carefully maneuvering myself around Willow and Harry's half finished batcave creation. "Harry, don't move, and don't be loud. If I'm needed, Willow, come get me, and blame it on some potions problem in my lab, understood?"

"Yes Sev'rus…"

"Of course Master Severus."

Satisfied with that, I gave a sharp nod and made my way into my study, looking at the picture frame that told me exactly who it was that was deciding to bother me. When my eyes landed on it, I blinked, unfamiliar with the same written there…being there at all.

Why was Arthur Weasley floo calling me?

Curious, I pointed my wand at the fire place, allowing him through. The red headed man's head appeared in my fire. He looked a bit nervous as he looked around my study in interest, then seemed to remember why he was calling when his eyes landed on me.

"Severus! You answered!" he exclaimed. I felt slightly guilty that he had simply expected me not to, but smothered the feeling, quirking my eyebrow at the man in my fire place.

"Yes, now what do you require of me Arthur?" I asked, forcing myself to be polite and not horribly rude as I wished to be so I could speed this us and get back to my new family of sorts in my sitting room.

"Molly and I…well…Albus isn't doing enough to find Harry. He just has us wandering around Surrey, and it's become rather pointless. We've been over the area countless times, what are we going to find that we haven't already found? So Molly and I are going to search for Harry on our own. We figured that, as he is your ward, we should see if you would like to join us."

If this didn't make me feel horrible about hiding Harry from the Weasleys, I wouldn't be able to say with confidence that I had a soul. They genuinely cared for Harry, unlike the rest of the order, and were doing everything in their power to find and help the child.

"Arthur, excuse me for just one moment." I murmured, striding out into the hall once the head of the Weasley family nodded.

Pacing, I once more found myself making a pros con list in my head. It felt wrong to keep the Weasleys in the dark any longer; as they had expressed their support for my guardianship and their frantic searching for the boy proved that they wanted nothing more than to help him.

Gritting my teeth together, I walked back into the sitting room.

"Harry, would you like to meet some friends of Remus and mine? They are very amiable people who would like very much to speak to you." I can't believe I was getting the abused six year old to make this decision for me.

The child faltered, looking up at me questioningly.

"They friends with you? Are they nice, like Remoose?" internally I snorted at the mispronunciation of Remus's name, and eternally nodded with a serious expression.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are their names. They have a son your age Harry, as well as a younger daughter, and five older sons." I told him, thinking maybe if he knew how many children the family had he might warm up to the parents more. It worked, and Harry looked a bit more relaxed and interested.

"Ok Sev'rus." He said quietly. "You be there da whole time, right?"

"Of course child." I said, offering a hand to pull him up. A trusting look on his face, Harry accepted my hand and allowed me to pull him to his feet, steadying him with my other hand.

I led him to my study door, then stopped him.

"Wait out here until I come to fetch you, alright Harry?" he nodded, and I walked back into my study. "Arthur, could you and Molly come through?"

Arthur looked at me, completely shocked by my out of character attitude.

"Um…yeah, yes, of course Severus, I'll just…I'll just go fetch Molly then…" he stuttered, giving me an odd look before vanishing. Seconds later the floo flared and Arthur stepped through, closely followed Molly. The latte looked around my study, having never seen it even in its original location.

"Why did you ask us to come through Severus?" she asked once she had given the room a onceover.

"I…" there is nothing I hate more than being at a loss for words. "There is something I need to tell the both of you. I feel that you have…earned…the right to know." I said slowly. Both Weasleys looked at me in confusion.

"Severus, what are you getting at here? What do you want to tell us?" Arthur asked.

"The day after we asked Albus if he was checking up on Harry, I went to the Dursleys." I revealed.

"Oh no. Was he…was he gone then to?" asked Molly, looking very upset.

"No. He…he was there." I said, angry with myself for being so weak. Why couldn't I just spit it out? It was the Weasleys, why would I care what they think? "Harry was locked in a cupboard under the stairs. He didn't know his own name, and was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. His clothes were rags, and he was-is- so thin that he is not unlike a skeleton with skin stretched over it. I couldn't leave him there; it would have been inhumanly cruel."

"Are you telling us that you have Harry Potter here already?" Arthur asked, looking at me in shock. Holding back a sigh, I nodded, and strode back towards the door, opening it slightly and sticking my head out.

Harry looked up at me, his head tilted to the side in confusion. I offered him my hand, and he took it, beaming.

When I led him into the room, both Molly and Arthur gasped. With a small 'eep' Harry hid behind my legs, looking up as the two new adults from safely behind my long robes, hiding most of his body.

"Molly, Arthur, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is Arthur Weasley, and his wife Molly Weasley." I introduced lamely, wishing I had somehow gone about this in a better fashion.

"He looks barely four, not nearly seven!" Molly said, looking at me with a horrified expression. Arthur said nothing, instead just studying the boy with a sad expression.

Apparently meeting these new people qualified standing behind me as not enough protection, as Harry yanked on my robes and then lifted his arms, a hopeful and fearful expression on his face. Knowing if I refused it would set us back once more, I obliged, lifted the small boy into my arms. His own arms latched around my neck, and he looked at the Weasleys curiously from his new perch on my hip, clinging to me with all of him strength as if scare I might want to put him back down.

"Hi." He said so softly I was almost surprise that Molly and Arthur heard him. Molly beamed and bustled over, ignoring how Harry leaned away, although she did stop about five feet away, which I had never known Molly Weasley to do.

"Hello sweetheart." She said in the motherly tone I had only ever heard Molly Weasley manage without the sickly sweet half of the tone. "I have a son your age you know. His name is Ronald."

"That's cool Ma'am." Harry said, looking from me to her unsurely. Molly just smiled.

"He's not nearly as polite as you though, sadly." She said a slight teasing tone to her voice. Harry giggled, then slapped his hands over his mouth.

"I think that you would like my twin boys more than little Ronnie though, you seem like you like to laugh. The twins are ten, off to Hogwarts next year. Silly little pranksters would have given Severus a good laugh during the numerous detentions they will be sure to get…" she mused, ignoring his reaction to his giggle.

"Why will they get detention?" asked Harry. I, on the other hand, was very impressed with Molly's ability to get him to talk to her. It has taken Remus more than a few hours to get Harry to say a full sentence.

"Extreme pranksters those two." She said fondly, shaking her head. "My bet is that they will get to the point where every prank in the school is blamed on them, whether they did it or not. Chances are they'll only deny it if they don't like the prank."

Molly spent the next half hour telling Harry about all of her children, with Arthur adding things here and there. The conversation ended abruptly when my floo flared up.

"Severus, are you-" Lucius froze as he spotted the two Weasleys, who both stiffened. "Oh for the love of Merlin. First the werewolf and now the Weasleys?" the blonde complained. Arthur opened his mouth, but my old friend cut him off as he turned to Harry. "You young man, are lucky that you are so cute, otherwise I don't know that I could put up with this!"

"I'm not cute!" Harry exclaimed, looking affronted.

"Why, sure you are!" Lucius said good naturedly, grinning at the pouting child in my arms.

"Nuh uh!" argued Harry, folding his arms.

"Very well young sir, I will take your word for it. But if you're not cute, then why am I here?" Lucius folded his arms, mimicking Harry. The raven haired boys' eyebrow quirked in the exact fashion mine did, almost making me choke. He was already picking up my mannerisms?

"Cause you're best friends with Sev'rus and you like me?" Harry said, sounding a little less sure of himself at the last part. Lucius sighed dramatically.

"I suppose you're correct Mr. Potter." He said. "My wife is quite upset she hasn't met you yet though, so it may not be safe for me to return home quite yet."

"Still?" I asked, amused.

"I love her, but that woman will be the death of me, I am positive Severus." The blonde said seriously. "Actually tried to follow me here…apparently, it's the couch for me tonight." Harry giggled into his hand at Lucius's pained look. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered something, feeling the front of his robes. "Where in merlins name did I put it…" he muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes at my hyper seeming friend, who was very successful at making my ward laugh with his ridiculous antics.

The Weasleys, having never seen Lucius Malfoy like this, or anything other than cold and hostile, stared at the man with eyes the size of saucers.

"What you looking for Lu'ci'us?" Harry asked, still struggling with the mans name.

"Narcissa gave me something to give you, if I could just remember where I put it…I was dodging a tracing hex while leaving you see…" he mumbled, still searching his pockets. "Ah-ha! Found it!"

Pulling out a black stuffed animal, Lucius presented it to Harry, giving me a smug look. When I saw what it was, my eyes narrowed, and I began to mentally list exactly what curses I was going to use on my friend once Harry was out of the room.

In Lucius's hand was a stuff animal panther…with bat-like wings.

Harry looked at it in awe, and hesitantly reached out for it, before snatching his hand back. I hated Lucius even more for making me have to reassure Harry he could have the stuffed animal I already hated.

"It's alright Harry, it's for you." I said, urging him to take the horrific beast. Slowly, the boy reached out and took it, before snatching it close to his chest and holding it tightly.

"Why does it have wings?" I heard Molly quietly ask her husband, who shrugged.

"Really Lucius?" I said drily when my ward was obviously distracted with the toy. "You got a custom made stuffed animal for him, and you got him THAT?"

"Cissa and I figured it would make him feel the safest." Lucius said innocently, trying to hide his smirk and failing miserably to do so.

"What are you really here for Lucius?" I nearly growled.

"I wanted to ask if you were ready to announce that you have Harry." Lucius informed me, switching to serious like there was a switch in his brain.

My brain moved to my mental to-do list. I had got the public to doubt Dumbledore, and to acknowledge the fact that I wasn't so bad...I had people on my side of things…Harry was a lot more calm around people now, he was doing a bit better. My wards were sufficient; all I had left to do was give Remus and Molly my floo password…

"Yes." I said, meeting Lucius's gaze. "We are ready."

**Alright then, author note time! ****A lot of you had some good comments about Severus having a relationship, but not yet. I agree 100%, having him dating someone now would not be good, it would take away from the rest of the story. I meant later in the story, so I can start foreshadowing about it and all that jazz English teachers rant about. :D**

**Other things in my reviews- a lot of people want Severus to stay single, and a lot of people want him with Remus. I haven't decided yet, but I don't have to for awhile, Sev has too much going on without a relationship, he hasn't the time for such nonsense. :D Also, I do like Lucius, blondie is a term of love with me, you can ask my cousin, that's what I call him…it just entertains me. :-) **


	11. Malfoys

**Ooooooooh, hows the world gonna take it? Severus Snape, guardian of the boy who lived, rescuer of the boy who lived…DUN DUN DUN. :P I enjoy being me….**

**No POV**

**Boy Who Lived, Safe in the Arms of Ex-Death Eater**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has been missing, as all of you know. Today, Severus Snape has come forward, and revealed that his Godson is in fact safe; in his manor.

Turns out that a day before Albus Dumbledore sent his scout to the residence of Harry Potter's relatives (on Severus Snapes request) Professor Snape decided to go and check on his godson himself. When he found Harry, covered in bruises and cuts and malnourished living under a staircase, he took him out of the muggles care and brought him back to his own manor. Knowing that people swarming the house because they did not approve of him as the Boy Who Lived's guardian, he kept it a secret. He turned in leave for four years from Hogwarts, obviously to take the time to focus on his new ward before Mr. Potter starts school.

"Severus is perfect for this; he will be good for Harry." Molly Weasley tells the Daily Prophet. Ministry worker Lucius Malfoy said…

**Severus POV**

My floo bell was ringing like crazy, Albus's name flashing almost angrily up at me. I smirked, flicking my wand to block any calls from Albus and anyone else who didn't have the floo password. With the large article that was front page of the Prophet, I no longer felt then need to respond to Albus at all. Chances were he aimed only to take Harry from me, to convince me of what a terrible guardian I was going to be; which was unacceptable.

"Sev'rus!" my legs were tackled by the small six year old child as I walked back into the sitting room. I ceased walking to stop the boy from taking both of us down.

"Hello Harry." I greeted, my heart feeling elated at the sparkling, practically glowing green eyes that looked up at me. So different from the haunted fearful eyes I have become use to in the past month and a half.

"No more meetings?" he asked, looking hopeful as I took his hand and led him back over to the couches of the sitting room.

"No more meetings." I agreed, smirking. "For now, it is just you, me, and those dunderheads we made the mistake of giving our floo password to."

"You're silly." Harry informed me as he picked up his winged panther, who had been dibbed 'Batcat'. I had forgotten just how uncreative six year olds were when it came to naming pets and toys. At least he hadn't chosen something far more ridiculous, like 'Batty'.

"I am no such thing." I sniffed. Harry only grinned, and I suppressed a smile. My actions that had students running for any sort of cover available had no effect what-so-ever on Harry.

"Can we go 'side today Sev?" asked Harry, clutching Batcat and nuzzling the toys neck while looking up at me.

"What would you like to do outside?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. When Harry mimicked my expression almost precisely, I mentally winced. Perhaps I should stop doing that while the child is still so impressionable.

"I dunno. Can we?"

"Say 'I don't know' Harry. Don't slur your words; you are not an uneducated hooligan are you?" I corrected instantly. Harry pouted, and I sneered at the window.

"Very well, we will go outside." I decided, grabbing my book from the coffee table, resigning to my fate. Harry let out a loud cheer and began to run in circles around me as I led the way to the front door. As happy as I was that Harry was not half as timid around me as he was everyone else, sometimes I did wish he did not maintain such a high level of energy. "Don't see why you want to go outside…" I muttered under my breath as Harry darted out into the courtyard.

Settling down in a chair carefully placed in the shade, I opened my book while watching Harry out of the corner of my eye. The child was perfectly happy entertaining himself, and I had a suspicion that it derived from spending so much time alone for the first six, nearly seven years of his life.

A smirk graced my features and my eyes stopped following the script on the pages of my book as my mind wander elsewhere.

I had still not decided what I was going to do about the Dursleys. Curse them, yes, but I had to think of something perfect, something painful, something horrible…something with absolutely no evidence.

First things first, I needed to find someone to leave Harry with that was not Willow while I went to do with. He needed to get use to being around more than just a snarky potions master and a house elf with an attitude. He loved Lucius, and if he had no abusive past with an Uncle he would most likely refer to Lucius as such. Narcissa and Draco he had yet to meet though, as I was unsure of how my Godson would react to my son. Would he be civil, or would he cruel, as many pureblooded children can be? I was rather hesitant to find out.

As much as I trusted both Molly and Arthur, leaving Harry with them was out of the question. With seven other children, they couldn't be an adequate eye on Harry, and who knows what would happen will all of those brats.

Remus of course, had left town once more, and although he flooed over once a week to talk to Harry, he was a very busy werewolf, working on his kinds rights within the Wizarding society in Norway, were restrictions were beginning to lessen.

My best bet would be the Malfoy's, after I had them over to monitor how Draco acted with Harry of course…

"Sev'rus!" I looked up, to see Harry trying to frantically wave me over. Standing, I placed my book on my chair, and then strode over to where my charge was, the raven haired nearly bouncing in excitement.

"What is it?' I inquired when I reached him.

"Well, I was thinking, how nice and stuff it would be to be Batcat and run around all over super fast. And then I was thinking about how I wish I could ride Batcat, and then I was thinking-"

"Absolutely not." I cut in, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"But…I didn't even ask yet." Harry looked at me, frowning.

"You were about to inquire if I would transform into my animagius self and allow you to ride around on my back." I said flatly. Harry looked up at me sheepishly and nodded. "My answer remains absolutely not."

Harry pouted for a second before brightening up and tearing off again, leaving me to shake my head and wonder what in Merlin's name I was in for.

"When are they going to be here?"

"Soon Harry."

"What if they don't like me?" Internally banging my head on a wall, I turned to Harry, who had been following me around wringing his hands and babbling insecurities for the past two hours; the reason being that I had told him not only was Lucius coming to dinner, but Narcissa and Draco as well. At first he was excited…then worry over took him.

Getting down on one knee so I could look Harry in the eyes directly, I took hold of his shoulders.

"Little one, listen to me. They will like you. Draco is not Dudley, he will not play Harry Hunting," what the bloody hell kind of game was that anyway? How did no muggles spot the abuse? All their children played Harry Hunting! "Narcissa is not your aunt, she is a very nice woman, she's a little like Molly."

When I compared Narcissa to Molly, which I hope Harry never repeated as Narcissa would hex me, the child seemed to relax, as he did when I used the nickname I had given him the day I took him from the cupboard.

"But Draco won't like me." Harry told me sadly. "Other kids never like me."

"Was that not because your cousin frightened them away?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. The child nodded. "Well, there is no Dudley to scare Draco away, although I'm not sure he could if he tried." Harry's say snapped up from where he had been studying his shoes to look at me in confusion.

"Draco is bigger than Dudley?" he exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Merlin no Harry!" I exclaimed. "Draco is just very stubborn, very stubborn indeed. Little one, I don't think anyone at the age of six can be bigger than your disgusting cousin and still manage to be alive with a functioning body."

"What?" Harry asked, tilting his head to one side. I smirked. He was spending far too much time with Willow and I, he had adopted a few of my facial expressions and her habit of tilting their head to the side when unsure of something.

"Harry, your cousin is the size of a young whale, which is not normal for even adults." I said, smirking. Finally, a smile broke over the boys face.

"It makes him look funny." He said quietly, still unsure if he should be insulting his cousin. I snorted and scooped the child up into my arms.

"Funny? I find it quite frightening. The poor floor, what did it ever do to deserve being walked on by Dudley Dursley?" When Harry relaxed in my arms, I congratulated myself. I was getting better at lifting the mood of the child.

"Maybe it tripped somebody important?" Harry suggested as I carried him off to the kitchen.

"A floor that tripped Merlin himself would not deserve such a horrendous fate!"

"Hor-end-dis? That's a funny word…what's it mean?"

Harry stiffened as the floo in the sitting room activated. Nervously he hid behind me, one hand clutching mine for dear life and the other fisted in my robes.

Lucius came out first, stepping out gracefully, followed by Narcissa, and then Draco, who managed to accomplish using the floo just and regally as his parents.

"Hello Harry." Lucius greeted, grinning at the boy who was still hiding behind me.

"Hi…" Harry said timidly, looking from Narcissa to Draco and back again before shrinking farther behind me. I bit back a sigh, hoping that the entire night would not be like this.

"Why is he hiding behind Uncle Severus like that Mother?" I heard Draco ask, attempting to be quiet.

"Because he's scared Dragon." Narcissa answered. Harry watched their conversation with narrowed eyes, while Lucius and I shared a look before turning our gaze back to Narcissa, who unlike her son knew we could hear them perfectly well.

"Of what?" Draco looked completely bewildered.

"Of us."

"What?" Draco, ignoring his mother's sound of protest, walked over to me and peered around me to look at Harry, who tried to hide himself in my robes. The blonde boy observed the raven haired boy hiding behind me with a calculating expression. "Your tiny." He said conclusively. "Are you sure your nearly seven? I just turned seven, and I'm lot taller then you."

"I assure you Draco, Harry is nearly seven." I said when it became clear Harry wasn't going to respond himself.

"Oh." Draco stepped closer, frowning when Harry pressed himself even further into the back of my legs. I locked my knees to keep from falling over, wondering if I should just pick Harry up and place him in front of me. He would have to get use to some people other than the Weasleys and Remus. I had expected him not to be receptive, but he seemed excited enough for them to come, I thought he would at least talk with them, even if he was hiding behind me while doing so.

"Harry…" Lucius was ignored, as Harry's eyes were glued on his approaching son. Draco got close enough to touch Harry, then stuck out his hand, looking confused at Harry's violent flinch.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself politely, waiting patiently for Harry to do the same and shake his hand.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes that went from his face to his hand and back again. Then, slowly, he released his grip on my robes, tightening his hold on my hand. With his now free hand, he shakily reached out for Draco's hand, flinching but not pulling back when the young Malfoy grasped his hand.

"Harry…Harry Potter…" he whispered. Draco heard him, and smiled. Harry looked shocked, then tentatively smiled back.

"What are you scared of Harry?" Draco asked Harry, who looked embarrassed.

"My…my cousin…"Harry said slowly, looking at Draco as if he expected him to suddenly glare at him and call him names. Which, sadly, knowing Harry, he did. The very thought made me furious, and I had to thrust it from my mind, knowing if I looked angry Harry would assume I was upset with him, and that could lead to another episode.

"Is he here?" Asked Draco, looking around to see if anyone was going to pop out. When he didn't see anyone, he looked back to Harry.

"No." Harry said nearly inaudibly.

"What's his name?" Draco demanded.

"Dudley." Harry said his cousins' name with wide eyes, like he was waiting for Draco to recognize it and leave him. My stomach twisted. How many times had that exact thing happened to my youngest godson?

"That's a stupid name." Draco scoffed. Harry stared at him, confused. "Who in Merlin's name calls their kid 'Dudley'? It sounds ridiculous. They are muggles aren't they? No self respecting wizard would have a name like that." Harry moved a little bit away from the safety of my legs.

"He's a…muggle." Harry still felt odd using that word, and screwed up his face when he said it. "You aren't scared?"

"Scared?" Draco looked offended. "Of a muggle? Why would I be scared of a muggle? I can just hex him, show him who is boss." The blonde looked quite smug about this.

"He's huge." Harry said quietly.

"So? I'll call him fatso and then hex him." Draco declared. Narcissa bit her lip to keep in her giggles, Lucius coughed to cover up a laugh, and I smirked. Harry brightened up, deciding that no matter what his cousin did he would not be able to scared Draco away.

"Ok." Harry said happily, stepping away from my robes and a bit towards Draco, who grinned.

"Hey Harry, guess what?" the young blonde said, grinning at Harry. Harry's smile faltered a bit, but he kept it up.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"You're Uncle Severus's Godson. Well, I'm also Uncle Severus's Godson! And, since we are both his Godsons, that must make us Godbrothers!" exclaimed Draco, getting more and more excited as he walked Harry through his logic. "And I'm older then you…so that makes you my little brother, and I'm your older brother!"

"Older brother?" Harry looked amazed as Draco nodded happily. "What do older brothers and younger brothers do?"

"Silly, that means that we do everything together and I have to protect you and stuff. It works because you're so much smaller than me, even though we are only…" Draco bit his lip as he counted in his head. "…twenty….twenty…um…twenty six days apart!" He slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, smiling down at the much frailer child.

"Lucius, I think your son just adopted my ward." I said as Draco led Harry off, the younger of the two looking back at me anxiously only once before the older demanded his attention once more. Lucius and Narcissa looked just as surprised by these events as I was.

"I am unsure if this is a good thing or a bad thing." Lucius mused. Narcissa opened her mouth, ready to chew her husband out. I jumped in, getting a grateful look from my friend as I began speaking.

"Agreed, considering Harry is going to meet the Weasley clan at Molly's insistence. Draco will want to be here when that happens, and from the tales Molly has told Harry about her children, I feel our lives will no longer have quiet. Ever."

"What? If Draco becomes friends with Weasleys, I'm going to have to invite them over to my house! My home Severus, my home!" Lucius looked positively horrified. "I'll have to put on my 'I'm a Malfoy fear me' face to keep them away!"

"You do that and Harry will never talk to you again Lucius, I hope you realize this." I pointed out, frowning at the blonde.

"Severus, they are Weasleys. It's wonderful you have support from them, but must we really socialize with them?" he complained, looking to where Harry and Draco were playing with Willow. "You already have my son playing with house elves, why Weasleys as well?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed, smacking her husband on the arm. I snarled at her and whipped around; making sure Harry hadn't seen that. Seeing him fairly relaxed sitting next to Draco and Willow, I released a breath I hadn't been aware I had been holding. Turning back to the Malfoy couple, I put on my best sneer.

"What were you thinking? You don't lift your hand to someone in the presence of a heavily abused child!" I hissed angrily, keeping my voice low so Harry didn't over hear me.

"Surely he isn't that jumpy." Narcissa said, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"He is that jumpy." Lucius informed his wife softly. "It took him a week to stop throwing himself off whatever furniture he was on when I entered the room, and he only stopped flinched away maybe a week and a half ago." Narcissa's hand flew up to her mouth as it dropped open.

"It…it was that bad?" she asked, looking between Lucius and myself.

"If Harry had seen you hit Lucius, it would be more than a few months before he'd let you anywhere near him." I told her, looking to Lucius. "I thought you told her about all of this?"

"He did." Narcissa said when Lucius opened his mouth to defend himself. "I thought he was just exaggerating though."

"I assure you Narcissa; he was not exaggerating, not in the least. If anything I can see him toning it down a bit for you." One look at Lucius's guilty look told me that I was right about that. "The only type of abuse I found no evidence of was sexual abuse. He has been lashed, beaten to a pulp, been the object of a game the cruel muggle children called 'Harry hunting', starved, burned, forced to work until he passed out from dehydration and then beaten for not finishing a list of chores that would be impossible for anyone to finish, let alone a six year old. He did know his name until he came here, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and I am still trying to make him understand that here, he is allowed to sit on the furniture. He thought his name was freak, and that freaks like him didn't deserve food, water, a room, clothes, or toys. Do you understand exactly what I am dealing with here Narcissa? I have to teach him how to go about life, because right now, he is fairly clueless." My frustration with the woman grew as I spoke.

"Who would treat a child like that?" Narcissa looked sick to her stomach, her eyes flitting to Harry's small malnourished form.

"A muggle family whose fear of magic was so great they tried to beat it out of the child so they wouldn't have to deal with the truth. It happens to muggleborns quite often, names vanish from the Hogwarts list. Families fear their children, and what they can do, and it drives them to do awful things. Some beat their magical children, ignore them, dump them at an orphanage, dump them in the middle of nowhere…"

"Impossible!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Apparently there are many things Albus manages to hide from the rest of the world, because this has been happening since I took my job at Hogwarts. Albus insists that all the children just move into different schools jurisdiction. Some of them, sure, but only a fool would think that every single one of those muggle families accepts a magical child with open arms." I growled, extremely frustrated with the disbelief I saw in Narcissa's eyes.

"That is preposterous Severus, Lucius would have done something about that!" she exclaimed, her haughty attitude showing its face as she looked at Severus.

"Cissa, it's true." Lucius sounded tired. "We've tried to do something, more than once, but Albus insists that he has checked up on them and that the muggles would not do anything like that to their own blood. Half the board takes his word for it, and leaves it be, because the leader of the light could do no wrong."

"That's something Voldemort got right." I growled. "Magical children's families should be evaluated, and if they aren't fit to take care of their child or don't want to, then they should be put in a magical orphanage, not a muggle one."

"Far too many things are wrong with our world the way that it currently works." Lucius pointed out, leaning back in his chair. "I joined Voldemort because I knew this. What I didn't know is that the man was losing his mind. For some reason, when he created the mark, I didn't question it. Now I realize my mistake."

"No one except Tom Riddle was capable of taking on Dumbledore. He went insane and tried to kill an innocent infant, so I believe it is safe to say that we are on our own here." I said, trying not to explode at the thought of more children going through what my Harry went through, but without anyone to come rescue them.

"Tom Riddle? You got to meet him as Tom Riddle, not just Lord Voldemort?" Narcissa asked, sounding a bit jealous. Forcing myself not to roll my eyes at her tone, I nodded.

"When I was in fourth year, he came to my house during the holidays. The man radiated power, and even though he was nearly fifty at the time he didn't look any older than thirty. He talked with both my father and I, then tried to get me to admit to the abuse, and tried to get my father to sign custody of me over to him. My father refused, and I was far too scared to admit anything. When he left, he swore to me he would be back, and to owl him if I ever needed to." I sighed and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Dumbledore did something to him to make him go insane. I don't know what, but he did something to Tom to make him lose his mind, because nothing of the Dark Lord we saw was anything like Tom."

"I knew Dumbledore was not to be trusted, but all of this…" Lucius shook his head. "This is insane. How could he get away with all of this?"

"Once he defeated Grindwald, the public and the government didn't see why they should question anything he said. So, they didn't. When he figured this out…I suppose greed for power engulfed him. The man practically runs the wizarding world." I commented.

"For now there is nothing we can do." Lucius said decisively, straitening up from where he had slouched in his chair. "We will just keep doing what we have been doing, and hopefully we will actually get somewhere."

Narcissa looked pleased with this, but as I shared a look with my old friend I knew he was thinking exactly what I was. Nothing we did was going to change the way things were…any time soon.

**Harry POV**

"You play with your house elf?" Draco asked me, looking at Willow with his eyebrows up. I looked at him in confusion.

"Willow and I play together all the time." I said quietly, still not sure about this blonde boy. He seemed pretty nice, and he said we were brothers, but he was still a lot bigger then me. I didn't wanna make him mad.

"Oh." Draco looked at Willow, who folded her arms.

"Master Malfoy, you is needing to not stares." Willow said, frowning at Draco. Draco's eyes widened for some reason, and he quickly averted his eyes from Willow.

"Whats wrong Draco?" I asked, moving a bit away from him when he looked up, just in case he was upset enough to start hitting me.

"None of our house elves talk like that; I was surprised is all." Draco said, sitting down on the ground next to Willow and I. "I'm sorry for staring."

"Tis alright Master Malfoy." Willow said, waving her hand at him.

"What are we going to do with these?" Draco asked, pointing to my blocks.

"Master Harry and I were going to build Hogwarts today." Willow said when I gave her a panicked look. Draco looked at me for a second, making me squirm, then he smiled.

"That sounds awesome! I know all about Hogwarts. I guess I know more than you, because you just came here from muggles. So in Hogwarts, the coolest school in the whole world, there are these four houses, right, because there were four founders. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff were the founders, and they built-" Draco went on and on about Hogwarts as we began to build it with my blocks, Willow making the blocks all tan because apparently that's what color the stones Hogwarts got built with are. He told me about all the houses, how Slytherins were smart and sly, Ravenclaws were smart and love books, Gryffindors were brave but Sev'rus called them 'dunderheads' whatever that meant. Hufflepuffs, apparently, didn't really have a purpose in Draco opinion.

"I'm going to be a Slytherin, just like dad and Uncle Severus!" Draco exclaimed, smiling as Willow changed the shape of one of the blocks in his hand so they would fit in the tower he was building. "What house do you think you are going to be in?"

"Probably Hufflepuff." I said, looking at my hands as I stacked up a wall.

"A Hufflepuff?" Draco stopped building, and looked at me, looking like I had insulted him. "No brother of mine will be a Hufflepuff! No, you will be in one of the other houses. You're not boring enough for Hufflepuff! You can be in Slytherin with me."

"Doing the sorting hats job for it Draco?" I looked up to see Sev'rus standing over us, looking down at Draco with one of his eyebrow's up.

"Uncle Sev, tell Harry he won't be a Hufflepuff." Draco whined. I looked back down at my hands. Draco had said Hufflepuffs didn't matter, which would make me a Hufflepuff. Would he not want to talk to me once I was a Hufflepuff?

"Of course he won't be a Hufflepuff." Sev'rus scoffed. "Not with having parents like his and being raised by me, with the influence of Malfoys and Weasleys. No, Harry, you will either be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, perhaps a Ravenclaw. I highly doubt that you will become a Hufflepuff." So when I became a Hufflepuff Sev'rus wouldn't wanna talk to me either. I didn't look back up, only looked at the block I was tossing around in my hand. "But if you are a Hufflepuff, we will just have to work harder to convert you to one of our two sides, wont we?" my head snapped up, and I looked at Sev'rus with wide eyes. Had he read my mind?

"He won't be a Hufflepuff!" Draco exclaimed, as if him saying so made it true. "He will be with me in Slytherin."

"He could also be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Draco, you cannot force him to be in Slytherin." When Draco opened his mouth, probably to argue, Sev'rus continued. "It is time for you to leave Draco; your parents wish to return home."

"Okay." Draco sighed, standing up and brushing something I couldn't see off of his pants. I scrambled to my feet, standing in front of Draco. I flinched back and gasped when he pulled me into his arms. "Calm down little brother, I'm not going to hurt you." Draco said, pulling back to hold me at an arm's length with a frown.

"Good by Harry." Luc'i'us said as he walked up behind his son, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "We will see you next week when the Weasleys come, yes?" Sev'rus nodded, and the blonde family went back into the green flames in the fire place. I shuddered, hoping that Sev'rus would never make me go into the weird green fire.

"So how do you like Draco Harry?" Sev'rus asked me.

"He's nice." I muttered, trying to stop a yawn. When I opened my mouth to ask what was going on next week, it came out. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Sev'rus, who was now a bit blurry.

"It would seem that all this excitement has exhausted you." Sev'rus said. I made a 'hmmm' sound and yawned again.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked. Then I let out an 'eep' as Sev'rus picked me up.

**Severus POV**

He made a small sound of surprise when I lifted him up and cradled him against my chest. Looking up at me with eyes that looked like they weren't quite seeing, he opened his mouth but cut himself off with a yawn before he could actually talk.

"I'm carrying you up to bed, because it looks to me like you won't make it up the stairs. I do not wish to find you halfway up the stairs asleep when I retire in a few hours." I said, assuming he was going to ask what I was doing. He made a small sound before snuggling into my chest. I chuckled softly at his antics, then began to carry him up to his room.

As I had predicted, he fell asleep half way up the stairs. I tucked the sleeping child into his bed, his winged panther toy next to him. With a small sigh he snuggled into his pillow, pulling the soft stuffed animal to his chest. Brushing his hair out of his face, I turned and walked from the room.

Life with Harry complicated everything…but I realize that…I wouldn't want to change it for the world.

**SO! I finished this…Thrusday. But as I am not at home and I can't get to Fanfiction from work, you'll all get this tomorrow, because I won't be home tonight. No, tonight, I will be at the Harry Potter midnight release movie, dressed as a Slytherin student and waving a wand around while I try to make my robe billow like Severus. All of you who are going (went I suppose…) to the midnight showings…cheers to nerd-ness. All of you that aren't (didn't?)… it really sucks to be you. :D **


	12. Dumbledore Hires Dunderheads

**This is a short little chapter about Harry and Severus bonding. I know its short, but I wanted more Harry and Sev time, and the Weasleys come next (FRED AND GEORGE TIME!). Then, we are back to problems with Dumbleydore! :D**

**Also, Ron lovers…I'm sorry. I am not a Ron fan. He won't be evil, or mean, but he isn't going to be one of Harry's best friends. They will get along better when they are older, maybe become good friends but for now they just…know each other. **

**Bex- Yes, I know, good Voldie throws you off. Sadly for you, I like where that is going, and I'm not going to make him NICE. He's going to be the lesser of two evils; he still hates muggles with a thriving passion. =D **

**Severus POV**

"I don't understand why looking at the pictures in my potions book is this entertaining for you." I commented drily as Harry curled into my side, looking at my book that I was holding while having one arm around him.

"Can you really make all these?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes roaming the page, narrowing at all the words he didn't know.

"Not only can I make every potion in this book, I could do so in my sleep." I said drily, trying not to feel satisfied at Harrys awe filled gasp. "This potions book is something I am considering for my seventh year students. I'm going to make the book list for the new teacher…my only hope is that they aren't completely incompetent. I hope they aren't stupid and bad at their job." I amended when I saw Harry's blank look.

"Oh." He paused for a second, face scrunched up adorably as he thought. Wait, adorably? "But…why would they get hired if they were stupid? No one wants to hire a stupid teacher."

"Dumbledore has a past history of hiring teachers who were less than desirable." I said to the child on my lap.

"That's dumb." The six year old muttered. I smirked.

"Quite." I agreed.

"What that?" Harry asked, pointing to a random picture in the book.

"That, Mr. Potter, would be a Moonstone." Harry giggled, as he always did when I referred to him as 'Mr. Potter', insisting that if I was teaching him something I might as well address him as a student should be addressed.

"What does it do?" The child asked, curling further into my chest.

"The moonstone is used in various love potions, as well as draught of the living peace because-"

"It makes the page shiny." Harry interrupted my explanation, his eye starting to droop as he ran his small fingers over the picture of the moonstone, which was in fact glittering as that was the nature of the stone. I shook my head, suppressing a chuckle.

"Yes, good observation Harry." I said, rising and eyebrow as the boy yawned, fisting a hand in my robe as he pulled Batcat closer to his chest. "Perhaps it is time for you to retire." Harry looked up at me blearily. "Time for bed."

"No!" he exclaimed instantly, burrowing even closer to me. "Stay here with you."

I opened my mouth to tell him that sleeping downstairs was not proper, but I closed it, decided that just this once he could stay down here while I was reading. When I went to bed, I could carry him up to his own.

"Very well Harry, you may stay down here." I said slowly, still not having convinced myself that this wasn't a bad idea. Harry made a content noise and shut his eyes fully, relaxing into me completely.

"Love you." He murmured before his breathing evened out, signaling sleep.

I stiffened and stared down at him. He loved me? Why on earth would he? I moved to push him off and tell him he had to go up to bed after all, but when I looked back down at him I stopped.

A small smile graced the child's face, the sharp features of his to thin face very obvious even when he was relaxed. His small hand no longer clenched tightly at my robe, but still held a loose grip, as it scared I would slip through his fingers.

Sighing, I settled back in my hair and began to run my fingers through his raven black hair and I returned to my book.

'Half those dunderheads won't understand a good percentage of this book' I thought maliciously as I turned the page, a smirk sliding onto my face. 'Perfect.'

**Short, yes, I know, crazily so, get over it. The next chapter will go back to my normal length, and Harry meets the Weasley children, most importantly the TWINS! :D next chapter will be up tomorrow, I honestly just keep forgetting to post….REVIEW OR IT WONT COME UP TILL NEXT WEEK WHEN I GET BACK INTO TOWN FROM ANOTHER TRIP! *threatens you* **


	13. Twins?

**Love me some Weasley twins…But this chapter was hard to write. :P **

**Severus POV**

Draco stood next to Harry, staying visible to others whereas Harry was half behind my robes. My godson curled an arm around Harry's shoulder, and was whispering something into Harry's ear that I myself could not hear.

Lucius stood on my other side, muttering under his breath about how much he hated the red headed annoyances that were called Weasleys, and something about how the adorable Potter child would be the death of him. I couldn't agree more with his sentiment. In my care for no more than two months, and Harry James Potter had already changed nearly my entire life style.

Narcissa sat stiffly on one of the couches, her eyes flicking between the fire place and her son, who was standing tall while Harry leaned slightly into him. The raven haired child had yet to warm up to the witch, and I knew she was upset by this fact, not that she'd ever show it.

"Here they come." I announced as the wards jumped, signaling the use of the password.

Molly came first, holding the hands of a boy a little shorter than Draco and a girl who looked maybe five. Arthur followed her, holding the hands of two boys who were identical to each other, and wore identical smirks. Following his father was Percy Weasley, who I did know as he was in his third year of Hogwarts this year.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed, beaming at him. Harry waved, not moving from where he was leaning into Draco's side. "And you must be Draco Malfoy." Lucius looked shocked as Molly smiled warmly at his son, before making a 'tut'ing nose with her tongue. "You're both MUCH to thin, even you Draco dear."

"Don't mind mum, she thinks everyone's to thin!" exclaimed one of the twin boys as both simultaneously rolled their eyes and cross their arms over their chests.

"Oh hush." Scolded Molly narrowing her eyes at the twins before turning back to Harry and Draco. "Boys, this is my daughter Ginny" she put her hand on the small girls shoulder. "My youngest son Ronald."

"Ron!" the boy protested, scowling up at his mother.

"Yes yes, Ron." Said Molly, rolling her eyes. The youngest Weasley male looked pleased. "Percy over there is a third year at Hogwarts, so you would know him Severus, and these two are-"

"We can introduce ourselves just fine mum!" one of the twins exclaimed, looking affronted.

"It's like she doesn't trust us to know our own names!" the other said, looking as if this were a scandal. I raised my eyebrows and shared a look with Lucius before we both looked back to the identical ten year olds.

"We know who we are! We are Gred and Forge!" Lucius snorted while I fought the corners of my lips that ached to go upwards.

"Wait, Gred, are you sure that's right?" one of the twins asked his brother.

"Of course it is Forge!" the other twin replied cheerfully. Harry giggled, while Draco was looking at the two like he didn't quite know what to make of them. Both grinned and bowed at Harry.

"Thank you, thank you,"

"we aim to please."

"Or rather-"  
>"Entertain I suppose."<p>

"Do you always finish each other's sentences?" Draco asked, looking between them, flabbergasted. "How do you even do that?"

"It's a gift." The twins said together, grinning. "And if we might ask, who are the two of you?"

"Didn't you hear your mother say our names?" Draco asked, pulling Harry, who was staring at the twins in curiosity, closer to his side. I nearly smiled at the protective reaction Draco had around Harry.

"We did-"  
>"-but its only polite-"<p>

"-to ask you-"

"-personally."

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, his eyes flicking down to Harry and then back to the twins. To my surprise he did not charge ahead and introduce Harry as well.

"I'm Harry." The smaller boy said quietly, moving even closer to Draco and keeping a hand clenched to my robes.

"Well now that we have politely asked your names, we-"

"-have decided that we are going to call you Blondie and Squirt!" Draco's eyes narrowed, and the twin that had revealed the nicknames chuckled. "Perhaps we should call him Frosty instead Gred, look at that glare!"

"Naw, I like Blondie." 'Gred' stated. 'Forge' nodded in agreement.

"That's enough you two!" Molly said finally, exasperated. "Fred, George, we talked about this before we left the Burrow, this behavior is unacceptable!"

"That one is Fred." Harry whispered, pointing with the hand that wasn't fisted in my robes at the twin Molly had referred to as George. The Weasleys all blinked at Harry in surprise; while the twins shared a shocked look then both stepped closer to Draco and Harry. Draco's arm around Harry tightened, and he glared at the twins as Harry shrunk into the blonde boys' side.

"How can you tell us apart?" they demanded, seeming to take no notice of Harry's apparent fear. I readied myself to step in, knowing how irrational ten year olds to be.

"Fred- Gred has more spots on his nose and cheeks, but George- Forge has more spot things on his forehead." Harry said, looking from twin to twin fearfully. Slowly, huge grins spread across their faces and they walked fully up to my ward and godson, standing one on each side of the younger boys and tossing an arm around the two startled younger boys.

"Blimey, bout time someone could tell us apart!" the previously designated Fred said.

"Right you are dear brother. We thought we were the only ones that noticed! Even our dear mother, unable to tell us apart!" George exclaimed dramatically.

"It's official." Fred said seriously. "We like you."

Harry looked delighted by this fact, while Draco still looked unsure about the two. Rightly so in my opinion. Harry being friends with the Weasley twins was going to complicate my life quite a bit.

"You two are ridiculous." Percy snorted, shaking his head at his prankster brothers. "You love that people can't tell you apart. Why else would you switch your sweaters at Christmas?"

"Switch sweaters?" Draco asked, lifting one eyebrow while giving the twins and Percy a look that I had only ever seen on Lucius before. My gaze shifted over the boy's father, who looked very smug and pleased with himself while Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Every year I make the entire family sweaters with their first initial on the front. And, without fail, every year, these two hooligans switch their sweaters." Molly explained, frowning and the grinning twins.

"I don't see why it matters which one is which, they act the exact same." Ron said with a shrug. His two older brothers looked affronted.

"Oi!" they both exclaimed. "Watch it Ronniekins, or we will turn your teddy into a spider again!" the small red headed boy paled, shaking his head frantically.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly exclaimed. "Wait…again? We will be discussing this when we get home!"

This was going to be a long day.

Lucius was attempting to look disinterested while he was speaking with Percy, but I could tell that the third Weasley son intrigued him. Narcissa and Molly had stuck up a tentative conversation, while Ginny sat on her mother's lap just staring at Harry with large eyes. Ron hadn't stopped pouting since the twins threatened his precious stuffed companion. Fred and George were sitting with Draco and Harry, trying to get Harry to talk more while telling the boys about all the pranks they had pulled and what they wanted to pull at Hogwarts.

"You'll have detention scrubbing cauldrons for me for the rest of your education if you even so much as _think _about doing that again." I snarled when I heard one of the ginger twins tell Draco their plans to steal from my potion stores to complete their pranks. Both twins looked up at me, paling a bit before grinning.

"Of course sir-"

"You'll never hear of it again." They said. I growled but turned around, continuing to listen.

"How do you not find him scary?" one of the twins exclaimed in a hushed whisper, most likely to Harry. "You won't talk to our dad or Blondie's mum, but you aren't scared of Professor Snape? Everyone is scared of Snape, heck, even the Slytherins are scared of him!"

"Sev'rus is nice!" Harry defended. I smirked as my ward defended me.

"Nice?" both twins exclaimed, their disbelief ringing out clear in their tones. My smirk grew. How I loved my reputation…Harry better not ruin it, brat.

"Uncle Severus is awesome." Draco said, sounding annoyed with the twins. "If he likes you then he will protect you, which means nothing bad will ever happen to you." My brow furrowed. If only the world worked how seven year olds saw it.

"What do you mean Blondie?"

"If you were to kidnap Harry or me, than Uncle Sev would come and find us, then make you pay for taking us away." Draco said proudly, no longer protesting the nickname as he has been an hour ago. "And his animagus form is a panther, so he could bite your face off!"

"Why would we kidnap you two?" asked one of the twins.

"I dunno, I was just using you as an example. Draco said with a shrug. "If anyone did anything to us he would protect us."

"Sev'rus already saved me from my Aunt and Uncle." Harry said quietly.

"Did he make them pay?" asked a twin. The other twin's voice was deeper; perhaps I could keep track of them that way.

"I dunno, I never asked." Harry said quietly. That's when what had just been said hit me. Had I gotten revenge on the Dursleys for what they had done to my ward, my second godson? No. I hadn't. I have been so wrapped up in everything else that I forgot to go back. What I needed to do was-

My thoughts were broken as climbed up my chair and onto my lap. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him.

"Did you need something Harry?" I asked as the boy curled into my side, sighing contently.

"No. Draco bet Fred that you do let people snuggle up to you, and Fred didn't believe him, so Dray sent me over here to prove him right." The child murmured into my robe. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see the twins staring with their jaws practically on the floor and Draco smirking at them smugly.

"Is that so?" I mused, snorting when Percy and Ron began to stare in shock as well while Harry nodded into my chest. "Interesting. What do you think of the Weasleys Harry?"

"The twins are so cool!" the child instantly exclaimed. "Percy seems super smart, but Fred says that he doesn't know when to 'let loose'. I think that means relax? He looks super serious talking with Uncle Luc over there. Ron hasn't really talked to me and that Ginny girl won't stop staring at me, even when I hide behind Draco!" he had begun to sound upset by the end of the last part.

"She's just surprised because she's never seen a boy without red or blonde hair." I said drily, wishing I had come up with a less ridiculous answer. "She doesn't know what to do with herself." Harry made a soft noise and then pressed himself closer to me.

"I don't want to go back over to Draco and the twins." My ward said slowly. "Wanna stay over here with you."

"That's fine little one." I said, running a hand through his thick unruly hair. "You needn't worry, they understand."

**Draco POV**

"Is Harry coming back over?" Fred asked. I shook my head.

"No, he was starting to get stressed out." I said, shrugging before remembering father had told me not to do that anymore. It wasn't proper of a Malfoy to shrug ones shoulders.

"That's why you mentioned Professor Snape snuggling people! You never wanted to bet at all! Sneaky Blondie, very sneaky…" George said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Of course." I sniffed, straightening up a bit more. "I come from a very long line of Slytherins, what would you expect?"

"Awwwww, Forge, our little Blondie is gonna be a snake! What ever shall we do?" Fred gushed, staring at me in mocking horror. I scowled.

"Snakes are the best! You lions get caught in everything you do anyway!" I huffed.

"This is untrue!" Fred exclaimed.

"No, that is correct. Gryffindors also get blamed because half the time it is them, and they do get caught, hot headed fools." Uncle Sev sneered, eyes glinting with laughter. I grinned at him as both twins looked put out.

"Well Gred, I suppose we will be creating a new record for most detentions if we follow our family into the lion's den." George sighed.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"DRACO YOU BETTER NOT BE AGREEING TO BE PART OF THAT!"

All three of us winced at the shrill shrieks of our mothers.

"Way to go George, you alerted the prison guards. Mum is going to try to force the pranksters out of us." Fred muttered.

"How was that my fault?"

"How _wasn't_ that your fault?" 

**Not my best chapter, but now that I have the twins in it will be easier. Next chapter, Severus pays a visit to the Dursleys and Harry stays with Draco and Lucius! Feel free to give me suggestions on what should happen to the Dursleys, but remember, no killing! We aren't going for Azkaban here people! **


	14. Dursleys, Draco, and Dumbledore

…**.don't hate me for this. The second half of the chapter might have some of you ready to take my head off. Enjoy! (Also, when I published the last chapter I forgot the note that asked for suggestions…and I already had this chap done. So, thanks for the input, and if you were psychic and suggested what I did use that's awesome for you!) **

**Severus POV**

"Don't tell him where I have gone." I said, glaring at Lucius who rolled his eyes.

"Severus, if you don't hurry up and leave he is going to wake up before you do leave!" my friend exclaimed. "Stop worrying so much, it's not like he's an infant. I'm not going to tell him where you are, and you'll be back soon after he wakes up anyway. Now go!"

I glanced back towards my room, knowing the picture one would see when entering there. Last night Harry had a terrible nightmare, and had run into my room, sobbing in fear. When I finally got him back to sleep I didn't have the heart to move him, and when Lucius and Draco arrived for the day Draco has seen his 'little brother's' tear stained cheeks and instantly curled around him in the bed, as if trying to hide him from the world.

Giving Lucius a swift nod, I flooed to the leaky cauldron before apparating with a loud crack. In front of me was once more the disgusting muggle suburbia I had visited months before. This time as I strode towards number four, there was much more purpose to my stride.

Knocking on the door, I waited for it to be answered, a malicious smirk making its way onto my face.

Petunia opened the door with a large fake smile, but when her gaze fell on me her eyes widened in horror and she tried to slam the door shut.

"Tsk tsk Tuney." I sneered, pushing my way into the house. "You should know that you could never stop a wizard from entering your home. Or perhaps you don't, because every time I went to tell you so Lily stopped me, because for some reason she didn't want to hurt your feelings…wonder what she would think of you now Petunia."

"My sister was a disgusting freak!" spat the bitter woman, who then flinched as I chuckled darkly.

"Your sister protected you from a great many things Petunia. Myself and others like me included. Why do you think you never got cursed when the wizards came to visit?" I looked at her in pure disgust. "You treated her son, your nephew, like a slave. Tell me, how do you justify this to yourself? Is there no guilt?"

"No, he was a freak, and he would have hurt my family!" she said angrily.

"Your nephew," I growled, stepping closer to her "Is quite possibly the most powerful wizard in the world. Had you treated him right, imagine the protection you would have gotten once the wizarding wars break out once more. You would have been untouchable; now you are nothing more than muggles in yet another matching house."

Rubbing in lost opportunities pleased me, but now it was time for the main event. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, back to my own…family.

"Why don't you call in your husband and that lard bucket you call a child?" I asked, making it clear that it was not a suggestion but an order. Before she could open her mouth, her disgusting husband lumbered in, glaring at me with beady eyes.

"What do you want, freak?" he spat.

"I told you I'd be back." I sneered, able to feel my eyes glinting with malice. The whale of a son came in behind his dad and took one look at me before beginning to wail, looking at me fearfully. I flicked my hand, sending a wandless silencing spell at him. "Now, I believe we have some…business to finish up."

"We have no business with you! Get out and leave my family alone, I have had to put up with you freaks for far too long!" Vernon yelled, his face turning an interesting shade of purple in his fury.

"Hmm, we seem to disagree on this matter." I said smoothly, pulling three test tubes out from my robe pocket. "I have something for each of you." Flicking my wand, I watched in satisfaction as all three powerless muggles fell onto their couch and were bound there by ropes. I approached the fat child first, holding up a dark blue potion.

"What are you doing?" Petunia exclaimed shrilly.

"Perhaps, first, I should tell you of my profession." I said, acting as if I was catching up with old friends. My tone obviously infuriated Vernon, but he kept his mouth shut. "I am a potions master, which means I take a lot of ingredients you've never heard of and I can do extraordinary things with them. I can make elixirs that bring people back from the edge of death, poisons that active when I want them to, drinks that turn you into someone else…I've invented quite a few to, for example, one that lets werewolves keep their sanity during the full moon. These three-" I held up the potions I was holding "-are also of my own invention."

"What are you going to do to my son?" demanded Vernon, spittle flying everywhere. Thankfully, none landed on me, and I gave Vernon a look of disgust.

"This potion, Mr. Dursleys, has a very…interesting effect on its drinkers. I made is specifically for your son to." The boy looked up at me in fear while the two adult Dursleys began to scream insults at me. I continued regardless. "This potion will make you feel as if you are on the verge of starvation. All of the time. No matter how much you eat, it will feel like you haven't eaten in a week."

"WHAT?" Bellowed Vernon. "You cannot do this! It's barbaric!"

"You did it to my son, now I shall do it to yours." I sneered. "Although, yours was a lot worse, because you were actually starving a child. This potion will only make him feel as if he was starving, and it only lasts for a month…because he is so young. Perhaps he will learn that what he did to his cousin was not appropriate." One could only hope. With parents like these, there is truly no hope for Dudley Dursley.

Petunia and Vernon watched in horror as I tipped the potion down the boys throat. Normally I would not extract revenge on a child, as he was only doing as he was taught, but with this potion the boy would learn to appreciate food more, and eventually lose the weight that would kill him in his early twenties if he wasn't careful.

Placing the empty vial back into my robes as the boy began to cry loudly, I stepped over to Petunia, holding up a lavender colored potion. Seeing that I was coming towards her, Petunia began to panic.

"Vernon was the one that hit the boy!" she exclaimed at such high octave I almost winced. Smirking, I lifted an eyebrow.

"Throwing your husband under the…oh what do you muggles say…under the bus?" I said, mirth filling my eyes. Petunia didn't answer, leaning as far away from me as possible in her bounds. "Well that seems like a rather…unhealthy relationship."

"Get away from me you freak!" she screamed, getting more and more hysterical as I got closer.

"Saying hurtful things to your tormenter, I thought that was always considered a no-no?" I snorted. "Apparently not. And half of me doesn't want to tell you what this potion does, but again, I created it, and I am rather proud…"

"Don't touch-!" Petunia was cut off as I forced the liquid down her throat.

"This potion, Tuney, will make it so no matter how much you clean, you are convinced that your house is a mess, covered with dirt and dust…unfortunately for you, this potion lasts far longer than your sons." Petunia coughed and sputtered, looking up at me in horror. Satisfaction filled me, and I smirked down at her. "For seven years this potion will be active, seeing as that's how long you allowed the mistreatment of Harry." The hideous woman burst into tears. I ignored her and turned to Vernon, my expression darkening and a cruel smile making its way onto my face. The fat muggle glared up at me, trying to hide his fear.

"You'll pay for this you freak!" He said his voice in a significantly higher octave than before.

"No, I won't." I said confidently, holding up the last potion. This one looked far more frightful than the other two, as it was a thick black substance that looked something like tar. "This potion is a personal favorite of mine. Starting tomorrow, you will live the injuries you inflicted on your nephew. Tomorrow will match to the day you first found Harry on your door step, and for the next nearly seven years you will live it. I'll be surprised if you survive, seeing as the only reason Harry did was because of his magic, which you are lacking." Forcing the potion into Vernon's mouth, I quickly covered his mouth and plugged his nose so that he would have to swallow. After a few seconds he did so and I removed my hands, wiping them off on my pants in disgust.

"Sir?" I turned, looking at the whale of a boy who had stopped crying but still had red eyes from doing so. I lifted an eyebrow, but didn't stop him from continuing. He hesitated, then his eyes met mine. "Are there…are there more fre- people like you and-and like Harry?"

"Millions. All over the world." I replied as I straightened myself up. Instead of beginning to wail once more like I expected, the child's face scrunched up in thought.

"So…if there are that many of you, you can't all be freaks, right?" Only my years of practice hiding my true feelings let me hide my shock. Perhaps there was hope for the Dursley boy.

"Don't listen to him Dudley, they are freaks!" Spat the boy's father. I ignored him, instead studying the boy, who had instantly looked down at the floor at his father's words.

Leaning in close to Dudley, I pressed a gallon into his hand, ignoring his parent's cries of 'leave our precious Dudders alone!'. The fat blonde looked down at the gold coin, then back up at me in confusion.

"Should you ever decide that your disgraceful parents are…less than adequate, hold this and say 'Salazar Slytherin'. I will have someone retrieve you from your location if you do so." I instructed. Dudley nodded, and I straightened once more. "I'll be taking my leave now."

I had originally made the coin for Harry, so that if he needed me while I was out or if he got lost he could contact me, but I could easily make another one for Harry. I doubted that the Dursley boy would ever use it, as he would most likely turn into another version of his parents. But just in case…

Turning around, I looked at number 4 Privet Drive one last time before vanishing with a loud crack.

**Draco POV**

Harry is too tiny. Way too tiny. I tried to ask Daddy once why Harry is so small, but he wouldn't tell me anything except for that Harry's old family was very mean to him, and now we were his family.

Looking down at Harry, I frowned. My little brother is very jumpy, always flinching away from everyone but Uncle Sev and I. I think that those stupid muggles Harry had to live with before Uncle Sev got him hit him, because that's what he always seems to think people are going to do.

But last night Harry had been crying. Uncle Sev has said he had a bad dream, but his eyes were still all swollen from crying. Whatever that dream had been about, it must have been really bad.

"Draco." I looked up at the whisper, seeing father standing over me. "Come, you need to eat something."

"No." I whispered back. "I need to stay with Harry. We will both come eat something when he wakes up." Father looked like he was going to protest, but then he sighed.

"Very well." He said quietly, backing out of the room.

I pulled Harry closer to me as he whimpered in his sleep, pulling his blankets up more to keep him warm. He let out a sigh and snuggled closer to me, falling into a peaceful sleep once more. Happy I was helping my little brother fend off nightmares, I allowed him to wiggle closer to me in his sleep.

Harry is MY little brother, which makes him mine to protect. And that's what I'm gonna do.

**Remus POV**

"You called Albus?" I asked, watching the Headmaster I use to respect warily.

"Yes. I did Remus, thank you for responding so quickly." The old man said, smiling kindly at me. "I've called you here because I know that young little Harry is very important to you, and that you will do anything for the boy."

I nodded, pushing down the wolf that insisted I rid the world of this threat to my pack. Now was not the time to go charging in and attack. Now was the time to channel my inner Slytherin, and do a bit of spying.

"Of course I would. Severus has yet to tell me if he requires my help yet, I have offered." I said, lowering my eyes in in false disappointment.

"Remus, my boy, do you honestly think that Severus is going to let you anywhere near Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking sympathetic as he leaned over his desk closer to me. "We all know how much Severus hates werewolves, and the incident with the whomping willow doesn't help. Has he even responded to your offer for help with the boy?" I nearly growled, knowing that Dumbledore was trying to play up my own insecurities.

"No- but Albus, surely Severus will be willing to overlook this fact, I mean, I am also listed as Godfather. He won't cut me out of Harry's life. And Severus and I have been getting along better as of late, don't you think?" I exclaimed, trying to sound a bit panicked.

"You think to highly of Severus Remus. Were it only up to Severus, you would not see a hair on that boys head, ever." He shook his head, as if disappointed in Severus.

"But…Sir…it is up to only Severus." I said, genuinely confused. What was Dumbledore planning?

"That, Remus, is a problem that we shall soon fix." The older wizard leaned back in his chair, looking pleased with himself. "I have come to some information that might interest you Remus. Severus Snape was never given vertirisum at his trial. Therefore, we can claim it invalid and force him to have another trial, as you can do with Death Eaters."

My heart sank into my stomach, making me feel sick.

"But…but Severus doesn't deserve that." I said, frowning. "He'll take good care of Harry, Lily trusts him to, James to."

"Remus, I would agree, but Severus is letting Harry hang around the Malfoys, and who knows that other Death Eater Slytherin families? The wizarding world will be doomed if Severus and the Malfoys convert Harry over to the dark side. Don't you understand Remus? We cannot let this happen. Harry needs to be placed with muggles so he gains appreciation and affection for them, so that when the time comes he will be willing to fight for them and their survival." Albus said, talking to me as if I was a small child who didn't understand.

"You want to place him back with muggles? After what just happened with his muggle relatives? Albus, I'm not sure about this…" I said softly, internally screaming at the old man that such a thing would happen only over my cold lifeless body.

"I'm sure that Severus exaggerated what he said about Harry's relatives to help himself get custody of Harry without opposition." Albus said, waving it off with his hand. My muscles tensed and I felt my blood nearly reach boiling point, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"You would place Harry with them again?" I asked, keeping all of the anger out of my tone.

"Oh Merlin no my boy." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "We have found that that particular arrangement did not work, for Harry or the Dursley family. No, we will place him with one of the muggle families that are looking to adopt. He will be raised in a loving muggle family, perhaps with some younger siblings."

My annoyance levels were shooting off the charts as Dumbledore explained his plan to place Harry with some random muggle family we knew nothing about, rather than leaving him in the loving care of Severus.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir." I said, still attempting to play dumb. "You wish to place Harry with muggles because Severus was a Death Eater? Why not just place him with a light wizarding family? That would be far healthier for Harry; most muggles don't react well to accidental magic when it begins."

"Remus…" Dumbledore sighed. "Have you not been listening? Harry needs to grow up away from magic so that he realizes the worth of having magic, and the worth of those without magic. We need him to understand both by the time Voldemort returns."

"How are you going to get Severus to give him up though? Severus will still be innocent when he is questioned; there is no going around the fact that he, although marked, is a spy rather than a death eater." I pointed out. If I could figure out Dumbledore's plan, than I could help Severus defend himself against it.

"Not if you have only the right questions asked. I have paid off the questioner that will be at Severus's trial and I have given him a list of questions where the answers will be only incriminating." Albus said, looking very pleased with himself. "It will be too easy to get Severus thrown into Azkaban, right next to Sirius."

"Alright sir. What do you need me to do?" I asked, hating myself for agreeing with this even if I was only doing so to keep my allies in the loop.

"Only support me in this when I bring it forth to the Order. If I have you, Harry's other Godfather, agreeing with me, then the others will agree far more easily. They will trust your judgment, and I would like the Order to be supportive of this move." Dumbledore said, beaming at me.

"Of course Headmaster. Is that all?" I asked politely, smiling at the old wizard.

"Yes Remus, that is all, thank you for coming by. I will see you soon." I nodded in acceptance then walking calmly towards the fire place, flooing to my home.

Pausing for a second, I waited for the green flames to completely die before throwing in another handful of floo powder.

"Spinners End Emerald Dragon!" I called out.

I had much to tell Severus.

**So what do you guys think? Review, or imma not update!**


	15. Planning Blindly

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! *ego inflates drastically* To answer some of you, I have my own plans for Dudley…and you'll only find out if you stick with me for the long haul! HA! And none of you got it right in your 'Dudley should'….also I would never make Dudley a wizard, that is going WAY too far with that….Dudley a wizard, pfft…. sooooo here is the next chapter! *sighs* none of you are going to be very happy with me judging by what I plan to do and what you said in your reviews….oh well. I'm sure you'll forgive me….eventually…. **

**Lucius POV (ooooh a new one! :P) **

The floo flared and I set my book down, turning to greet Severus as he returned from his muggle business. I would be lying to say that I was not curious of what he did to them, or jealous that he got to have revenge on them.

But it was not Severus that stood before me brushing the soot off his robes. No, it was Remus Lupin, the werewolf.

"Lupin!" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowed. The man looked at me, eyes amber as he regarded me. I slipped my wand into my hand, knowing that the wolf was on the surface which made this animal unpredictable. Severus could trust the wolf all he wanted, I saw no reason to.

"Where is Severus?" the wolf asked, looking far more haggard than usual.

"Out." I responded coldly.

"When will he be back?" Lupin asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I am unsure." I said shortly, hoping that the wolf would just leave.

"Dammit Malfoy this is important!" the wolf snarled, taking a step towards me. Without hesitating, I pulled out my want, pointing it between his eyes.

"Not another step." I threatened.

"Where is Severus?" the wolf asked again, amber eyes glinting. I didn't answer this time. "Malfoy, this is very important, it's about Harry!"

Before I could ask what he was talking about, the floo flared again.

**Severus POV**

I stepped out of my fire place only to freeze as I took in the scene before me. Lucius stood, wand out, while Remus glared at him with bared teeth, his eyes a frightening shade of amber.

"Lucius, wand down." I said, frowning at my blonde friend who slowly lowered his wand, but kept it in his hand. "What is going on? Remus, why are you here?"

"Severus, I don't mean to just barge in, but I just came from a meeting with Dumbledore." My heart sank as Remus spoke. Anything to do with Albus bloody Dumbledore could not be good. Having hope that Dumbledore would just leave us alone was foolish, but I had hoped for more time before having to defend against him.

"He explained some plan of how to get Harry back into his clutches I assume?" I asked tiredly as I threw myself into an arm chair, deciding changing out of my muggle clothing would have to wait.

"I…Severus…he…he wants to demand a retrial for you, with veritaserum. He plans to create the question list and has paid off the questioner to use only his questions…which will make you look guilty enough for Azkaban." Remus's eyes faded back to brown as he looked at me in worry.

"What?" I gasped, startled. Azkaban? Dumbledore actually wanted to just throw me into Azkaban after everything I had done for him and his stupid cause? After all the times I risked my life, all the missions I almost died on, everything? "Harry, what about Harry? What does he want with my son?" I asked, feeling frantic.

"Albus has informed me that in order to have him prepared to fight for them in the upcoming war when Voldemort returns, he needs to be raised by muggles." Remus said.

"He plans to send Harry back to his relatives?" I growled, my hands gripping the arms of my chair so hard that Lucius looked at me in concern.

"No, he wanted to find a muggle family that's been looking to adopt and give them Harry." Remus said.

"What? Random muggles that know nothing of magic? How many muggleborns have almost died because their families are so frightened by their accidental magic?" Lucius spluttered, looking to me in shock.

"Far too many to count." I said grimly, standing and beginning to pace. "We need to figure a way out of this. And after this is over, Harry and I are going to disappear until it is time for him attend Hogwarts."

"He plans on giving the questioner a list of questions…" Lucius muttered, eyes narrowed as he thought and muttered to himself. Then he looked up. "What if we go with it?" Remus and I both just stared at him.

"Lucius, I have never accused you of being like a typical blonde…but…" I started, giving my friend a look of disbelief.

"No, we go along with the trial, but our way. Amelia Bones is fair, no matter whom you are, we can insist on her being our questioner. I'll be your lawyer of course. We will accept the demands for a retrial because then you will not be arrested for such. Cooperation is key; and after this they will never be able to bring up Death Eater charges with you again." The blond politician was nodding to himself at this point.

"Very well." I agreed. "Remus, do you know when he plans to do this?"

"He will announce his plan at an Order meeting that will be held tonight. I'm willing to bet that you will be receiving an order for a retrial within the next two days, most likely tomorrow morning." Remus told me.

"Lucius, how long will it take to get a trial for me?"

"A week from when you receive the order I will have a trail set up for you, on our terms." My friend assured me.

"Alright. Both of you follow me." I ordered, standing up and leading them into my study. Pulling out some parchment and ink, I picked up my favorite quill and began to write, well aware of both of them looking over my shoulder.

_I, Severus Snape, place my ward Harry James Potter with the following care takers in the case my inability to care for him myself:_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Molly Weasley_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Under no circumstances will custody of Harry James Potter be given to Albus Dumbledore, nor any muggle family._

_**Severus Snape**_

I signed the paper with a flourish, then passed it to the two shocked men behind me.

"Sign it as witnesses." I ordered.

"Severus, this is unnecessary-" Remus began.

"I will not take any chances!" I hissed. "If, for some reason, this doesn't work and I do end up in Azkaban, then Harry will be taken care of. I will not allow him to fall into Dumbledore's hands once more, he has suffered enough!" the werewolf fell silent, and both signed the parchment without further protest. When they had finished, I took the document and placed it in the top drawer of my desk. "Remember where it is…just in case."

"Dad!" I caught Harry as he practically flew at me, lifting him up to sit on my hip. Draco stood in front of me, pouting.

"Harry, that's not fair, you can't climb onto Sev. That's cheating!" the blonde child said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, exactly, are you two doing?" I drawled, not showing my amusement as I raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing!" was the simultaneous reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Draco is spending the night tonight." I told them, wincing even though I expected the childish squeals that answered my news.

Lucius was spending the day looking through back grounds for judges and fine tuning everything we needed for the trial to go smoothly in our direction, not Dumbledore's. As Narcissa was in France, I offered to take Draco for the night, so that my old friend could focus without having to run around attempting to get his son not to prank the house elves.

Luckily for me, Draco wouldn't dare try to prank Willow. My godson had learned very quickly that if you pranked Willow, she would get even.

"Dad, can we have pizza tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Draco agreed, both of them looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No boys." I said firmly. Both of their faces fell. "Molly has invited to dinner tonight, it would be rude to eat beforehand wouldn't it?" instantly both of their faces brightened again.

"We're going to the Weasleys?" Draco exclaimed excitedly. I smirked and nodded, wishing that his father had been able to hear him say that. Even if he was being friendly with the Weasleys Lucius was still not a fan of them.

"Yes. Be ready to go in ten minutes." I ordered, setting Harry back down on the ground. The two boys darted upstairs, Draco helping Harry up with the smaller boy tripped in his haste. I chuckled, enjoying their antics. 'Might be one of the last times you see it.' A voice in the back of my mind piped up. I shoved it back down. I would not be going to Azkaban!

"How could he do such a thing?" Molly exclaimed after I finished telling her and Arthur what Dumbledore had planned.

"This is unbelievable." Agreed her husband, shaking his head. "Why would Albus just throw someone who was in his way into Azkaban like this? It makes you wonder if he has ever done that to anyone else, most people just take his word for things, just look at Harry."

"Lucius has it under control." I said, forcing myself to sound confident. "Just in case though I wrote up guardianship transfer documents. I listed the two of you, I hope that's alright. You could of course take from my vault to pay for his things if you end up with him-"

"Don't talk like that Severus." Molly scolded me. "Lucius will handle this, you have done nothing wrong and the trail will have the same results as it did last time this happened. You will not be going to Azkaban young man!"

"Molly, he's twenty eight, he isn't a child." Arthur reminded her.

"He is nine years younger than me; therefore I can call him a young man!" Molly huffed. "He's not even thirty yet."

"I just want to be prepared Molly. No matter what happens now, Harry will not fall into Dumbledore's grasp, and he will stay in the magical world." I said, leaning back in my chair at the kitchen table. Arthur sat across from me while Molly stood at the stove, putting the final touches on dinner. The red headed woman sighed and put down her stirring spoon.

"I know Severus, and it's very smart of you to do so. I just don't like that you even have to think about it. Why can't he just leave you in peace? His battle is lost, not that it should have been a battle in the first place."

"You know as well as I do that Albus will go to whatever means he deems necessary to meet his goal. He is convinced that the Dark Lord is coming back, which sadly I agree with, but he also believes only Harry can fight Voldemort. So he is going to attempt to make Harry Potter into a weapon for his own use."

"Putting all your faith in a child to finish a war for you…ridiculous…" Molly muttered crossly while she began turning off burners. "That's enough of that talk for now. DINNER!" within seconds of her shout, eight children barreled into the room, scrambling into the different available seats.

I had been worried that with all the people Harry would start to have an episode or a break down, but I knew that I couldn't just hover around him waiting for something to happen, that would only make him nervous. I had seen when we arrived that he seemed edgy around the two youngest and three oldest of the Weasleys, having really only taken to the twins. My worries vanished when Harry ran into the kitchen behind Draco with the twins tailing him, a giant grin on his face.

Harry jumped into the chair on my left, smiling happily up at me while Draco took the seat next to Harry and the twins across from them. Ginny sat next to Draco while Ron sat next to Fred…or George, whichever one it was that was farthest from Arthur. Charlie sat next to Ron and Bill next to Ginny. Percy sat at the end of the table

Molly moved around the table, putting huge dishes of food all around the table. I had forgotten how meals at the Weasley house were like.

"Dig in." as soon as Molly said this and sat down it was like all self-control was lost, hand moving this way and that as they grabbed food. While filling my plate I had to hold back a laugh as I watched Draco put more food on a pouting Harry's plate while he told him he was far too skinny.

Both Charlie and Bill were looking at me out of the corner of their eyes, as if expecting me to snap at them and hand out detention and take points off from Gryffindor. I smirked; half tempted to do it just to see what their reactions would be. Molly gave me a stern look, as though reading my thoughts. Unsure, I felt for my occlumency shields. Finding them in place, I looked at Molly in suspicion.

"Severus, I have six sons. I know that look." She said, giving me a knowing look.

"I rarely have fun Molly, you wound me." I said, the three Hogwarts students stiffening at my professor tone, though they could not actually hear what I was saying to their mother.

"Surely you have better things to do than scare three of my son's senseless." Molly said, waving her hand at me dismissively.

"Currently, no, so forgive me Molly." I said, smirking before leaning down to Harry. "Watch this little one." The emerald eyed boy looked up at me in interest, then followed my gaze to the older three Weasley boys. I straightened up and fixed them with my best glare. "Mr. Weasley!"

All three dropped their forks and sat straight up as if they had been electrocuted, eyes wide. I smirked. At least I knew I wasn't losing my touch. Putting my scowl back in place, I glared at the three boys we were beginning to look pale.

"Your mother was just telling me that none of you have deemed your potions summer homework important enough to complete. I'm sure that you won't regret this decision come the first of September when I give a test on our summer assignment." Somehow, the three boys seemed to get paler. I began to smirk again, turning back to my meal. It would seem none of them had done their summer homework.

"I would complain, but now they are sure to do their homework, so you did me a favor." Molly said, smiling at me.

"Stop smiling Molly, your ruining the impact." I said drily, causing the woman to chuckle as Harry giggled beside me. "And just what are you giggling about young man?"

"You." Harry said, giving me an adorable grin.

"At least you're honest." I said, amused. "See that Molly? I am installing good qualities in this child."

"Oi!" the twins said.

"What is that-"

"-suppose to mean?"

"Never you mind you hooligans." I said smoothly, smirking at the twins' mock glare.

"I have no idea how you two talked me into this." I growled at Harry and Draco, who were in front of the floo waiting excitedly. Neither took notice of me, watching the flames intently until they turned green.

Fred and George stepped out of my floo, both with a small knapsack on their shoulders and giant grins on their faces.

Somehow, my two charges had convinced me that it was a good idea for the Weasley twins to spend the night tonight. My old comfort was that I had already told Willow to take down any traps or pranks the two red heads might set up during their stay.

"Hello Mr. Snape!" the two new arrivals said cheerfully.

"Fred, George, in whatever order that may be respectively." I muttered, picking up the potions book I planned to loose myself in this evening. "If either of you put either of my Godson's in danger I will use you as potions ingredients." I added without looking up.

Both of them laughed, and I looked up from my book.

"You doubt that I actually will? Trust me; I have plenty of potions I could make with ingredients from you two.

They both laughed, far more nervously this time. Much better. I smirked and looked back down to my book.

**Harry POV**

"Harry, mate, we can't decide if your dad is frightening or awesome." Fred and George said together. "We might just have to go with both."

"Uncle Sev is both." Draco agreed. "He is super magically powerful, and he is the second best duelist in Hogwarts, he is a brilliant potions Professor…you don't want him on your bad side. But if you're on his good side, then you are set of life."

"I think he's nice." I said defensively, frowning at my friends.

"Well of course he's nice to you!" Fred exclaimed.

"You, Harry, are one of the only people he actually likes!" George added. "I bet the only reason Fred and I aren't currently potions ingredients is because you like us! Don't you think Fred?"

"Never been more certain of anything in my life." Fred replied seriously.

"You two are drama queens." Draco huffed. "It's simple though. Severus only likes a few people, since…forever. He likes my dad, Harry's mum, me, Harry, I think he likes your mum and he doesn't mind my mum to much…that's only five people, maybe six. The entire school of Hogwarts fears him because of how harsh he is! But if he likes you, he's nice to you."

"…that barely made sense." Fred said after a moment before turning to George. "Did you get it?"

"I think so. He likes almost no one, is mean to people he doesn't like, is nice to us only because two of the five people he likes are our little Blondie and Squirt and another of the five is our mum. So that makes us three for five, well, four technically…" he glanced sideways at me.

"Ah. See, that makes sense!" Fred exclaimed. "Bravo George, you speak Blondie!" Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something I couldn't hear under his breath.

"Hey. Be nice to Dray, or imma…imma tell my Dad to make you into potions." I said, trying to be loud with my threat but my voice still sounded quiet. The twins froze and stared at me in shock, while Draco looked smug. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I shouldn't have said that, now they weren't going to like me anymore-

"Fair enough Squirt." Fred said, ruffling my hair. "We'll be nice to Blondie, but only because our dad does nothing cool that we can threaten you back with."

"All he does is enchant muggle items…because he doesn't actually know what they do…" George sighed in agreement. "So, got any cool games?"

**Severus POV**

I watched as the ministry owl flew off having not needed an answer, looking down at the letter on my desk. Not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my hand from shaking as I reached for it. Picking it up, I turned it over to look at the seal.

The Wizengamot seal. This was it.

…**yeah. So. Review or imma throw Sev in Azkaban and give Harry to some muggle family. **


	16. Trial

**Severus got his retrial request letter! OH NOES! Did you guys review enough for him not to go to Azkaban? Hmmm, I dunnnnnnnnno. Especially with the amount of you that said 'I'm not worried, you would do that, this is a Harry/Severus family fanfiction'. It would be easy enough to write Harry suffering in a new muggle home while Lucius and Molly fight for custody while also trying to free Severus….guess you'll just have to read and find out. *smirks* **

**Severus POV**

Lucius and I walked down the halls of the Ministry, heads held high and faces blank even though both of our stomachs were twisting with nerves. Harry and Draco were with Molly, neither having been told why Molly had picked them up at six in the morning.

Dressed in dressier robes then we normally wore…well, then what I normally wore, Lucius looked the same as he always did, Lucius and I had left the cottage at about seven. Lucius looked fully deserving of the title 'Lord Malfoy' while I had dug up a robe that was just a bit nicer than most of my teaching robes. When I had emerged from my room, Lucius had shaken his head, asking me if I had any robes that weren't made for a lab.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with so that we can get back to our sons." Lucius said firmly. I smirked a bit, knowing that he said that for as much my benefit as his.

When we stopped in front of our court room's door, Lucius held me back, and held out a hand, looking apologetic.

"They said I had to have your wand. So you don't try anything." He said. I sneered, but pulled my wand from my sleeve and dropped it into his hand. Lucius placed it in his robe, then leaned forward and whispered "And if they ask me, I'll swear not to know anything about your extra wand." I smirked, knowing that they wouldn't check my left arm even if they did check me for a wand.

Both of us straightening up, we walked into the court room.

People had crowded into the small, dark room, filling up every seat. I glanced at Lucius and raised one eyebrow. Wasn't this supposed to be secret? My friend didn't look at me as he led me to the table in the center of the circular room.

A breath I wasn't aware I had been holding released as I saw Amelia Bones was the one sitting at the desk towering over the table where Lucius and I were sitting down. I took my place next to Lucius, sitting up straight and ignoring the hateful stares I was receiving.

"Severus Snape." I looked up at Ame- Madam Bones I suppose I would have to refer to her for now. "You have been called here for a retrial because Albus Dumbledore pointed out that during your trial you were not subjected to veritaserum. You have come here willingly. Are you agreeing to take the potion by free will?"

"I am." I agreed. "With one…condition." I sneered at all the order members that were leering at me, making sure to narrow my eyes when I saw Remus. If he wanted to stay by Dumbledore's side just in case, I couldn't treat him different then I normally did.

"What condition?" Madam Bones inquired.

"That you ask all questions. As an ex-spy, I know a great deal about many things, most of which should not come to light. I have asked Lucius to silence me if he feels a question is to invasive." I replied evenly.

"That is acceptable." Madam Bones agreed nodding. "Shall we begin?"

**No Ones POV**

Severus Snape's eyes were glazed over as he stared straight ahead, his unfocused black eyes unnerving to the rest of the people in the court room. Only Lucius Malfoy and Madam Bones seemed unaffected.

"What is your name?" Madam Bones asked, watching Severus closely.

"Severus Tobias Snape." The man answered flatly rather than in his usual sarcastic drawl.

"What is your profession?" Madam bones asked, leaning forward over her desk.

"I am an independent potions master as I have recently taken four years leave from my post as potions professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Nearly everyone looked surprised at this answer, not knowing that the brilliant young potions master would not be returning to Hogwarts.

"The potion appears to be working correctly." Madam Bones said, leaning back in her chair as she was satisfied with the response to her test questions. "We can begin the questioning. Mr. Snape, do you have the dark mark on your left forearm?"

"Yes." Muttering started instantly, glares towards Severus sharpening even though it was known that the potions master had the mark.

"When did you receive the dark mark?" at this question Lucius internally winced, knowing it was his fault that Severus was in this situation at all. Had he not convinced his friend to take the mark that night, never lured him in to the Dark Lords clutches….

"Two weeks after I turned seventeen." Severus answered.

"And when did you renounce your loyalty to You Know Who?" Madam Bones asked. Some of the members of the Wizengamot scoffed and began to move around, as if expecting Severus to answer 'Never' so they could just sentence him and go home. Lucius glared at the ones that dared to move towards their bags, wishing he could use the curses that were ready to fall from his lips.

"Five weeks after I turned eighteen." Severus responded. All movement in the court room stopped, nearly everyone looking at the man in shock. Dumbledore had said in the last trial that Severus Snape had come to him nearly a year after the time that Severus gave, begging for his help in escaping Lord Voldemort.

"Why?" asked Madam Bones, one of the only ones that did not look surprised by the last answer.

"Until then I had been only used for my potion skills. He gave me a room and a fully stocked lab, and told me I was allowed to experiment as much as I wished as long as I still got the potions he ordered from me to him by the time he required them. That day was my first raid, and I was sickened by what I was ordered to do."

"And why did you not go to Albus Dumbledore or anyone else for help earlier?" Madam Bones asked, ignoring the whispers all around the court room.

"I was doing what I could on my own. Releasing muggles and helping them escape then blaming the feat on lower ranked Death Eaters, creating distrust and suspicion in the rants of the Dark Lord, and sabotaging what missions I could." Severus answered.

Lucius looked at his best friend in shock. Severus had managed that, and gotten away with it? How in Merlin's name had he done that?

It took even Madam Bones a moment to recover after this was revealed, and once she did she began making furious marks on the paper in front of her, crossing off questions that she felt no longer needed to be asked.

"Severus, what-"

"Madam Bones!" a messenger ran into the room, looking a bit winded. "Could I- could I speak to you outside a moment?"

"I am rather busy at the moment Simon." The witch said, looking rather annoyed as she gestured to the court room.

"Madam, it's about your niece, Susan. The healer needs you to-"

"Please excuse me." Madam Bones said to the court, standing before the messenger had finished speaking. "If I do not return within a half hour, then we will continue this trial tomorrow." Without waiting for agreement she swept out of the room, the younger wizard Simon jogging to keep up with her as he followed her out.

**Lucius POV**

The half hour was nearly over when a short, balding man walked into the room and sat down at the desk that Madam Bones had previously occupied.

"Let's finish this up then." He grumbled, shuffling Madam Bones's notes in front of him before looking up to glare at Severus. I frowned, narrowing my eyes when I saw Dumbledore beam at the new justice wizard from his seat.

"Sir, I have to protest, part of our agreement was to only have Madam Bones question Mr. Snape." I cut in when the man ordered the guard to once again administer veritaserum to Severus, who had gone very pale.

"Yes, and now that he is here this trial could become unwilling very quickly, as we need no bribe to get him in here." Sneered the man, now glaring at me. "My name is David Shurnlup, and I will be finishing this trial. Now administer the true serum, so we can get this over with and all go home."

My heart sank into my stomach as Severus eyes glazed over once more, but not before he gave me a look where his eyes revealed one emotion- fear. I looked back up at the justice wizard, feeling sick to my stomach at the look of hate on his face as he stared down at Severus and myself.

"Now, Mr. Snape, were you, at one time, loyal to You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Have you considered yourself superior to muggles and muggleborns?"

"Yes." Justice wizard Shurnlup grinned maliciously down at Severus as he answered the questions that were used in past tense to make Severus seem like a loyal death eater. Everyone but Dumbledore looked at the new justice wizard uncertainly, having already heard the answers to Madame Bones questions.

"Are you, Severus Snape, loyal to Albus Dumbledore, the wizard that rescued you from You-Know-Who's clutches and kept you from Azkaban the first time you were given a trial?" My blood ran cold as the balding wizard asked this question.

"No."

This answer was met by many surprised looks and a few gasps.

"Then you must still be loyal to You-Know-Who." As it wasn't a question, Severus didn't answer. "I think that ends this trial. I find Severus Snape guilty of all charges, sentenced to life in Azkaban…as all Death Eaters are."

I could only watch in shock and horror as Severus slumped in his chair from a stunner sent by one of the guards, who then moved forward with his partner, taking Severus from the chair and carrying him out of the room.

This couldn't be happening. Everything was going fine. Severus was being seen for who he really was, Madam Bones was understand his position, everyone else seemed sympathetic, no questions were left one sided…how am I going to fix this?

Dumbledore stepped forward, a solemn look on his face even with the twinkling in his eyes. I barely kept myself restrained. How did no one else notice that he was happy about Severus going to Azkaban? I don't care if he is the leader of the light or what have you, had they not read the newspapers about him and what he did to Severus and Harry? Was it not suspicious that once Severus got Harry Dumbledore 'got suspicious' of him and put him up for a retrial?

"I head feared this would happen." He said gravely to the Justice Wizard, who nodded sympathetically while I attempted to keep my twitching hand off my wand. That old coot had done something, as the two were obviously friends. "But we have another issue to discuss. Severus Snape's ward….Harry Potter."

**Haha! None of you saw THAT coming did you? If you did, you're a liar, because I didn't know that until I got my feathers ruffled by everyone telling me that I wasn't going to follow through with my threat! :D Review or else he won't get out until Harry is TEN! YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT! **

**(And what just tickles me is that this isn't even what you're all going to be angry with me for doing that I've been telling you about! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	17. Keep a Level Head

**Well, how many of you hate me? *smirks* Aw, Sev's in Azkaban, Sev's in Azkaban! And with that, I take you back to the court room! What will happen to poor little Harry? Guess you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Alright, break for A.N. For those of you that haven't figured it out, I finish these…normally before I post the chapter before them. The content of my chapters has NOTHING to do with my reviews, so when I get comments like this:**

I find it revoltingly pathetic that you would allow the amount of people  
>reviewing to determine how your story goes. Whether one person reviews or<br>hundreds do, you shouldn't use an idea simply because you were upset that not  
>enough people reviewed and thought it would be funny or a fitting punishment.<br>Those show signs of a weak, immature, and unconfident author.

**It really pisses me off. You know what? I have through Harry's first year planned out, if I choose to write that far. I don't know if you, anonymous reviewer and others that said something along the same lines, actually….well…looked…but…that chapter? I got 89 reviews. For ONE chapter. Anyone who doesn't think THAT'S amazing has to be ON something. I got plenty of reviews….but Sev was going to Azkaban all along. The eff you reviews and the death threats? I was expecting those, and each one made me laugh (THANK YOU! :D ) but this? No one dictates my writing, I have made this clear. And my authors notes? Me joking around. Sure, reviews are awesome, but why would I stop writing, which is something I enjoy doing, just because people decided not to click the review button? That's ridiculous. **

**For those of you that don't think I'm a 'weak, immature, and unconfident author' here is chapter 17. Please, if none of this applied to you (which there are plenty of you) ignore this entire added in authors note. :D **

**Lucius POV**

I found my voice as soon as Harrys name passed through Dumbledore's lips.

"Actually." I said coldly. "There is nothing to talk about on that matter. Severus has given the boy his own set of Godparents, and even though he has been placed in Azkaban those will be put into effect."

"Lucius." Dumbledore said cheerful, smiling at me. My jaw tightened, but other than that I didn't move. "Do you have proof of this? As far as I know, Severus has not filed anything with Gringotts or the Ministry regarding Harry's guardianship."

"Severus was unable to make it to Gringotts, and he has little trust in the Ministry. I have the original document right here." I pulled the parchment out of my pocket, Severus's, Molly Weasley's, and my own magic pulsing around it. Handing it to Shurnlup, I watched with grim satisfaction as his smug look turned into a look that made it seem as if he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Very well. Harry Potter is to stay with Molly Weasley…and Lucius Malfoy. Dismissed." As Shurnlup declared this and stood up, Dumbledore's eyes lit up once more, and my heart sped up. I was willing to bet that Dumbledore had something to do with whatever happened to Amelia Bones's niece…who knows what he would do to Molly Weasley! And Draco was there; along with Harry…I needed to get there first.

Darting from the court room, I ignored the many gasps and exclamations as I ran through the crowded halls of the Ministry, intent on getting to the floo's and alerting Molly before Albus was even half way to the floo. Dignity be damned, this was far more important than my image. I would find a way to restore that later.

"The Burrow!" I yelled, tossing floo powder in front of me as I cut someone else off, throwing myself into the fire.

Stumbling into the shabby living room, I quickly straightened up to find Molly Weasley, five of her children, my son, and Harry all staring at me.

"Lucius? What is going on? Is Severus coming though?" asked Molly Weasley, looking concerned as she shifted her daughter from her left hip to her right hip. I tried to regulate my breathing as I shook my head.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, Severus will not be coming through." I said, trying to maintain my air of superiority.

"Why not?" the woman demanded, eyes narrowing.

"There's no time Mrs. Weasley-"

"Yes, there is! Tell me where Severus is!" she said angrily.

"Molly there is not time!" I bellowed, finally losing it, hardly even realizing that for the first time I had used the woman's first name. "Dumbledore is on his way here, and he wants Harry!" Her eyes widened.

"We need to get out of here." She said, nodding. "Could you take Harry and Draco? I need to take Ron and Ginny, Percy take the twins through, you three first. Say 'Spinners end; emerald dragon.'" My throat tightened as I scooped up my son and godsonas three of the red headed children headed through the floo.

"Molly, go." I said when the flames died back down to orange. She opened her mouth to argue, then to my surprise nodded and closed it again, moving towards the flames. When the flames died back down, I quickly went through, only relaxing once I was standing in Severus's living room. All of Molly's children we seated, and the fiery red headed woman was looking at me expectantly. I set down Harry and Draco, ushering them towards the twins before shutting down all floo connection. I wasn't taking any chances.

When I had finished, I turned to Molly and gestured to the study. She nodded and followed me into Severus's study after tell all of the children to behave.

As soon as I had thrown up a silencing charm, the questions started.

"Lucius, what is going on? Where is Severus? Did Dumbledore do something? Why do we have to be in hiding? Tell me what is happening!"

"I can't when you don't give me a second to breathe!" I hissed before pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. "Something went wrong. Madame Bones left because something happened to her niece, and instead of continuing the trial a friend of Albus's stepped in and finished the trial….Severus has been sentenced with life in Azkaban."

"A Death Eaters sentence?" Molly exclaimed, looking up at me in disbelief. "How did they get the evidence for such a thing?"

"Severus was asked if he was still loyal to Dumbledore, and when the answer was no…because he was the one that saved Severus from Azkaban last time that was the end of it…my interference would have only put me on trial as well…there was nothing I could do…" I muttered, turning away from her and rubbing my temples.

"Well we can't leave him there! What are we going to do?" Molly demanded. I sneered at her and began to pace the room.

"Of course we aren't leaving him there! I needed to secure Harry and Draco here with you, as you are the other one that has custody of Harry. In my opinion, Dumbledore had something to do with Susan Bones's accident, and I didn't want to risk him doing anything to you or your family." I continued my pacing as Molly slowly sat on the couch. "Tomorrow I will be going to see Madam Bones. I will be calling Remus here to help you, as I will most likely be gone all day. With any luck, Severus will be back in the court room by tomorrow night or more likely the day after tomorrow."

My eyes narrowed, I made my way down the halls of the Ministry, ignoring all of the whispers and stares as I bee lined for Madam Bones's office. There was a surprising amount of people in the Ministry, seeing as it was only seven in the morning.

When I reached Amelia Bones's office, I raised my hand a knocked twice, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Come in!" I heard her call from inside. Opening the door then closing it behind me, I turned to Amelia, frowning.

"We need to talk about Severus's trial." I forced out in a polite tone. "Now."

**Harry POV**

"Harry, please, come to the dining room. It is time lunch." I felt bad for not letting Molly or Remus in the room, but after the twins listened in to what she and Luc were talking about last night, I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Draco.

I was lying in the middle of my Dad's bed with the door locked. I couldn't let anyone else come in, then it wouldn't smell like Dad anymore. And Dad wasn't here anymore. Draco had said that Az-ka-ban was a prison and once you got in, you didn't come out.

Burying my face into Batcat's wings, I started crying again. I don't want Molly, I don't want Remus, I want Daddy! Why did they take him away from me?

I jumped at the popping sound, whirling around to see Willow standing by the bed wringing her hands.

"Master Harry, I is knowing that Master Severus is gone, but that is being no excuse for Master Harry to not be eatings!" she scolded, snapping her fingers and then giving me a small meat and cheese sandwich. "You is needing to be stayings healthy for when Master Severus comes back."

Knowing arguing with Willow never worked anyway, I took the sandwich and nibbled on it to make her go away. After frowning at me, she vanished.

**Remus POV**

"How is he?" I asked Molly quietly, not wanting any of the other children to listen in. The red headed woman sighed, keeping a tight smile on her face.

"He hasn't eaten since last night. Locked himself in Severus room…before he managed to lock it, he was just lying on the bed clutching that winged panther that Lucius got him and crying his eyes out. I can only assume that's what he is still doing." She told me as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Can't you just unlock the door?" I asked, leaning on the counter while Molly put away all of the food.

"No. You don't think I tried that?" she snapped, glaring at me weakly. "The poor child has managed to infuse magic into the lock when he locked the door. That door won't open until he wants it to."

My stomach clenched. We needed to get Severus home, and soon or there wouldn't be anything left of either of them.

**Lucius POV **

"This can't be true." Madam Bones said, shaking her head after I finished telling her the happenings of yesterday. "I walked in today under the impression that I would be finishing Severus's trial today. No one was given the right to finish it without me. I had assumed that once it hit a half hour, everyone had just gone home."

"David Shurnlup took it upon himself to finish the trial, and gave Severus a life sentence for being a Death Eater after three questions." I said, feeling a spark of renewed hope at the furious look on Madame Bones's face.

"Three questions? That is impossible for this situation. No, I am disregarding Shurnlup's decision, as he had no right in the first place to intrude on my trial, nor did he have stable grounds for his sentencing. I'll be getting his notes from his questions, as if I really need them. Wait here Lucius; I have some people to talk to."

I watched as the witch stomped out of the room, almost feeling sorry for whoever she was headed towards as a smirk slid onto my face. Almost.

**Severus POV**

Lily…Lily I'm so sorry… I should have gone earlier; I shouldn't have trusted Albus when he said Harry was safe, I should have made sure for myself…I failed you, I failed Harry, I'm so sorry….so sorry. Forgive me Lily, forgive me Harry, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me….its…so cold….

**Lucius POV**

"That's the soonest that we can re-trial?" I asked. "Two days? And Severus has to stay in Azkaban until then?"

"I'm afraid so Lucius." Madam Bones said, sitting behind her desk once more. "The courts are not open until eight in the morning on Thursday, and Severus cannot be moved from Azkaban until his court date. I apologize for this mix up, I am unsure as to how this happened." I kept my mouth shut, knowing she wouldn't like me pointing fingers at Dumbledore.

"May I request that Severus be given a moment with his family before the retrial?" I asked slowly. I had seen Harry curled up on my best friends bed sobbing his little heart out before I had left; I doubt Molly had gotten him to move yet.

Madame Bones's frowned, studying me. "I suppose that could be allowed. Only about fifteen minutes or so though." She said finally.

"That will be fine. His ward just needs to see him, and I imagine that Severus will be just as anxious to see Harry." I said, standing up. "If there is no way for me to speed up the date of the trial, then I will be taking my leave. I have many…family matters to attend to." She nodded a look of understanding on her face.

Stopping at the door, I turned back to face her.

"Amelia, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with Susan yesterday?" I inquired, realizing the look of understanding.

"She was cursed from behind in Diagon Alley. They have no idea who did it, or why they did it. It's nothing to serious, she came home last night. I'm not quite sure what kind of curse it was, but it was fairly harmless."

"Good to hear that it is not serious." I said, giving her a small bow. "I will see you Thursday at seven forty five?"

"Yes, I will see you then." She agreed, nodding. I smiled at her again before leaving the office, closing the door behind me, the wheels in my brain turning frantically.

A curse, no, a hex really, that didn't cause much damage to the child but detained Madame Bones for the trial? Dumbledore had to be behind this. There was no way that he wasn't! Unfortunately, there was also no way to get proof that it had been him.

Gritting my teeth, I made my way to the floo hall.

One day….one day we will nail Albus Dumbledore for one of his puppeteer schemes. Then he will be sorry.

As soon as I walked through the floo, my son attached himself to my legs, sobbing.

"Draco?" shocked, I pulled him up to sit on my hip, where he threw his arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Harry won't come out of his room." My son sniffled. "He won't let nobody in, not me, not the twins, not Miss Molly…and Uncle Sev isn't here!"

"Hush child." I murmured, carrying my crying son into the kitchen where Molly and Remus were sitting, looking exhausted. "Remus, Molly?"

"I'm sorry Lucius, he insisted on staying up until you got home." Molly said, rubbing her eyes. "We managed to get everyone else to bed, though to be fair Harry hasn't been out of bed all day. He even managed to lock the door magically." My eyebrows shot up, and I looked between both other adults in shock.

"He did? He managed that?" both of them nodded.

"Trust me, that door won't open until he wants it to." Remus said unhappily. "I have tried every unlocking charm I know…no reaction at all."

"Do we know why he won't come out?" I asked. To all of our surprise, it was my son that answered.

"He said that it smells like his Dad in there, and if he lets anyone else in it won't smell like his Dad anymore." Draco muttered into my robes, clinging to me. "Only Batcat gets to go in with him."

"Come on Draco, let's get you to bed." I said softly, sharing a look with both Remus and Molly before turning and carrying my son up the stairs to the guest room he and I normally occupied. Tuesday and Wednesday were going to be very long days indeed.

**I know the POV in this chapter skips around a lot, and that bugs me, but I thought for this chapter that would be best. Oh, and to those of you that figured out I was just trying to get you to assume that Sev's trial was going to go well…kudos. :D Until next time!**


	18. Without You

**This Chapter is short and skips POV's a lot, but next chapter is the trial! I just thought this would be a good addition to my story, letting you all see how terrible it is without Severus…I mean, what would we do without his sarcastic drawl and snarky comments? Enjoy readers! :D**

**Lucius POV **

"Willow is making sure that Master Harry be eating Master Malfoy, you needn't be worryin." The small female house elf informed me while I paced outside Severus's bedroom door, trying to think of how to get it. No unlocking spell I had tried work, and I had tried every single one I knew in both dark and light magic.

"Are you honestly telling me not to worry about a child who is not even seven years old that has been locked in that room for a full day elf?" I sneered, glaring down at the house elf. She made a huffing noise and crossed her arms, glaring right back up at me. I blinked, still unused to this treatment from house elves.

"_Willow_-" she stressed her name. "-is telling Master Malfoy that since he cannot get in to Master Severus's rooms and neither can any other of the wizards, that Willow can get inside the room if she tries very hard sirs! She can only be staying for a minute or so, but she is making sure that little Master Harry has been eating and drinking all he be needing to."

"And I am telling you, Willow, that I do not want to leave my Godson in there alone! Being alone right now cannot be good for him, not with his past-"

"Master Malfoy be not listening to Willow! Little Master Harry is fine! He is just missing Master Severus. When you bring Master Severus back, Master Harry will be fine." She looked up at me with her huge eyes expectantly.

Growling low in my throat, I turned around and stalked down the hall, hating that my only thought was 'what if I don't get Severus back? What then?'

**Draco POV**

"Harry…Harry, please can I come in? The twins don't have to come in, it can just be me!" I called through the door, Fred and George standing behind me looking out for their mom or my dad or maybe Remus if he had gotten back yet.

"Go…go away Dray…" I heard him choke out. I looked at the twins, who looked just as upset as I felt.

"He's crying again." George commented with a sigh.

"I had thought he stopped." Fred said, shaking his head. "Poor squirt is miserable…"

"…and there's nothing we can do about it." George finished. We all looked at each other helplessly before turning back to the door.

"How did he lock it so not even the adults can get in?" I hissed to the twins and I tried the door again. Both of them shrugged.

"We have no idea-"

"-but when all this is over-"

"-we are hoping that he will teach us!"

"Dead useful that would be." By now I was use to them talking like they were one person, but today it still annoyed me.

"Why won't he let us in? We won't make him leave; we just want to make him feel better…" I trailed off as the quite sobbing grew a bit louder, making all three of us wince. Raising my voice, I called out to Harry "Harry, please let us in…"

The sobbing was cut off mid sob. I looked over at Fred and George in confusion. Both of them were just staring at the door with wide eyes.

"He just silenced the room!" Fred gasped out in a whisper.

"Bloody hell, the kid's not even seven yet and he can do more magic then Percy practically!" George exclaimed, Fred nodding in agreement with his twin.

"Boys, come away from there!" Our heads snapped around to find Molly stand there, spoon in her hand and both hands on her hips. "Lucius and I told you three to stay away from Severus's bedroom!"

"Sorry Mum…" both twins said, leading the way towards her with their heads low. I glanced back at the door before grudgingly following the redheads to the kitchen.

**Molly POV**

"Lucius…what if we don't manage to free Severus? Harry will waste away in the room if he doesn't let us in, the boy is already smaller than any boy his age should be!" I exclaimed as Lucius and I stood in front of Severus bedroom door.

"The house elf said she was watching over him, as she can get in the room for short periods of time." The blonde man commented. I was still getting use to the fact that he no longer used a frigid tone with me.

"You're taking the word of a house elf?" I asked in surprise. Everyone in the wizarding world knew what the Malfoys thought of the house elves, and it wasn't very positive.

"Seeing as Willow is the only one that can enter the room at all, yes. Besides…have you met this elf?" I shook my head, confused on what that had to do with anything. Lucius snorted. "Willow is truly Severus's companion. Same biting tongue, glare…its quite eerie." He told me. "She didn't like it much when I doubted her…"

"Oh?" I frowned, having thought that Lucius hated house elves that were anything but obedient.

"Yes, she has also expects for us to bring Severus home soon, no exceptions." Lucius looked amused, another expression I was not use to seeing on him. "Let's not let her and Harry down, hm?" with that, he walked away, towards Severus's study.

"Lucius Malfoy, not wanting to let down a house elf…will the wonders never cease?" I muttered before turning back and walking back to the boys' room to check on them.

When I popped my head into the twins room, I was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in between then on the giant king sized bed. The blonde child had tear tracks on his face, and looked miserable even as he slept. The twins looked forlorn, most likely for the first time in their lives, as they looked up at me, not yet asleep.

"Mum…" George started.

"…Harry, he's going-"

"-to be alright…"

"Right?" they finished together, looking up at me expectantly. I forced a soft smile onto my face, not letting them see my own doubts.

"Of course. Mr. Malfoy will get Severus out, and then Severus will be able to get to Harry. Merlin knows the man has some secret password to open his rooms even when locked with magic." My twin boys looked satisfied with this and closed their eyes.

I kept the smile on my face until the door closed, where my frown returned.

"Lucius, you better get him out of there….fast."

**Severus POV**

The egg of the Runespoor is used to increase the mental agility of consumer…the blood of salamanders is used potions involving strength…bezoar's are found in a goats stomach and are temporary cures for most poisons, one should be carried on one's person at all times, just in case… oh Lily….NO! Severus Tobius Snape you need to focus! You need to keep your wits about you…wits… scarab beetles are used in potions to strengthen your wits….

**Come on Severus, keep yourself sane man! What better way than to do so by listing potions ingredients? ….well…I'm sure there are plenty of better ways….but hey, he's a potions master, it makes sense! **


	19. Walk Tall

**Back to the court room…again…let's hope it goes better this time, yes? Let's get Sev out of Azkaban and get this show on the road! And for all of you that are expecting me to have them get dirt on Albus and put him away in Azkaban…sadly…you'll have to wait. A very long time. After all, one can't discredit the leader of the light overnight… Enjoy.**

**Oh, and someone made a comment about 'to bad Sev isn't an animagus!' if you remember, Sev IS an animagus. He's a panther. Remember how Batcat was created? It's a mix of Sev's animagus form and the fact that he seems like a bat with his crazy awesome cloaks. It's all part of the intricate web of this story that currently makes sense to no one but meeee. :D **

**Severus POV**

Two pairs of hands grasped my arms, startling me as they lifted me up onto my feet. My eyes shot open and I was startled to see two human guards leading me out of my cell. In the three days I had been in Azkaban, I had not seen another human since the two original guards threw me in the cell.

Straightening myself I held my head high, knowing that as much as I didn't want them to touch me and they didn't want to touch me they weren't going to take their hands off of my arms. Although I wanted nothing more than to know where they were taking me, I decided it wasn't in my best interests to ask.

"Come on Snape, they are giving you a retrial…again." One of the guards muttered, sounding displeased. A smile nearly made its way onto my face, but I held it back. So Lucius had already worked his magic? Only three days in Azkaban, it must be a record. Then again, when one had Lord Malfoy as their lawyer…

Had it not been for my self-control when it came to showing weakness, I would have flinched at the amount of light as we exited Azkaban, even though it was completely cloudy out. I blinked a few times, refusing to show my temporary blindness to the guards.

Clambering into a boat, we started back towards the main land, towards the Ministry.

**Lucius POV**

Harry had not let go of my pant leg or Batcat since I managed to coax him out of the room, promising that he would get to see his dad if he came with me. Hopefully Madame Bones kept to her word, because Harry would never trust me again if he didn't get to see Severus.

When the door opened, I nearly sighed with relief.

Severus looked horrible. The dark bags that were normally under his eyes were now black, and he looked like he had aged over six years in just three days. He stood tall but he seemed a bit shaky if you looked closely, and he looked very forlorn.

But as soon as his eyes fell on Harry, his youth and energy seemed to come back to him.

"Daddy!" Harry exclaimed, letting go of me and running full speed to Severus, who knelt down and caught the child, lifting him up easily and cuddling Harry close to his chest. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Severus's neck, hiding his face into his shoulder. "I missed you. Don't go away again."

"Hush little one." Severus soothed, tightening his grip on the boy. "I missed you as well brat."

I felt very intrusive as I watched the two simply cling to each other, like the other was their last life line. But I was forbidden to leave the room, as Severus was still technically a convict. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, I looked away.

**Severus POV**

Harry clung to me, hugging me as close to him as physically possible as if to assure himself that I wasn't going to vanish into thin air. Which, I thought with a pang in my chest, was probably exactly what the child was doing. His stuff animal was pinned between us, and both of his hands were currently occupied with keeping me close.

The door opened and I turned, my grip tightening on my Godson- no, my son. Lucius stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. Two guards stood outside the room, looking unsure of themselves. In any other situation, I would have found this humorous. A convicted Death Eater cuddling _the_ Harry Potter? Quite a shocker I would assume.

"It's time for your trial Mr. Snape." One of the guards said stiffly. This time, Harry's hold on me tightened. "Mr. Potter should be going with Mr. Malfoy-"

"He stays with me." I ground out, turning my body slightly away from the guards to shield Harry, tucking his head under my chin and glaring at the guards. Both looked unsure of what to do, and looked to Lucius for instruction.

"Severus, surly you don't want Harry to hear what is said at the trial. He is only six years old." Lucius commented.

"A silencing charm can be placed on him." I said, narrowing my eyes at Lucius. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I could not put Harry down. Not with there being a chance that I would be sent back to Azkaban.

"Very well." Said Lucius, waving the guards through. "We will follow you. I will ensure that he does not run." I snorted. If anything, when I wanted to escape Lucius would be the first to help in my attempts.

Both guards seemed to agree with me, as they both gave Lucius suspicious looks. When he gave them a sharp look in return that dared them to challenge him, both backed down, nodding and leading the way down the hallway into the same court room as three days before. Lucius waved his wand over Harry, who didn't seem to care about all the people staring at him for once. The child simply accepted that he couldn't hear anything and snuggled into me as Lucius and I walked to our table and took our seats once more.

"Mr. Snape…the child, he should-"

"As he was in a state that would not allow him to be away from the first stable environment he has lived in, one that was disrupted by this court by giving me an unfair trial, he will stay with me. He will hear nothing, Lucius has already seen to that." I said smoothly, looking up at Madame Bones. She frowned, but gave a stiff nod in response.

"Administer the true serum." Madam Bones ordered. I opened my mouth as a guard with a potions bottle, and I felt the drops of the potion on my tongue. Tilting my head back up, I felt the normal fog of the true serum fog my brain.

"As the court is aware, the last question Mr. Snape was asked was if he was loyal to Albus Dumbledore, to which he answered 'no'. I believe that anyone with a brain would consider this next question before giving a sentence- Mr. Snape, why are you not loyal to Albus Dumbledore?" The words were hazy, but my mouth began to answer without my approval once more.

"Dumbledore hid my Godson from me, subjecting him to abuse while illegally keeping the contents of the Potter will to himself." I heard myself say, praying that Lucius would silence me for the next part. Sure enough, through the haze I heard Lucius mutter something and then my mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you silenced Mr. Snape?" Madame Bones demanded.

"My apologies Madame. We would be willing to allow you and only you to hear the answer, but Dumbledore has wronged Mr. Snape. Not all of these wrongs are something Severus wants to public to know." Lucius said quickly, hoping not to angry the witch. After a moment of silence, Madame Bones responded.

"Very well. Allowed. Unsilence him, I will move on to the next question." She said, accepting Lucius's reasoning. Lucius must have done so, because then she asked "So you do not trust Albus Dumbledore for reasons completely unrelated to You-Know-Who. Is this correct?"

"Yes." I heard myself answer.

"Well, seeing as that was the base for his sentencing last time, I feel it is safe to full revoke Mr. Shurnlup's sentence and start anew." Madame Bones declared. "I will continue my questioning how I see fit."

~…~…~…~

Two hours later, nothing more had been found that deserved sentencing and the veritaserum was starting to wear off.  
>"I think we can conclude that Severus Snape is not guilty, of all charges." Madame Bones announced as my thoughts began to clear. "This is final and for your Death Eater charges you cannot be called to retrial."<p>

"Thank you Madame." I said, slowly rising out of my chair as to not disturb the now sleeping Harry. "I am free to go?"

"You are free to go." She repeated, nodding.

"Very well. I wish you well." I said, dipping my head before striding out of the room, Lucius on my heels. Neither of us said a word as we walked toward the floo. I was more than ready to get out of the Ministry and be done with it. The wizarding world of Britain would be seeing Harry and I a lot less frequently.

~…~…~…~

"He slept in your bed the entire time you were gone…in fact, he wouldn't leave it, because it smelled like you." Lucius told me softly after convincing me to put the child down in my room rather than his own.

"Neither you or Molly made him get up; you just let him stay in there?" I asked, scowling at my friend.

"He locked the door magically, we tried everything to get the damned thing open. He only came out when I mentioned he would get to see you; other than that he didn't move or respond to us at all for two days." Lucius said, shaking his head.

"I suppose we shouldn't be surprised he is that magically powerful." I said, amused. Lucius nodded stiffly. "Are you alright?"

"Severus…those days you were gone were absolute nightmares for me. As soon as they dragged my best friend off to the most horrible place in the world, I had to run to the Burrow because I was scared that Dumbledore might have done something to the Weasleys if I didn't get there first. I got all of the Weasleys that were home here, then I had to explain to Molly what happened, then I had to floo call Remus and tell him everything that happened, then he came over so Molly could have some help handling the kids, I have seen Draco cry more times in this week than he has since her learned how to talk, my godson locked himself in a room and I only knew he was eating because your house elf managed to forced herself into your bedroom which a nearly seven year old managed to ward and feed him. All the while I was visiting the Ministry trying to get your trial moved up and talking to Madame Bones so I could make sure that you didn't go to Azkaban again. And during all of that, I was trying to figure out what the bloody hell I was going to do if I never managed to get you out of Azkaban!" the blonde man ranted, voice getting loud and louder as his breathing became choppy and uneven. "I couldn't even last three days with you gone Severus! You are this strange, irritable balance in my world, and having you gone was….just…hell."

"Take a deep breath Blondie, before you hurt yourself." I growled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Dumbledore's victory was very short lived, and now he has nothing he can use against us."

"You should have seen Harry Severus." Lucius said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The twins listened to Molly and I through the door, which I still don't understand considering I put up a silencing charm. They told Harry and Draco…and Draco tried to be strong for Harry but he cried every night, and Harry refused to talk to anyone but Willow, not even Draco or the twins. He spent all three days crying in your room with Batcat."

"It won't happen again." I said firmly, trying to ignore the tugging at my heart. Lucius sighed before pulling me into a hug. I tensed, completely baffled. Lucius Malfoy was hugging me? What the…

"See that it doesn't." he said gruffly when he pulled away and tried to regain his composure. I stared at my friend before slowly nodding. Lucius gave me one more stiff nod then stalked out of the room, towards the guest room that he normally stayed in when in my home.

Cracking my neck, I decided that tomorrow would be a better day to deal with everyone. All I wanted to do right now was sleep.

Entering my bedroom, I smiled at Harry who was curled up on one side of my bed, clutching the stupid panther bat to his chest. I don't think that he could be more adorable if he tried. Changing into my own night clothes, I climbed into bed, freezing when Harry whimpered and rolled over, curling into me while he slept.

Now I had two options. One, I could push the child away from me and go against Lucius's wishes by taking him back to his own room. Or two, I could accept it and just go to sleep.

As my eyelids began to droop, the second option sounded a lot nicer. Accepting that the brat was going to use me as a pillow for just tonight, I fell back into my comfortable bed, relishing in how soft it was before drifting off to sleep.

~…~…~…~

"Uncle Sev!" Draco flew at me, clinging to my waist tightly, barely paying attention to the fact that Harry was currently in my arms. The younger black haired boy didn't seem to mind having his legs included in the bone crushing hug. "You're back!"

"Good morning Draco." I said, looking at the ecstatic blonde boy in amusement.

"Professor Snape!" the Weasley twins grinned at me from behind Draco, who was still not letting go of me. Harry smiled down at all of them happily. "Good to see you!"

"All of you brats are blocking my path to my own kitchen." I sneered, scowling down at the beaming boys as I set Harry down with them, Draco engulfing Harry in a hug next.

"Of course-"

"-our apologies sir." The twins said together as they moved out of the way, dragging Draco and Harry with them. Merlin I hate how those two talked. Sneering at them again I continued down my hallway, unsurprised to find Molly in my kitchen.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, setting down the pot she was holding and bustling over to me. "Thank Merlin your bad! Lucius said he had everything under control, but last time everything was supposed to be under control, and Albus still managed to mess it up and send you-"

"Yes Molly, I am aware. Everything went fine, Madam Bones over turned my sentence and I am not guilty of all charges. It cannot be brought up in court again." I said sharply, not wanting to listen to the woman get emotional as she babbled on.

"I…I'm just so glad you're home Severus." She said, eyes misting over. I cursed in my head, unsure of how to deal with a crying woman for the life of me. None of the women in my life were every criers. Not one of them.

I was even less prepared when Molly threw her arms around me, clutching me tightly in a warm hug. I stared down at her in shock, to startled to return the hug or push her away. Soon, she backed away, not embarrassed like Lucius had been when he hugged me. Seriously, what was it with these people? Just because I was in Azkaban doesn't mean I suddenly transformed into a teddy bear and became huggable! Draco and Harry were different, but Lucius and Molly…

"If one more person and isn't under the age of eight hugs me, hexes are going to fly." I growled. Molly didn't look the least bit fazed, making me feel the urge to glare at Harry. That damn adorable child was making me go soft!

"Careful Severus, there are some that might take that as a challenge." I whirled around to glare at Remus, who was leaning against the door frame with a wolfish grin on his face. Percy stood behind Remus, trying to get his two brothers, Draco, and Harry to calm down as to not wake his younger two siblings who for some reason weren't up yet.

Pushing away from the doorway Remus walked to me, the grin never lessening. I watched him warily, letting my wand slide out into my hand. The werewolf obviously noticed this and stopped advancing towards me, looking amused.

"Surely hugs don't bother you so much that you would actually curse someone trying to give you one." Remus snorted.

"Try me." I said drily. The werewolf actually laughed when I said this.

"It's good to have you back Severus. One never realizes that they would miss your snarky sarcastic comments until they aren't around." Remus said, still beaming at me.

"Are you ill?" I asked incredulously. "Did you get into something poisonous at the last full moon? Because you seem befuddled…very befuddled."

"No Severus, I did not consume something poisonous two weeks ago." The werewolf still looked far too happy.

"Then you are intoxicated. There is no other explanation for this behavior." I said decisively. Molly snorted from behind me.

"Severus, can we not all just be happy that you are home?" the mother hen of a woman asked as she began setting platters of steaming food on the table. "Percy, honey, come set the table for… let's see… seven… nine… ten… eleven! Eleven people."

"Of course Mum." The thirteen year old red head said, coming into the kitchen and moving to the correct cabinets, having obviously done this before. Molly pointed her wand at her throat, and Remus covered his ears.

"BREAKFAST!" I winced at the sharp pain in my ear drums as the woman's voice boomed throughout the house, announcing the meal.

"Merlin Molly, is there no sophisticated way to do that?" I snarled as I rubbed my temples, attempting to make the ringing that was resounding in my ears go away. The thump on the back of my head from her wooden spoon that followed didn't help. Molly pulled out a chair and practically shoved me into it. When I opened my mouth to protest she leveled me with a glare that made me feel like a disobedient child.

"Sit down and be quiet Severus!" she huffed while all the children filed in. Harry happily slid into the seat next to the one I had been forced into, and Draco hopped up into the chair next to him. The twins on the other side of the table so they could talk face to face with Harry and Draco, while Remus sat across from me. Percy sat next to Remus while Ginny climbed up next to Draco and Ron found a seat next to Fred. Molly looked a bit displeased when Lucius strode in and took the seat next to me, leaving her to choose which head of the table she wanted to sit at. Predictably, she chooses the one next to her youngest children. "Well, dig in!"

Instantly hands were reaching around and passing this and that, conversation humming as the different dishes were passed around the table with a surprising lack of confusion and yelling. Lucius looked comfortable with the odd family setting, which also surprised me. Deciding against commenting, I took what I wanted as the dishes were passed to me, then looked down at Harry's plate to make sure he was eating enough.

"Harry, you need more protein." I said softly to my son, seeing the single slice of toast and tiny pile of fruit on his plate with the small amount of eggs. "Do you want bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon Daddy." Harry said, beaming up at me. I felt a bubble of pleasure fill my chest at the term, and when I looked to Lucius for the plate of bacon he was holding he gave me a knowing look and gave the plate back to me. I resisted the childish urge to stick my tongue out at my oldest friend and took the bacon from him, placing three strips on Harry's plate. Merlin help me, Harry was going to start eating a lot more. He needed to gain quite a bit of weight so he could catch up to the rest of the kids his age.

"Thank you Daddy!" Harry exclaimed happily, picking up his fork which looked giant in his miniature hand. Both Molly and Remus smiled at the term, while Lucius gave me that irritating knowing look again. I decided to ignore all of them and focus on my son.

Frowning at the fact that every other child at the table, including Ginny, nearly had double the amount of food that Harry had served himself. As much as I wanted to just pile food on his plate, I knew that Harry would just get overwhelmed. His stomach is still far too small to handle too much food, and I knew that he would eat whatever I put on his plate even if he threw up, because he would feel that he had to.

"Do not play with your food." I growled when Harry started to push his eggs around his plate with his fork, copying Draco who had made a face with his breakfast.

"That goes for you as well Draco." Lucius said, instantly seeing where Harry had gotten the idea. Both boys pouted.

"But Dad, it's just breakfast, why can't we?" Draco whined loudly. Lucius was about to respond when Remus cut in.

"Let the boys have fun." He said, grinning. "What is that Draco, a troll?"

"No, it's Fred!" everyone at the table excluding myself either started giggling or holding back snickers while the red headed boy looked across the table at the blonde's plate appalled. "See? I put the oranges on top cause of your hair!"

Everyone burst out laughing and my lips quirked upward. Fun indeed.

~…~…~…~

A week later, my house was finally left to Harry and myself. I was relieved. This cottage was made for a small family, not a Weasley and Malfoy infestation! Arthur had come and stayed a night before taking his family back home, and then a day later Narcissa floo called to ask why no one was home when she had gotten back herself.

Momentarily I was worried that Harry wouldn't like the now quiet house with just him and I, but the child seemed content to just sit and watch me make potions, or curl up next to me in my chair and read one of the books Molly had brought him. Willow on the other hand couldn't be happier that Molly had gone, as she liked to do the cooking herself but Molly had insisted that she would do it.

"Harry?" I called up the stairs. After a moment the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall reached my ears. "No running in the house!" the pitter patter slowed, and then Harry appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Daddy?" Harry asked, staring down the stairs until he stood in front of me, nearly my height as he stood three stairs up from the stair I was standing on.

"Would you like to go outside?" I asked, mentally cursing myself as I offered. But the way Harry's face positively lit up made it worth it.

"Can I bring Batcat?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head, remembering how dirty the stuffed toy had been last time Harry took it outside to pay with him. The child's face fell, and I sighed.

"Harry, you can't bring Batcat out, it's not the end of the world." The boy nodded and brightened back up a bit, following me as I led him outside.

"Are you gonna play with me this time?" he asked, looking up at me with renewed excitement as we walked into the court yard. I opened my mouth to say no, but made the mistake of looking down at him first. Lily's brilliant green eyes stared up at me through his black hair, hopeful and completely innocent…just as they had looked when they had been looking up at me through red lashes. I felt my heart soften, and before I could regain control of myself, I nodded. Harrys smile was nearly blinding, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me around the court yard with a surprising amount of strength, considering his size.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked, keeping the annoyance carefully out of my voice.

"I dunno." The small boy said happily, stopping suddenly and his eyes widening. "Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"A what?" I exclaimed, astonished. What in Merlin's name was the boy talking about?

"Where you carry me around on your back." Harry looked unsure now, looking down at his feet instead of up at me. "Uncle use to give them to Dudley before he got to heavy, and I always wanted to have one, but you don't have to-"

I nearly growled, my hatred of the Dursleys surfacing once more. Harry was comfortable around myself and the people that came to our home. I had forgotten how he acted when he was reminded of his relatives, or did something that would have resulted in massive punishment within the Dursley household.

"Well, your cousin got to ride a walrus." I stated, cutting him off and bending my knees until I was eye level with my ward. "I haven't the faintest idea where we would find a walrus." I took a deep breath.

'Severus, if you do this, there is not going back!' I yelled at myself in my head. 'This is ridiculous, how can you even consider this! If you do this, he will never stop asking for you to do it again, you do not want to open that jar of gillyweed-'

Ignoring my common sense for once, I transformed into my animagus form; a black panther. Harry gasped his eyes wide with amazement as he stared at me. This was the first time that he has seen my animagus form, he must be intimidated. What six year old wouldn't be intimidated by a panther whose head was taller than their own, as my panther form was over three feet tall from paw to head. I let out a rumbling purr and butted my head gently against Harry's stomach.

That pulled Harry out of his surprised stupor, and he squealed and threw his arms around my neck, his small hands fisting in my fur.

"Daddy looks like Batcat!" the boy said happily, seemingly ignoring that fact that unlike the wretched toy Lucius gave him I did not have wings. I only purred, wrapping myself around the giggling child and flicking his nose with my tail, which made his sneeze and then try to pout at me. Try being the key word, as he couldn't stop smiling long enough to actually pout.

Pulling away, my brain started to scold me again.

'Don't do it Severus…' I took a deep breath, and moved so my front legs where flat on the ground, my back in front of Harry. I turned my head, looking at the boy expectantly.

When he realized what I was expecting him to do, the child's jaw dropped open.

"Really?" He exclaimed. I growled, wishing I could speak to tell him what a silly child he was. If I wasn't going to do it, I wouldn't have offered. "But…but last time you said no." actually, what I had said was 'absolutely not'. I truly needed to work on making the boy more of a Slytherin, only a Gryffindor would remind someone that they didn't actually want to do something when they were offering to do so.

As I couldn't talk, I instead just remained where I was and stared at Harry, my tail lashing back and forth. Seeing that I wasn't changing back or moving, a smile spread across Harry's face. With a whoop he climbed onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck and giggling as I rose back up to stand on all four paws.

"It's so high up…" he said when I was standing. Not wanting to startle him, I began to walk around the court yard, slowly speeding up until I was bounding around the cottage court yard, Harry laughing gleefully on my back as I jumped around, his arms wrapped around my neck as tightly as he could manage and his legs clinging to me.

To my surprise, I found myself having just as much fun as the child that was perched on my shoulders shrieking with laughter. I couldn't be any less dignified in this moment, and I couldn't find it within myself to care. I am enjoying myself, Harry is having the time of his life, surely nothing else really matters. Besides, it's not as if there is anyone but Harry and Willow here to witness me doing such things.

"Severus?" I whipped around and dug my claws into the ground to slow us down, Harry giggling as we skidded to a stop while I stared at our guest in absolute horror. Lucius appeared to be caught somewhere between laughing hysterically and fainting, while Draco was looking at where Harry was in awe with no small amount of jealousy. Lucius eventually chose, and doubled over in laughter and Draco collapsed into giggles.

"I am so saving this in my pensive!" Lucius managed to get out before he continued to roll with laughter, looking about ready to fall over as he struggled to breath. Harry didn't move, only looking at Lucius and Draco in confusion as both Malfoys tried to stay on their feet while laughing at my expense. I hissed, but that only made the two blondes laugh even harder.

Bloody hell.

**Awwww, everyone is happy. Too bad it doesn't last; all of you are going to hate me in the next chapter. There are storm clouds in the horizon! …or some such nonsense. Until then, I'll let you worry about what my evil mind has cooked up next. :D **


	20. Sugar Quills

**Anxious? You should be. I know for a fact no one is going to be happy with me for doing what I do in this chapter (or will it be in the next chapter? Mwahahahah, you never know, I could just be messing with you! XD )…but it needs to be done. *smirks* Don't worry though, after this incident things smooth over! …mostly. **

**Also, I know I don't have the Weasley children's ages correct, I'm very aware seeing as that is purposeful. The twins are ten, Percy is a third year, Charlie is a sixth year, and Bill is a seventh year. Now that that's all cleared up…. **

**Severus POV **

"I don't know Molly." I said in a drawling voice. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Severus, the boy needs to get out of the house; you can't just keep him cooped up here all the time." The woman huffed, rolling her eyes at me. I decided it would be best not to bring out that Harry didn't really like being out of the house, because he saw it as his safe place. I had a feeling that would not go over well with Molly.

"Yes, but Diagon Alley? It's far too crowded, there are too many people, something could happen to him." I said, shaking my head and mental images of everything that could possibly go wrong in such a crowed public place flashed through my mind.

"Severus, people take their children to Diagon Alley all the time!" Molly exclaimed, now sounding exasperated. My eyes narrowed.

"And tell me Molly; are all of these children Harry Potter? Are too many people to count after their children as well? And here I thought it was just me." I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking down my nose at the shorted red headed woman.

"There is hardly a reason to be so rude Severus. I think it would be good for Harry to go to Diagon Alley, and my entire family is going. We could invite the Malfoys as well, nothing will happen to Harry."

I sighed. Perhaps Molly was right. I was being a tad bit over bearing, but Harry disliked people! Why would he like a crowded shopping around full of strangers? He still barely spoke to Arthur and not at all to Narcissa, and he had known them for months!

"Very well. I will ask Harry if he wishes to go. If he thinks he can handle all the people and noise, we will come. But if we come, I will be having Lucius make us portkeys for a quick getaway…should we need it." I growled, still not liking this idea one bit.

~…~…~…~

Harry had a death grip on my hand as we walked through the Leaky Cauldron. I glared at anyone who dared to do more than glance at our group, and felt only a fraction of the normal satisfaction when they quickly turned away. Already I was regretting bringing Harry on this trip. Draco scowled at everyone who looked at us, obviously also not pleased by the attention that was making Harry uncomfortable as he gripped my sons other hand.

Lucius noticed how on edge I was, and didn't move to stop me when I moved both boys closer to my side. The seven Weasley children were all walking in front of us, chatting away like there was no tomorrow and drawing even more attention to our little group. Lucius and Arthur were glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow, while Narcissa looked very uncomfortable even as Molly tried to strike up conversation with her.

This was a horrible idea. Why had I ever agreed to this nonsense? Harry would have been perfectly fine waiting until at least next year to go to Diagon Alley, or even his birthday in a few weeks when the Malfoys and Weasleys were getting along better than they were now.

Seeing Harry's discomfort the twins dropped back, moving behind us so that they could talk to Harry without having to walk backwards. Harry relaxed a little as the twins began telling ridiculous jokes and poking fun at each other and their siblings. Arthur and oddly enough Lucius gave the two ten year olds looks of approval, before seeing the other and glaring at each other once more. I rolled my eyes and growled under my breath, knowing that more than likely the entire trip would go like this.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for you two dunderheads to get along wouldn't it?" I sneered when Arthur and Lucius started furiously whispering at each other. Both men fell silent, looking a tad bit sheepish as I glowered at them and their wives gave them looks of disapproval.

"Mum, I see my friends, where should I meet you later?" Charlie Weasley asked his mother. Molly sighed and gave one last scowl at her husband and Lucius before smiling at her second oldest son.

"I told Bill to meet us back in the Leaky Cauldron in three hours, the same goes for you." She said. The sixth year Gryffindor gave me a sideways look before rushing off to his friends.

"Is that Professor Snape? With your parents?" one of the red headed boys friends exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yeah, I had to get out of there, thank merlin you guys showed up, Mum says I don't have to be back for three hours, let's get out of here!" Charlie Weasley exclaimed, grabbing his friends and dragging them away. Molly looked mortified.

"Severus, I am so sorry-"

"Don't bother Molly, Severus is absolutely loving this." Lucius snorted, giving me a knowing look. I smirked in response, not even bothering to confirm what my best friend was saying.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Arthur snapped, glaring at Lucius.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Arthur!" Molly exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Lucius and you must get over this…this…this school boy tiff! You are acting like children! No, wait, our children are acting far more mature than you are!" Narcissa nodded in agreement, looking annoyed.

"But he-" Arthur started to protest. I gave him a sympathetic look as Molly cut him off.

"I expect better from you Arthur! Lucius kept the kids and myself safe from Dumbledore when you couldn't leave work to come help us! Remember what happened to little Susan Bones? She just got out of St. Mungos! That could have happened to one of our children if Lucius hadn't acted as fast as he did, regardless of his feelings for our family!" she turned to Lucius, but Narcissa beat her.

"Lucius, you have been getting along with Molly for a few weeks now! You are out of line, and you know it! Just because your great grandfather and Arthur's great grandfather didn't get along, you let it affect your life so heavily now? Draco and Ronald are the same age; I suppose you expected them to become enemies when school started as well, carrying on this ridiculous tradition? I will not have it!" Narcissa said sharply.

Harry, Draco, the twins and I were watching the exchange in interest, while Percy held on tightly to Ginny and Ron, keeping the two from wandering off as they seemed to wish to.

"You are right." Lucius said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Of course we are." Molly and Narcissa snapped before turning to each other and smiling. I would be lying if I said the look they shared did not frighten me, though I would never admit it.

"Perhaps we should start our shopping." I suggested drily, making the four children surrounding me giggle and nod in agreement.

"We want to go to the quidditch store!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously, looking up at their father expectantly. Arthur sighed and nodded, gesturing for them to follow him as he started off in the direction of the shop.

"The Leaky cauldron at two, just like everyone else Arthur!" Molly called after her husband, who turned around and nodded before getting dragged off by twins.

"I wanna go to the quidditch shop to!" Ron complained.

"Hush you." Molly admonished, taking her two youngest from Percy. "We need to get the two of you some new clothes…"

"I'll come along! The last thing Draco needs is more clothes, but I do love to shop." Narcissa said, smiling down at Ginny and Ron as Molly beamed.

"Wonderful! Let's go!" Molly said, and the two women took off with their victims- forgive me, with Ronald and Ginny.

"Since your parents have left you with us, perhaps you would like to collect your school things with me?" Lucius offered Percy. The thirteen year old boy actually looked his age for the first time since I had met him as her responded.

"I don't know, I'm not sure how much…" he trailed off, embarrassed, face flushed as he counted the money in his pocket to add to what his mother had given them.

"Nonsense, I will cover things I believe that a politician or executive in the making such as yourself needs." Lucius said, waving a hand to dismiss the boys concerns. "Follow me." Percy just stared after Lucius for a moment, startled, before he hurried after the man, a ghost of a smile on the normally serious boys face.

"I suppose that leaves me with you two brats." I snorted, looking down at Harry and Draco. Harry had half cocooned himself in my robes, and still held on tightly to Draco's hand. "Shall we head to the apothecary?"

"Only if you don't spend forever in there, like last time." Draco said, glaring up at me. "That was so boring, even dad got bored!"

"I'm not replenishing my entire store, I am just looking to replace a few things and see if they got any valuable shipments in." I said, annoyed by the urge to defend myself to my seven year old godson.

"Can we go there after we go to the other shops?" Draco whined, obviously not believing my word on how quickly the trip to the apothecary would be. I scowled, recognizing my defeat.

"Very well."

~…~…~…~…~

"Severus, I figured I would find you here." Lucius said as he walked up.

I had finally made it to the apothecary, but being the only adult with two small children made it very difficult to do…well…anything.

"Is it time to meet at the leaky cauldron already?" I asked, internally cursing myself for giving in to the two boys when they didn't want to come to the apothecary first.

"Yes, but I'll keep an eye on the boys while you go grab what you need, alright?" Lucius was obviously amused, and I scowled at him before turning to the shelves, finding it much easier to judge the products now that I wasn't keeping Harry and Draco in my line of sight.

**Harry POV**

"Aww great, Dad found a ministry person." Draco complained, scowling at his dad where Lucius was standing a bit away talking with a very fat bald man. Lucius had the look on his face that Daddy had told me meant that he would rather be 'anywhere else doing anything but conversing with that person', even though it looked nice enough to me.

"It smells funny in here." I whispered to Draco as my Daddy disappeared around the corner.

"It always does." My big brother agreed, frowning. "I don't like it much in here, but this is Uncle Sev's favorite store in the whole alley, so we come here all the time."

"We do? Maybe we can get your dad to take us back to the book store next time we have to come here?" I said, but it sounded more like a question when I said it out loud.

"The book store? Why would we go to the book store when we could-"

"You lads lost?" We whirled around and Draco shoved me to stand behind him, and I peeked over his shoulder to see the guy speaking to us. We couldn't see his face, as his hood on his cloak was up, hiding him from view. Draco glared up at him.

"No sir, we are not. My father is right over there, we will be getting back to him now." My brother said his voice sounding all cold like Sev'rus's sometimes did. We didn't turn around to start walking towards Lucius though, instead we started backing up.

"Well now, I don't know about that." The stranger said in a gruff voice. I felt cold, and I looked from Draco to the man in horror.

When the man tossed a black thing that looked like a marble at me, before I could think of what to do I caught it, looking up at the man in confusion.

"Sugar Quills." The man hissed. As soon as he started speaking, Draco had gasped and reached for the marble, and has just touched it when it suddenly felt like my stomach was being pulled out of my belly button. I screamed.

"DADDY!"

**Severus POV**

"Lucius!" I called once I had shrunk my bags and placed them in my robe pockets. Relief flashed over the blonde man's face as he dismissed the politician he was currently talking to. I walked up to him and glared at the man scurrying off.

"Thank Merlin, that man is one of the most annoying beings I have even had the misfortune of meeting." Lucius sneered as I joined him.

"Shall we be off to the Leaky Cauldron then?" I asked, amused at how irritated my friend was from being trapped in conversation with the other ministry official.

"Yes, yes of course, Cissy and Molly will gut us if we don't show soon." He agreed, turning to look down the aisle next to him.

"Lucius…" I said, my voice getting dangerously low. "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"They were here not five seconds ago!" Lucius exclaimed, sounding shocked before striding down the aisle. "Harry? Draco? Come out now, it's time for us to be going!"

When we reached the end of the isle I looked in the next isle to the right while Lucius hurried off to the left.

After searching the store, calling out the names of our respective son and godson, we met back in aisle Lucius had been standing in front of. My magic crackled angrily around me while Lucius looked pale and worried, his eyes wild.

"Their gone." He whispered.

**HOLY SHIT I GOT MY POTTERMORE WELCOME EMAIL. YES. OH MERLIN. BEST. DAY. EVER. OFFICALLY. **

…**right, sorry, we are supposed to be freaking out because Harry and Draco have vanished…right…but hey, it's Pottermore….POTTERMORE…ok ok ok, sorry, right, sad, the little ones have vanished, BUT WHERE DID THEY GO? Only I know, and it will take longer for you to know because I GOT POTTERMORE! :P Have a nice day? REVIEW! Reviews will distract me from Pottermore long enough so that I will write, yes? Maybe. It's worth a shot. :D **


	21. Werewolf Turned Snake

**So officially, I am a Slytherin, MERLIN WAS IN SLYTHERIN, and I am awesome at potions (spells…well, I have a crappy comp, so I am working on it. =P). Life is good.**

**What's that? You don't care? Jeez, ouch…alright, I guess I wouldn't either, seeing where I left you last time…truth be told, I thought that chapter was all over the place, NOT a fan…anyway…let's find Harry and Draco why don't we?**

**ALSO- this review: 'That guy is obviously taking them to get their Pottermore account. Gosh.' Just…it made my day. 100%. Made me giggle. :D thanks for that! **

**Harry POV**

I blinked, ignoring the hurting in my head as I struggled to sit up, holding myself up on my elbows and forcing my eyes open. The room I was in was all cement, with only a large wooden door on one of the walls, no windows. Two candles were in holders next to the door, only lighting up the room a little.

It would have been a lot colder if Draco wasn't wrapped around me, holding me tightly with his back facing the door.

"Draco!" I hissed, trying to shake the bigger boy awake. "Draco wake up!"

The blond shot up, silver eyes looking around wildly before coming back to me.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did he come back?" Draco asked, glaring at the door hatefully.

"No…I…Dray, what's going on? How did we get here?" I asked, leaning closer to my god-brother who grabbed my arm and moved us to a corner of the room, as far away from the door as we could get. We wrapped our cloaks around us more tightly, and huddled together to try to stay warmer.

"He tossed us a portkey Harry. They take you to a designated place and are activated at a certain time or by a certain password." Draco recited. "I knew it was one when he started to say a candy name in an apothecary, and I tried to knock it out of your hands, but I wasn't quick enough. And when we landed here, you hit your head on the floor and wouldn't wake up…that man levitated us down here into this room, and then slammed the door closed. I don't think he was very happy that I managed to grab it in time to come along." Draco looked very smug at this, glaring at the door once more.

"I'm glad you're here." I muttered, scooting closer to him as we both stared at the door.

"Couldn't leave you here all alone could I?" Draco asked, shrugging. "Now, only one of us should sleep at a time, so that we can watch the door and wake the other up if the stupid wizard comes back."

**Draco POV**

Harry was shaking all over and curled even closer to me, looking at the door in obvious fear.

"Don't worry Harry, our dads will find us soon." I said, trying to calm my best friend. "Then we will go home and have a giant sleep over with the twins!"

Harry paid me no mind; instead his eyes were glued to the door. I sighed.

"Switch me spots." I said firmly, moving Harry before he had the chance to respond so that he was between me and the wall, which placed me between the door and my little brother. Harry didn't calm down, only burrowed into my side as I wrapped an arm around him.

"Draco, Sev'rus and Luci'us will come get us from here soon…right?" he finally asked quietly.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, trying to sound more sure of this then I really was. "They won't be happy that he took us either, I bet they'll put him in Azkaban after hexing him!"

**Severus POV**

"Both of you, stop pacing, then only thing that will accomplish will be holes worn in the carpet." Remus said firmly. Lucius and I paused, glaring at him, before returning to our pacing, glaring at the ground under our feet.

"They were portkeyed out, the magical signature is too weak to get a reading of, it had quite a few of suppresser spells on it." Lucius muttered running a hand through his perfectly groomed hair, tousling it. As much as this normally would have bothered him, he couldn't care less in this moment. "I don't think they meant to take Draco as well, with the amount of spells on that portkey the only way it could have left even the small amount of magical trace we found would be if it took more people than it was meant to…"

"Dumbledore has something to do with this, I know he did!" I snarled my magic thrumming under my skin, close to the surface in my anger and panic. "I will kill him if there is so much as a hair out of place on either of their heads!"

"Severus, don't be so rash, you don't know for sure that it was Albus." Arthur said, taking a step back when my magic slipped from my control and shattered the vase next to me. I quickly regained control over my magic and glared at Arthur.

"It was Dumbledore." Said Remus, a note of disgust in his voice. "When it was reported at the order meeting not two hours ago that Harry and Draco were both missing, he looked smug for a split second before covering it with worry. If he was not behind it, he wouldn't have acted worried; he would be taking measures to find Harry before you did."

"We have nothing to go off of finding him!" I said, throwing myself into a chair while Lucius continued to pace.

"The Auror's have found nothing…bloody useless bunch if you ask me, hasn't been a good one since the Dark Lords defeat…" the last part was muttered under my blond friends breath, but I was close enough to hear him say such.

Narcissa and Molly hadn't actually fully stopped crying since Lucius and I ran into the Leaky Cauldron and I explained that the boys had been taken while Lucius dove into the floo to the Ministry. They would quiet themselves to sniffles, then someone would say something that would remind them of either boy and they would dissolve into sobbing messes and clutch each other once more. Arthur and Remus couldn't decide what to make of it, and Lucius and I weren't exactly concerned with what the two women were doing as they weren't assisting us with the search for our sons.

"Did you ever cast a tracking charm on Draco?" I asked, looking at Lucius hopefully. The blonde man shook his head.

"Never permanent ones."

"I never bothered to put permanent ones on Harry either." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "No tracking charms, no magical residue to trace, and no witnesses...we quite literally have nothing, _nothing_, to go off of."

"Yes, I already asked Portwinds, that man I was talking to, and he said that he didn't see anything, he was the only other-" Lucius froze and we shared a look. The other four adults looked at us in confusion as grim, menacing smirks stretched onto our faces.

"We need to find him." I said, stand up. Lucius crossed the room from where he had stopped his pacing and joined me.

"The magical ward annalists – he works for them." Lucius said shortly as we each grabbed a handful of floo powder. Remus jogged up next to us, grabbing a handful for himself. Both Lucius and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm coming with you." Remus said firmly, not deterred by either of our expressions. "Like it or not I view those boys as family, even my wolf recognizes them as cubs of my human pack. Who knows, I could be useful."

"You know Draco and Harry's scents?" I asked before Lucius could say anything. I saw consideration flash across Lucius face when Remus nodded.

"Of course; their pack." Remus snorted.

"Fine, but leave the talking to us. And don't interrupt unless it's important, no matter how much you don't like what we are saying or doing. We are doing this our way, none of that sensitive Gryffindor nice guy crap, you got that wolf?" Lucius said, scowling at Remus.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, nodding to Remus before shoving Lucius in the floo.

~…~…~…~…~

"Seeing as you were the only other person in the apothecary, and your entire conversation with Lucius was you telling him pointless things about your miserably pathetic life that everyone knows he loathes listening to, we have deduced that you were involved with the kidnaping of our sons." I said, sneering down at the fat man I was towering over, my wand pointed between his eyes while Lucius's was pointed at his heart. Remus just stood in the shadows of the room, not saying anything.

"What? What are you talking about? Why would do that? The Auror's cleared me, I don't know anything!" the pitiful man squeaked, looking fearfully up at Lucius and myself. Both of us glared down at him. Lucius sent a wordless stinging hex at the man, and he yelped, falling back into the chair behind him as Lucius and I closed in.

"Where you in any way involved?" Lucius snarled, the tip of his wand glowing red but not sending off another hex just yet.

"No! No please! I don't know anything!" the man was sobbing now, and was only spared disgusted looks from Lucius and I. I shared a look with Lucius. Silently, an agreement passed between us. He was our last hope; we were not giving up just yet.

"Why were you talking to Lucius?"

"Lucius Malfoy is very high up in the Ministry; I was just trying to move up myself-"

"Obviously I was busy, and I dismissed you more than once in a polite fashion, how did you not get the hint? Were you distracting me?" Lucius asked angrily, his wand glowing brighter as the spell gathered power.

"Lord Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" the man was shaking like a leaf, covered in his own tears and snot. I curled up my lip in disgust, smothering the urge to curse the man until he told me something I could use. "I don't know anything!"

Lucius gave me a hopeless look, but before he could say anything Remus stalked over to the man, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning into the man, near his neck. Portwind tried to lean away, but froze when Remus let out a very inhuman growl. Remus's jaw clenched and his eyes turned amber.

"He's lying." Remus's voice was much deeper than normal, much more gruff. I felt Lucius shiver beside me, having never really seen the wolf in Remus. He only knew the nice side of Remus, because for the most part, that's all there was. But the wolf was always there, under everything, sharpening his senses and instincts. I didn't react, not surprised in the least that Remus was letting his wolf out to help him find the boys.

"How do you know?" I asked, glaring at Portwind, who had stopped breathing.

"I can smell Draco on him. Definitely Draco and I think there is a bit of Harry there to. He has been in the presents of the boys…recently." Remus growled, glaring at Portwind whose eyes were wide with horror.

"They were at the apothecary when he was with me." Lucius said. "That was hardly twenty four hours ago. Could that be where the scent came from? From the boys being at the apothecary with us?" I gave him a look, and he quickly defended himself. "I don't want to get my hopes up if it is just a lingering scent from before they were taken."

"No. It's not. This scent is fewer than five hours old. He tried to wash the scent away, but I can still say with confidence that it is very, very fresh." Remus straighten, his teeth bared. "He knows where they are, he just isn't willing to tell."

"No! No I don't!" the man yelled, trying to stand. Lucius send a wordless and wandless binding curse, strapping our captive to his chair. "What reason do you have to believe this man over me? Lucius, we have worked together for years-!"

"This man is a werewolf." Lucius said coldly. "He's very good at…sniffing out lies."

"He's a werewolf; he is just trying to throw you off! Their kind doesn't like normal wizards!" Portwind tried to reason with us. I snorted.

"Yes, because he wouldn't want us to find his honorary godson would he?" I sneered, glowering down at the pitiful man. Obviously he wasn't the mastermind of this kidnaping; he was only an accessory, completely disposable.

"You are going to tell us everything you know." Lucius said, the command ringing out in his tone. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Portwind asked, trying, and failing quite miserably if I say so myself, to put on a brave face. Lucius and I shared a look, the corners of our mouths twisting up into identical malicious smirks.

"Or…" Lucius practically purred out, leaning close to the man, who leaned away with a fearful expression on his face.

"We'll put you in with the werewolf. Tomorrow's the full moon; do you really want to try your luck?" I finished, giving him a feral smile that felt more like baring my teeth in a threatening manner like I did when I was a panther.

"You wouldn't do that." I felt something akin to glee at the waver in Portwind's voice.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to lose." Remus said, catching on to what Lucius and I were aiming at. "I can't own property, have my own home, or have a job because of the laws you and your colleagues have passed."

"It would be easy to get away with it without recognition at all." Lucius commented, his tone as laid back as it would have been if he was talking about the quality of the weather. "All we would have to do it give this poor werewolf a faulty wolfsbane potion from his potions master-" both of their gazes shifted to me, and I smirked at Portwind, who was growing even paler. "-due to the fact that Severus was so stressed about his ward vanishing. He'll be in one of the empty warded rooms on the third floor, due to the malfunctioning wards on the rooms provided by the ministry for werewolves during the full moon, and you will have the misfortune of wandering in there, unaware of the doom that will befall you should you do so, because when the announcement of which rooms werewolves will be using due to the malfunctioning rooms you will be at lunch."

"And because, of course, you know nothing about the kidnappings, none of us will be connected to you, seeing as our wolf friend has never met you before, I have met you once or twice while spending time with Lucius, and Lucius is just a coworker who happens to be friends with the potions master that, due to his grief, added a sprig to much wolfs bane to the werewolf's potion." I sneered as the color that remained in Portwind's face drained out.

"I suppose we are done here gentlemen." Lucius said stiffly, whirling around to lead us out. Remus and I both turned before we heard it.

"No! Stop! I don't know much, but whatever I do know I'll tell you!" Portwind yelled frantically, trying to get us to stop from leaving. "I'LL TALK!"

The three of us exchanged a smug look. Perfect.

**Harry POV**

Draco jumped up as the door swung open, glaring before the man even got into the room. It was the same man that had grabbed us in the potions store, and he looked really mad.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded, trying to keep me hidden from view. His robes hid me mostly, but I could still see the bad man's face.

"Shut up Malfoy, you're not even supposed to be here!" the man said angrily, pulling out his wand. I saw Draco stiffen at the same time I did, but he didn't move, still glaring up at the man. "You and your disgusting Death Eater family, allowed to walk free. Lucius Malfoy, biggest supporter of You-Know-Who, allowed to walk among the rest of us, like he isn't scum."

"My father is not scum!" Draco hissed. The man's wand was instantly level with Draco's face, but my older brother didn't even flinch.

"Your father is scum! Du- a very reliable source told me that your father is the reason that my son was killed! Just barely an adult and he was killed! Your father, Malfoy, is a pitiful excuse of a man, hardly even human, and you are just his disgusting spawn!"

The man's face was red now, spit flying from his mouth with every word that he spoke. Draco didn't move, not even one step, but I could see his hands shaking under his robe sleeves.

"Well, my father is going to find us, and rescue us." Draco said firmly, his hands balling into fists. "He had nothing to do with anything you say, and you're the Death Eater, otherwise you wouldn't keep us here!"

I'm pretty sure that Draco doesn't know what 'Death Eater' means any more than I did, but it seemed like a pretty good insult because the bad man called Lucius that and he obviously hates Draco's dad.

"I'm a Death Eater am I?" the man bellowed, aiming his wand directly on Draco instead of just pointing it in our direction like he had been before. "Then I will be fine doing this! Crucio!"

My eyes widened as I recognized the funny word that Dad had used on Uncle before I came to live with him. A light raced toward Draco, the same color as the light that Severus had used on Uncle when he came to save me from my family, hitting him right in the chest.

As soon as it hit Draco, he fell to the ground, landing hard on his side. But he didn't stop moving, he began thrashing around on the floor in front of me. I crawled forward, and was about to reach for him when his lips opened…and he began to scream.

**Sorry it's so late, first week of school, blah blah blah, you know the excuse. Review! And yes, I know it's horrible of me to do this to Draco…but he'll live. If Sev, Luc, and Rem find them in time that is. This kidnapper doesn't like Malfoys much. **


	22. Don't Underestimate Me

**Hey-o! School has started, HW is already attacking my free time with a vengeance…life is back to normal. See ya summer. Now, I've said goodbye, SO THE WEATHER CAN STOP BEING OVER 90 DEGREES RIGHT? Dammit this sucks…**

**Also, someone in a review asked me if the Pottermore sorting was accurate. Um. Yes. Yes it is. Because its effing POTTERMORE. JK Rowling made it, it's as good as it gets. :D On that note…SLYTHERIN IS WINNING THE HOUSE CUP! AND WE HAVE THE LEAST MEMBERS! (as of 11PM of the 6****th**** of Sept anyway….) **

**Anyway! So, yes, Draco is being tortured, I should probs wrap that up right? I'll get right on that….**

**Harry POV**

I scrambled to my feet, running the few feet over to Draco. I went to touch him, but stopped. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to make the bad man stop? Draco was crying- Draco _never_ cried, ever!

"STOP!" I screamed over Draco's screaming, trying to get the bad man's attention. The mans narrowed, watery eyes lifted from Draco's thrashing form to my face. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes looked just like Uncles had.

He lifted his wan, stopping the spell. Draco stopped screaming and curled into a ball, panting, his eyes only half open.

"Draco?" pausing, I reached out and touched my brother's shoulder. Draco whimpered and flinched back away from me.

"Quiet Potter. You don't know anything about this. You don't know what the Malfoys have done." The man said, pointing his wand back at Draco.

"No! Stop hurting him!" I yelled, trying to pull Draco closer to me. But my brother was too heavy, and I could barely move him at all.

There was a sharp stinging in my hands, and I yelped and jumped back, looking at Draco's robes that I had been grasping in shock. Shaking my head, I reached for the dark fabric again. This time thought, I saw the hex hit my hands, with it the stinging feeling. Unable to keep my yelp quiet even though I knew what was happening this time, I tried to glare at the bad man and be brave like Draco had been.

"Move aside Potter." The man told me, sounding like Uncle when he made me do chores. I tightened my hold on Draco's robes. "You need to learn who is worth protecting, and who are scum of the earth. Now move you ridiculous child!"

"Harry?" Draco's eyes opened, and he looked up at me, pain evident in his face. "Are Dad and Uncle Sev here for us yet?" I shook my head, biting my lip when Draco sighed and went limp again, his eyes staying open as his head fell on my lap. Shakily, I ran my fingers threw his hair, like Daddy did to me when I hurt. Draco only whimpered and moved closer to me.

"Levicropus!" I felt the magic wrapping itself around me, then pulling me away from Draco. I struggled against it, trying to get back to my older brother, who slid off my lap and was now lying whimpering on the cold stone floor.

"Draco! Draco! No, lemme go!" I screamed, trying to fight the magic as it dragged me back to the wall. But it was helpless. No matter what I did, I kept moving backwards, not even slowing as I fought the spell. "Stop it!"

I was ignored until my back hit the wall. I felt the spell retract and I tried to run back to Draco. "Petrificus totalus." This time, the magic seeped into my body, forcing it to stop moving. The man smirked, walking over to Draco and standing over him, lifting his wand to point at Draco again.

"Diffindo."

**Anthony POV (aka Kidnaper man! GASP!) **

Cuts appeared along the Malfoy spawns arm, my spell ripping through his expensive clothes and his thin skin. Blood welled up, staining the boy's pale skin. On his left arm. I smirked. How wonderfully ironic. If Malfoy did get back his son, alive or dead, then he would know why the twerp was treated as he was the damn pureblood snob. Filthy death eaters.

The boy cried out and curled up into a ball, clutching his arm to his chest and tears rolled down his face.

"Pathetic. I'm surprised your monster of a father doesn't use this as discipline in your house. After all, that's what his _master_-" I spat out the word, disgusted. "-used on him and all of his death eater friends! Diffindo!"

Deeper gashes appeared over the other cuts on the smaller Malfoy's arm, bleeding even more heavily. He screamed this time, curling himself tighter and trying to use his legs to push himself away from me. I opened my mouth and raised my wand, ready to throw a stinging hex at the boy.

"STOP!" I whirled around, looking at the Potter boy with wide eyes. It couldn't have been him speaking though; I had the child in a body bind. Who would come in here and try to stop me? Hardly anyone even knew where this room was!

Instead of being frozen with one leg up behind him and his arms out, the Potter child was standing up straight, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he glared at me, his entire body trembling. How had he gotten out of my body bind? I must not have meant it enough for my magic to actually hold him. Dismissing the child, I turned back to the Malfoy filth, lifting my want again.

"No! I told you to leave us 'lone!" Potter cried out. Letting out a sigh of frustration, I turned around to silence the little annoyance. The spell was on my lips but as soon as I turned around, I found myself unable to move.

Magic was whipping around the room, the colder dungeon cell getting warmer and warmer as the child's magic became more suffocating. I fought against the magic's hold, shocked when it wasn't as easily broken as all other accidental magic always was.

Gold was crackling around Potter as he walked between Malfoy and I, his green eyes narrowed and furious. The magic filling the room lifted me off my feet, and I began to feel the first twinges of fear. I had never seen magical power displayed like this, not even when Albus Dumbledore was angry! Albus had said that Harry Potter was just as magically strong as he was, just untrained, but was it possible that the 'boy savior' was magically stronger than ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, the Lord of the Light? Albus defeated Grindwald, yes, but Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, as a one year old…this was insane.

"Potter, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even and threatening as panic began to overtake me. Perhaps I could frighten the child enough for him to lose control and have all this fizzle out.

"I hate you!" the boy cried, the golden glow that was surrounding him pulsing as it grew brighter and widened. The child lifted his hands and the magic was pulled from around him and in the room into a huge golden ball of light in front of him. I stiffened, trying even harder to cast a spell to fight the magic holding me in place. But my magic seemed bound, and wasn't responding to me at all. "Stay 'way!" the boy made a shoving motion and I screamed as the ball of magic slammed into me, throwing me into the door so hard that the door flung open and I continued on until I hit the stone wall of the corridor, where the magic finally released its hold and let me fall to the ground.

Trying to shake my head to clear it, I stumbled to my feet and lunged for my wand, sending a locking spell at the cell door. The wooden door slammed shut, the outside locks sliding into place with loud clicks. I slumped against the wall, putting my hand up to my head, grimacing when I discovered the back of my head was covered in blood.

What the bloody hell just happened?

**Review and the next chapter will be up in three days. Don't review and it will be a week. Not a school week either, a full seven days readers! :P Don't worry, the next chapter is rescue time. Oh the drama. :D **


	23. Of Werewolves

**Nearly 50 reviews within the first few hours of it being posted…I'm impressed. You guys earned or earlier chapter! I'm working on this in my business class to get it done, shhhh don't tell my teacher! :D**

**Severus POV**

"We have nothing." I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Absolutely _nothing_ to go on, we don't have any clues as to where those despicable wizards took Harry and Draco. We have a description that is basically half of the males over the age of thirty and under the age of eighty, even ninety!"

"I wish I could have helped more tonight." Remus said quietly. "But I really should leave. Nightfall is soon, and tonight is…" he trailed off, looking very uncomfortable, eyes going to Lucius and then back to the floor more than once. My close friend pretended not to notice, sparing the werewolf from the embarrassment of being called out.

"We will accompany you to your house." I said decisively, Lucius nodding in agreement. "We will try to figure out what we can without you, then in the morning we can heal you and continue our search. If we find something, than we will take action as soon as we possibly can."

"That's…That's really not necessary…" Remus protested weakly, looking between Lucius and I. "And if I get out while the two of you are there-"

"You won't, I'm willing to bet you have every precaution possible. And if, for some reason you do get out, we will be able to stop you from getting out of the house and into the neighborhood." Lucius said, giving Remus his don't-argue-with-me look.

"Lead the way Remus." I ordered. The werewolf ran a hand through his hair, then swiftly walked over to the fire place. I gave Lucius a warning look, to which he responded with a completely innocent look, before we followed.

~…~…~…~…~…~

"This sickens me." Lucius sneered, looking around Remus's living room in disgust. The couch was ripped and worn, so faded I wasn't positive what color it had been originally. The wood flooring was scuffed far beyond repair, and the rug was in tatters. Book shelves lined the walls, but were very obviously built by hand out of spare wood that didn't always match up.

Remus had hurried away soon after leading us to the living room where he had downed his wolfsbane potion, and from the living room we could hear all of the bolts and wards sliding into place upstairs.

"Lucius!" I growled, giving him a reproachful look. "It's not his fault he lives like this, and you bloody well know it-!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Lucius cut in. "We all know that Remus was in the top of his class back at school, maybe fifth in the class? I know you and Lily beat him at potions, and Lily and charms, and Potter was most likely top of transfiguration or close to…" the blonde shook his head, getting himself back on topic. "But just because he is a werewolf he can't get a job long enough so that he would have to live…like this." The Malfoy looked around the room again, disgust obvious on his face.

"Then you hire him." I snapped. "We need to focus on what's important right now."

"Maybe I will." Lucius snapped back, glaring at me before his expression softened again. "You're right. As always. But where do we even start?"

"We know that Dumbledore involved a ministry worker. Perhaps the other accomplice is also a ministry worker. From what we have been told, there is only one other involved in this directly, which means that he has been there twenty four hours a day since the boys were kidnaped." I said slowly.

"So we need to be looking at who at the ministry has taken off the past few days, and then try to match them to the description Portwind gave us." Finished Lucius, nodding in agreement. "Easy enough."

He reached into his robe pocket and took out a piece of parchment, and within a few scribbles he turned it towards me.

"This is every worker in the ministry that has been on vacation since the boys were kidnaped." Lucius told me. "If you tap it with your wand, it will scroll." He looked very smug, and I knew better than to ask where he got it.

"Can we narrow it down, or do we have to search ourselves?" I asked, twirling my wand around my fingers as I stared down my nose at the parchment.

"Of course. Instruct me, you remember details far better than I do." Lucius said, pulling the magical parchment back towards him and pointing his own wand at it.

"Between the ages of thirty and…lets go with ninety, he most likely is not older than eighty but I do not want to take any chances." I said, watching as Lucius waved his wand and began muttering in Latin under his breath. After a minute, he looked back at me expectantly. "Blue eyes."

"Of course, one of the most common eye colors. Why couldn't the bastard have the weird forest green eyes, or grey eyes, or black eyes?" Lucius snarled, glaring down at the parchment as he cast the correct spells on it. I stayed silent, knowing that nothing I could say would soothe the angry father.

"Brown hair- short." I said when Lucius looked back up. Lucius scowled. Internally I sighed, knowing how general the description we had was. The chances of this giving us any results we could actually use to find Draco and Harry were not in our favor.

We continued like this, me giving an aspect of the man Portwind had described and Lucius cursing as he altered the list to fit again. After about a half hour, we finished, and then sat in silence.

"How many?" I asked finally, not really wanting to know.

"Seventy four." Lucius answered grimly, throwing the parchment down onto Remus's coffee table and putting his head in his hands. "This is hopeless. Now what?" I ran a hand through my hair then down my face. Pressing my fingers to my temples, I tried to ward off the incoming headache.

"Maybe-" whatever Lucius was about to suggest was cut off by howling and a loud THUD. Lucius jumped while I just looked towards the stairs, an eyebrow raised and my wand instantly in my hand. The howling continued, only pausing for the loud 'thud' as the werewolf threw himself against the door.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? We watched him take the Wolfsbane potion; he should be fully in his right mind." I muttered, looking over at Lucius who was looking towards the stairs with both curiosity and fear.

"Maybe he is in his right mind, and is just trying to get our attention." Lucius offered up as an explanation.

"What on earth could he possibly need to tell us?" I sneered. "Even if he did have something he needed to tell us, he wouldn't be able to anyway Lucius. Have you ever seen a werewolf? He did not just get extremly hairy, he turned into an animal."

"I'm not stupid Severus, I know that." Lucius snapped. "In any case, shouldn't we go up and check on him?"

"You want to go up and check on the werewolf…on the night of the full moon." I deadpanned, giving my friend a look that told him exactly what I thought of his intelligence in this moment.

"We watched him take the Wolfsbane potion! He is in his right mind, unless you are willing to admit that you brewed his potion incorrectly?"

"Impossible, I made it before Harry disappeared, there was nothing distracting me. That potion is perfect." I retorted, my eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I need to start making it stronger for him; he could be building up a resistance…"

"Or, he could be trying to get our attention." Lucius said, lips thinning into a tight line. "We don't even have to go open the door, we'll talk through it. If he doesn't have his human wits about him, he won't understand what we are saying, and I will accept that it is just the wolf forcing back Remus's mind and taking over."

Sighing, I stood, my cloak spreading out behind me as I moved to the doorway. When I reached it, I paused, turning my head to look back at the still seated blonde man. "Well? Are you coming with?"

"You're a prat Severus, you know that?" Lucius hissed as he followed me up the stairs, wincing at the loud THUMP. I turned swiftly and began walking towards the noise, trying to figure out which of the rooms it was coming from.

"I'm aware, yes." I answered Lucius and the howling grew louder and louder. Two doorways were at the end of the hall, the noises obviously coming from one of them. Lucius and I stopped, studying each door.

THUMP.

The door to the left shook, revealing exactly which room the werewolf was currently residing in. Casting a glance back at Lucius, I walked up to the door.

"Remus?" I called, feeling a bit ridiculous. The howling stopped.

"I told you!" Lucius hissed, looking delighted.

"Be silent, he could just be reacting to sound, we don't know yet. Remus, if you are currently in the mind frame Remus and not Mooney, bark twice." I ordered after snapping at Lucius.

Two barks.

I exchanged a glance with Lucius, unsure of how to proceed. "Remus, if you were trying to get our attention, bark once. If not, bark twice."

One bark.

"Well we cannot play questions, that is just ridiculous, we will never be able to guess whatever it is that he wants us to know." I muttered under my breath, glaring at the door as if it had personally wronged me.

"Severus, you're brilliant at Occlumency. It's nearly impossible, but…can you do so without looking in the person's eyes?" Lucius asked slowly, not taking his eyes off the door. My eyes widened.

"Remus, bark once if you give me permission to look into your mind for whatever it is that you are trying to tell us. Bark twice if you do not give me permission, but know that it is very likely I will do so anyway." I called out. For a second, there was silence, and Lucius and I waited impatiently.

One bark.

"Do it!" Lucius nearly yelled in my ear.

"Will you control yourself so that I may concentrate? There is a reason few wizards can accomplish this kind of magic Lucius!" I snarled, glaring at my friend before point my wand at the door and closing my eyes. Focusing on my magical core, I allowed the dark purple, nearly black magic to thrum in my veins until it felt like my entire body was pulsing with power. "Legilimens." I hissed, feeling my magic shoot out, wrapping around Remus's mind easily. Almost instantly I was pulled into the wolfs mind, his thoughts echoing around me.

_Pups hurt, pup hurt, pups hurt, pain, pain, pain, must get to, pups hurt…_

"Pups hurt Remus, or pup hurt? Are they both hurt, or just one?" I asked, urgency ringing out in my voice.

_Harry hurt, hurt less, Draco hurt horribly, must get to, pups hurt…_

"Shit, Lucius, his pack instinct is taking over. It's still Remus, but Mooney is on the surface." I swore, looking at Lucius with wide eyes, knowing that his pale expression mirrored my own. I turned back to the door. "Remus, how do you know this?"

_Pack link, I have very little access to it when in human form, but right now it's as if I am floo connected to all my pack members, but they can't hear me, only I can hear them. Draco is badly injured, Harry is hardly in pain but he is very scared. Draco is going in and out of consciousness. _

"Do you know where they are?" I asked, ignoring Lucius as he tensed beside me.

_Yes._

"Remus…if we let you out, can you lead us to them?" Lucius stopped breathing when I said that, looking back and forth between the door and I, frustrated that he could only hear half of the conversation.

_Yes._

"Alright Remus, I'm going to open the door." I said, breaking the spell before I could read the werewolf's answer.

As soon as the door opened, the werewolf came lumbering out, and both Lucius and I flinched, him because it was his first time seeing a werewolf and me because of the particular memories I had with this werewolf.

Before we could really react, Remus was off, darting down the hallway. Lucius cursed while I raised my wand.

"Partem libri!" thank merlin for tracking charms.

**Harry POV**

"Draco?" my brother groaned, rolling over towards me and opening his grey eyes. They didn't have the normal sparkle or glint that always made them look silver. He blinked at me a few times, looking like he was actually looking past me before his gaze seemed to zero in on me.

"Harry?" his voice was scratchy, like how Dudley's sounded when he got st…sturp throat for a week and had to get his throat taken out because of tonsells or whatever that was.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed, going to hug him but then pulling back, eyeing his arm and shoulder. I had ripped up his robes and bound his arm like I use to do after Uncle punished me, but if he moved his arm to much the hurt spots would get bloodier and it would soak threw the robes, and I would have to change them again. We didn't have enough robes to keep binding his arm and shoulder.

"It hurts…" Draco's eyes slid closed again, his head resting on my legs again.

"I know. Your arm's all tore up." I said sadly. "I couldn't stop the bad man before he cut you, but I don't think he is going to come back. At least, not before Daddy and your Daddy find us. Maybe your Daddy will beat the bad man up. He deserves it."

"Mmmhmm." Draco sighed and went limp again.

"Draco?"

"What Harry?"

"When the bad man was hurting you, I got really upset, and then there was this gold light everywhere, and it was all over me and around me and then it made the bad man go away, and I don't know what it was." I said super-fast, feeling a little bit panicked. The light didn't hurt, but it had still scared me.

"That was your magic…" Draco said softly. Then his eyes shot up and he sat up, wincing when his arm moved before staring at me again. "Wait…gold?" I nodded, and Draco's mouth dropped open. "You're positive it was gold?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"Dad has explained this to me, because something like that happened to me in Knockturn Alley when one of the scary people was talking to me and I couldn't see my Daddy. When you get upset, you magic will react to help protect you. The color of your magic depends on how strong it is. Most wizards have blue magic; it's the most common. My mom has blue magic, so does most of the rest of my family. There's a scale of colors." Draco explained, wincing as he accidently moved his arms while trying to use his hands to make gestures while he talked.

"What is the color scale?" I asked eagerly, looking up at Draco who was still a lot taller than me even though we were sitting.

"It goes orange, yellow, dark purple, green, blue, red, silver, black, bronze, and gold. It's not only solid colors either Harry, almost no one is gold. The founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself had gold magic!" he sounded excited now.

"What color is your magic?" I asked my eyes wide.

"A dark silver color." Draco said proudly. "Even my dad is only silver. Uncle Sev had black magic though. Since most people don't make it to black, everyone just assumes that it's because he's a dark wizard, but that's not true."

"So all of us are really strong wizards? If you don't make people panic, how do you know what color their magic is?" I asked curiously, forgetting everything else in the moment.

"When they cast spells you can tell if you pay a lot attention." Draco said. "Even just when they do magic. I think the twins are in-between red and silver, you can tell from their pranks. Molly is blue-red, and Arthur is blue. Percy is blue to, and I think Remus is dark silver like me." He looked smug as I looked at him in awe. "Dad's been training me to look for it, so I can know who is powerful and who isn't. Even though being magically powerful is only half of it." The last part was said in a way that it was obvious that Lucius had told Draco that over and over again.

"So gold means I have a lot of magic?" I asked.

"Harry, that means you are one of the most powerful wizards alive, by a long shot. Maybe even the most powerful wizards in the world!" Draco explained, his eyes looking silver again as the light returned to them. "The ministers of magic, the head of the auror's, Dumbledore, none of them have gold magic! I think Dumbledore has Bronze, but it's a dark bronze, not even a full!"

"Does anyone else have gold magic?"

"No one I know of! There is probably someone else, but not that many." Draco said thoughtfully. "I can't believe your magic is _gold_…"

**Severus POV**

"How fast is he going?" Lucius asked in amazement as we stared at the map coming out of the tip of my wand. The red dot that was Remus was moving over the map of London extremely fast.

"At least one hundred and twenty miles an hour. At _least_." I muttered, my eyes not leaving the red dot.

"Is that even possible?" Lucius asked, shocked.

"Well no one has ever recorded the speed of a werewolf have they? It's not like we have data to compare this to. Werewolves don't have clear enough thoughts to have a set destination unless they are on the wolfsbane potion, and when they are on the wolfsbane potion more often than not they are sedated. So yes, it is more than possible that werewolves can travel faster than people assume." I deadpanned, still not looking away from the map.

"No need to be rude." Lucius said, sounding more than a bit miffed. I sneered, not deeming his comment worthy of a response. "How will we know when to apperate to him? It's not like he can signal us."

"When he stays in one area, we will go to him." I said, watching the rapidly moving dot that represented Remus running through alley short cuts and back into the forest were he moved in a relatively straight line.

"How in Merlin's name does he know where to go?" Lucius asked, sounding more as if he was just thinking aloud then actually inquiring for an answer.

"It is his pack sense." I answered anyway. "It has only been theory up until now, that werewolves can feel their pack members, almost like a loose mental tie. They cannot communicate with such a bond, but they have a sense of the feelings of their pack members, and apparently location."

"Our sons are part of Lupin's pack, even to his wolf?" Lucius looked startled by this fact. Apparently he had not taken Remus seriously when he told him such.

"As well as Potter, Lily, Black, and Pettigrew I'd assume." I replied. "Perhaps the twin terrors as well." Lucius fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think that he felt their death? Evans and Potter?" he asked quietly.

"He mostly likely did." I replied stiffly, not wanting to ponder how much the werewolf would have suffered.

"And every second of every day he feels the effects of Azkaban, because of where Black is?" this time I didn't respond to Lucius's question, not wanting to think about how miserable Remus was.

"There! He stopped!" I exclaimed, pointing to the dot, which indeed had stopped moving.

"Let's go." Lucius said his voice hard.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~

"Why did he stop?" Lucius asked as we approached the pacing werewolf.

"Anti-werewolf ward." I said, having flicked my wand at the area in front of the werewolf. "He found them, but Remus can go no further. There aren't any wards we can't get past though." I snorted. "Obviously we aren't dealing with a mastermind; any important figure of the light would know to have wards against the dark mark."

"We can get around those." My blonde friend pointed out.

"They don't know that."

We broke into a run as we passed Remus, our wands out as we sped towards the now visible manor.

"Any clue as to where we are?" I asked as we slowed, studying the building to see where the best point of entry would be.

"This is Frankson Manor." Lucius replied instantly. "Occupied only by Anthony Frankson, who indeed works at the ministry. Not a very well built manor, it was constructed in the late 1800's, and-"

"Lucius is there a point to this history lesson?" I growled. The blonde man glared at me.

"The wife of the Frankson that constructed this house was muggleborn and feared house elves; there is a servants entrance on the far left side of the house." He sneered, looking miffed.

"I cannot believe you memorized all this nonsense as a child." I muttered as I veered to the left.

"Well it comes in handy now doesn't it?" Lucius snapped, following me as we began to speed up again. "Let's just find the bloody door so we can take our children home."

**Ok, I know I said three days, and this makes four, but I had SEVEN tests. IT was ridiculous. This chapter was going to be about twice as long, but I want to sleep, so you get two chapters. 24 will be up…Sunday or Monday. :D Review so I remember to write instead of shop or do HW! **


	24. Self Defense

**It's late (WAY LATE), I know, and I'm SO sorry. I was crazy busy, then I was sick, then I went on a field trip I didn't even know what happening until I got to school…thank merlin I choose to wear jeans and a t-shirt to school in my laziness….gah… I also have LOG BURN on my arm from falling off a log nine feet in the air. Can any of you say you have gotten log burn? ….anyway…**

**Severus POV**

"Someone's at the front door!" I hissed, Lucius and I pressing against the wall. I turned my head, thankful of the shadows concealing us, and looked towards the front door, which was opening slowly. A wand came through the door before the person. I exchanged a look with Lucius, who looked slightly anxious. Did he know we were here, or was he just paranoid? None the less, I held my wand at the ready.

"It's Arthur Weasley!" Lucius exclaimed, his eyes widening. Sure enough, the familiar red headed man followed the extended wand, looking around the house suspiciously. "Arthur?" when Lucius called his name the man's wand started to glow, but when he saw the two of us he just lowered his wand, confused.

"Severus…Lucius…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Currently, a better question would be why you are here?" I asked, stepping forward out of the shadows now that we had been spotted.

"Anthony hasn't shown up for work in a few days, and since he lives alone I was sent to check up on him. He hasn't actually floo called, just keeps throwing notes threw the floo that say he will be absent. It was a bit odd, so…the administrators decided it needed to be followed up." Arthur said slowly, looking between the two of us with his brow scrunched in confusion. "Why are the two of you here? Does he know something?"

"We think-"

"We know" I said, cutting Lucius off. "That the boys are here."

"The boys are here?" Arthur exclaimed, looking alarmed and then angry. "That's why Frankson hasn't been to work? And to think I actually felt bad for the man, thinking he was sick with no one else to help him get better or some such. They are in this manor, the boys are?"

"Somewhere." I answered grimly. "Lucius, in a manor like this, where would the dungeons be?"

"Well, as I said this manor is not very well built, as it was built clumsily and cheaply as far as true wizarding manors go, and-"

"Spare us your thinking aloud and give an answer." I growled, glaring at the blonde who scowled back.

"Very well. It should be…about…well, that way." Lucius said, pointing down the main hall. "Just look for a staircase going down, open all doors to check for them."

**Harry POV**

"Draco, Draco he's coming back, what do we do?" I asked my older brother, panicking. Draco was still bleeding from last time the bad man was here.

"How do ya know?" Draco asked his voice quiet and his words going together.

"I can hear him coming down the hallway." I told him, trying to move closer. Draco paused for a second, and then said "I don't hear anything Harry."

"But he is Draco! I can hear him!" I exclaimed. Why couldn't he hear the footsteps? They were noisy; the bad man wore boots that hit the stone floor loudly.

"Maybe…maybe he has other prisoners to go torture down the hall…" Draco muttered. Before I could respond, the door was flung open. I squeaked, moving closer to Draco and the wall, looking up at the angry man fearfully. "Guess not…" Draco sighed, forcing his eyes open to look up at the man. "To bad…"

**Severus POV**

Door after door was opened at wand point, but nothing was found.

"Are you positive Lucius?" Arthur asked when we were almost to the end of the hallway Lucius had pointed us down.

"Yes; and here's the proof." Lucius said, stepping to the side to reveal a descending staircase. Arthur and I rushed to his side then paused, all of us peering down the stone stairs.

"Proceed with caution." I said quietly before pushing past them and silently beginning to make my way down the stairs. Arthur and Lucius followed me wordlessly, all of us keeping to the side of the stairway with our wands at the ready.

Until we heard a scream.

"Draco." Lucius choked out. I had also recognized the voice, and broke into a run, not caring anymore for stealth.

"It came from over here!" I growled, turning around a corner and dashing down the stone corridors. As I passed doors I flicked my wand at them, blowing them open with a loud bang, glanced instead, and then continued on when I found nothing.

BANG! This time, the door opened to reveal a man standing over Draco, who was lying on his back panting; one arm wrapped up in what must have been the black fabric from his robe, dried blood covering his shirt grime covering every inch of him. Harry knelt over him, looking down at his older brother with tears streaming down his face, making clean tracks of skin visible under all of the dirt.

And towering over them but looking at me was a man with obvious fear in his eyes, his wand clenched in his hand as his gaze went from the boys to me, then back again. I was literally trembling with rage as I lifted my wand, pointing it at his chest.

Lucius and Arthur came up behind me, Lucius making an odd strangled sound when he caught sight of his son. Arthur's expression portrayed only hate has he looked upon his coworker. Both of their wands joined mine, trained on our target.

"Arthur, Remus is just outside the wards. He will recognize you, you need not worry about that, and he is in wolf form, but he has full control. Take the boys, and get to him. He will protect you any from accomplices that might show up. Lucius and I will take _him_ in." my voice was low and sharp, my fury evident. Arthur nodded, not questioning me as he normally would.

The man's breath caught in his throat as I spoke, while Harrys head snapped up with a look of pure joy and Draco managed to open his eyes and give us a strained smile, relief obvious in his expression.

Arthur pushed gently past me, hurrying over to the boys, wand still in hand even though both Lucius and I were ready to murder the man if he so much as exhaled wrong.

"Come on boys, we are getting out of here." Arthur murmured, carefully picking up Draco and holding him to one side then easily lifting Harry to the other. Lucius and I stepped inside the room, clearing the doorway for Arthur who nodded and moved to exit.

"Daddy?" Arthur paused as Harry addressed me, but I didn't turn, unwilling to take my eyes off the pitiful swine in front of me.

"Yes little one?" I asked.

"Thank you for saving me again." The child sounded so happy as he said this, but the sentence made my blood boil. I shouldn't have had to save him twice, not even once! Dumbledore was going to pay for this, and he was going to pay dearly.

"Go on, get them out of here. Wait for us with Remus unless you need to leave for some other reason, in that case, go to the cottage. Anyone that doesn't have the password to the cottage shows up, you leave. Take Remus with you if you do that, it wouldn't do for him to be arrested." I instructed.

"Alright Severus." Arthur responded with a nod before carrying the boys out, murmuring to them as he moved quickly back down the corridors. Lucius and I listened to the footsteps until they faded away, and as soon as they did, our wand tips began to glow.

"What did you do to my son?" Lucius spat, his wand arm completely tense so that it wouldn't shake with his anger. It wouldn't do for his aim to be off.

"Nothing you haven't done to him Death Eater!" the man spat. My eyes narrowed. The moron must have been a Gryffindor, a pompous Gryffindor, as he obviously has no self-preservation instincts. The look in Lucius's eyes turned nearly feral, similar to my own expression I would assume.

"I never have laid a hand on my child. You will pay for doing so." The Lord of the Malfoy family hissed, magic crackling around him. My own magic reacting to my good friends, black magic joined the silver, swirling around me threateningly. The man paled, but still glared at us.

"No one believe's that Malfoy!" the man spat. "You probably crucio your son every time he fails to be the perfect pureblood!" Lucius's grip tightened on his wand, and his glare was much sharper. Frankson saw this, and smiled cruelly, thinking he would get the upper hand. I nearly snorted. How absurd. What he was doing was risking his life.

"Think what you wish, but I will have you in Azkaban for life for what you have done to my son and godson, do you hear me?" Lucius looked ready to hurl his wand to the side and lunge for the man's throat, and I knew that only years of training allowed him to keep that urge reined in.

"You may have the minister and the likes of Arthur Weasley fooled, but the rest of us in the ministry know better! If anything Malfoy, I will be given an award!" the man spat. Lucius stopped breathing all together, teeth clenched so hard it was rather impressive that they weren't breaking.

"The ministry does not award child abuse." I growled.

"It wasn't child abuse. That Death Eater spawn shouldn't exist. All you pureblood maniacs should have been sterilized after the war!" spittle actually flew from Frankson's mouth, and my eyebrows rose. Draco had been born before the Dark Lord vanished, and therefore would still exist if the Ministry had done something as unethical as…sterilized…all Death Eaters.

"Hold. Your. Tongue." Lucius was losing it now.

"Why did you take my son?" I broke in, hoping that I could get some answers before my friend snapped and dragged Frankson into the ministry by his hair.

"Harry Potter is not your son Snape!" the pitiful excuse for a wizard shrieked. "He is the savior of the Light, and you are scum on the bottom of his shoes! He is the heir of the Potter line and he will save us again should You-Know-Who come back!"

"Fool, you honestly think that he would want to save you now? You tortured his older brother in front of him, you hurt him, and you stole him away from his family…what reason does he have to save any of you imbeciles? Placing your fate on the shoulders of a six year old who still has a lisp? Ridiculous." I snarled.

"It's not as if he has a choice." The man said, snorting as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rage boiled up inside of me.

"He will always have a choice, you hear me? If I have to hide him away from all of you, move to a different country and change our names, I will do so. You will never get your hands on him, are we clear Frankson?"

"Let's take him in, get this all over with." Lucius ground out, teeth still clenched to a point that must have been painful. "I want to get Draco and Harry home."

"As if your son will be any safer at home than with me Malfoy. I'll bet you smack him around like a house elf, hex him if he doesn't walk straight enough or if he says the word 'muggle' instead of 'mudblood', I'll bet that you whip him when he does something wrong like drop a tea cup or knock over a vase that is full of dark magic." Lucius's entire body was tense and shaking as Lucius attempted to remain in control.

"Silence!" I boomed, using the tone I reserved that made students burst into tears. But Frankson continued on.

"You know what you sick basterd? I'll bet you have even raped your son-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Frankson slumped to the ground, the vindictive look leaving his eyes as they glassed over, life fleeing from his body. Lucius stood there trembling, breathing harshly, glaring down at the body with not a drop of remorse, only hate. I lowered my wand, not saying anything.

Lucius regained control, and smoothed out his robes as he regulated his breathing, sliding his wand into his pocket.

"It was self-defense?" he asked.

"Of course. What ever else could it have possibly been Lucius?" I answered without hesitating, giving my friend a smirk. Lucius grinned at me. "I believe we should be heading home now."

"Quite right Severus…quite right."

**And all is well….. :D REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON, I JUST FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I CAN PUT IT UP WHENEVER I FEEL I HAVE GOTTEN ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR YOU TO DESERVE IT! :D WOO! **


	25. Fade Away

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS SECTION OF THIS SERIES! GAH I'M EXICTED! LET'S DO THIS THING! Although, this is so short that I'm not sure you can really even call it a chapter, it's more of a tie ends that bleeds into the next section…. **

**Severus POV **

"So you killed Frankson?" Arthur asked. We were sitting in the cottage living room, a week after we had rescued the boys from Anthony Frankson. Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Harry and myself where present. Both young boys were asleep, Harry on my lap and Draco on Narcissa's.

"Frankson had already cast crucio at both Severus and myself, and he was beginning to form the words of the killing curse. All I did was defend Severus and myself from the blow that Frankson was about to deal." Lucius said in a monotone, grinning wickedly after.

"As nice as that was, will you ever tell me what really happened to him?" Arthur asked, crossing his arm over his chest.

"That is my story and I am sticking to it." Lucius said firmly, his eyes glinting.

"Dumbledore didn't like it much." Narcissa put in quietly, giving her husband a small knowing smile.

"Well of course he wouldn't, seeing as it was his fault, his plan, in the first place." I sneered, my upper lip curling up in distaste. "Albus doesn't enjoy it when people mess with his plans for the 'greater good' of the wizarding world."

"Dumbledore needs to pay for doing this. We will take him to court-"

"We do not have enough evidence." I said, cutting Molly off, my hand carding through my sleeping sons' hair carelessly as I gazed into the fire. I heard the woman huff. Obviously, she did not appreciate being cut off.

"But we know he did it!" she argued. "Isn't there some way we can convince them to use vertriserum? They know that he put Harry in an abusive home without having the right, and that he sealed the Potter will without having the right-"

"Yes, but it takes far more than that to put someone of his position on trial. We have no chance; it would be a waste of time and money." Lucius put in, trying to pull Draco from Narcissa's arms so that he could hold his son awhile. I looked up at Molly, who had stopped pacing in my living room.

"But…if we don't do anything…he could try again!" the red headed mother looked horrified, gaze going from Lucius to Arthur to myself.

"He will try again for Harry, we know that for sure." I growled, pulling my son a bit closer to me. In his sleep, Harry sighed and snuggled further into my robes.

"What are you going to do Severus?" Arthur asked, looking down at Harry in concern.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Nothing?" Arthur asked, alarmed.

"Severus Tobius Snape, what do you mean you are going to do nothing?" Molly demanded, her scolding voice seeping into her tone.

Lucius only gave me a quizzical look.

"I mean it. I won't be doing anything, because as far as I am concerned, to wizarding Britain, neither myself nor my son will exist until it is time for Harry to return to Hogwarts. At this time I will return to my teaching post and Harry will begin school. Until then…" my expression darkened. "We will vanish."

**WOO! PART ONE- FINISHED. **


	26. NOTICE

**Hello all my faithful (and I suppose hello to you not so faithful as well…) readers! **

**25 Chapters, I think I did pretty good! And I also think that it is time to end this chapter of my little one's life, and begin on the next! **

**Look for my sequel 'Little Brother' to see what happens next! Unless you have me on author alert, then you are ahead of the game and will be receiving the first chapter shortly. **

**There will be four stories to this series (hopefully cough cough) and I hope that all of you will stick around for the ride! **

***bows***

**Thank you! **

**-Hyper Active Pixie **


End file.
